La nouvelle vie des soeurs Bennet
by DoDiese
Summary: "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ..." Ok mais ça nous laisse sur notre faim ! Après avoir lu O&P, visionné de nombreuses fois les adaptations cinéma et télé, et lu toutes les fanfictions possibles, j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour. J'espère que vous trouverez cette suite à votre goût. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'abrègerais vos souffrances ! Bonne lecture à tous !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : une nuit pour tout se dire**

La maison était enfin plongée dans un profond silence que seuls venaient troubler des chuchotements et des rires étouffés. Sous la porte de la chambre des deux filles aînées se dessinait un faible rai de lumière. Bien à l'abri sous les draps, les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient des confidences.

-"Ma très chère Lizzie, je vois que vous connaissez la même félicité que moi lorsque mon cher Charles s'est enfin déclaré !"

Elizabeth enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter de dissimuler le large sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Jane ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-"Cependant, je crois que vous me devez une explication. A n'en pas douter, vous êtes tombée sous le charme du beau M Darcy. Pourtant vous le jugiez si mal i peine un an de cela !"

A l'évocation de ses erreurs de jugement, Elizabeth se sentit rougir violemment. Comment expliquer à sa soeur bien-aimée, les raisons de son inimitié première sans la blesser ?

-"Jane, je ne sais comment tout vous expliquer sans vous causer de peine, car sans le vouloir vous êtes l'une des deux raisons de mon indifférence passée envers M. Darcy."

L'aînée des Bennet arborait un air grave mais serein. Elizabeth connaissait bien le caractère doux et affable de sa soeur et sa promptitude à accorder le bénéfice du doute et son pardon aux personnes qui pouvaient lui causer du tort. Elle entreprit donc de lui raconter comment l'intervention conjointe de M Darcy et de Miss Bingley aurait pu lui coûter son bonheur présent. Jane écouta religieusement les confidences torturées de sa soeur. Un long silence s'installa. Elizabeth attendait, priant pour que sa soeur ne tienne pas rigueur à celui qui allait bientôt devenir son beau-frère.

-"Tout ce que tu viens de me raconter éclaire bien des aspects de la situation que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois. Le départ précipité de Charles de Netherfield, l'indifférence froide de ses soeurs lors de ma visite à Londres. Le comportement de M Darcy est celui d'un ami véritable, honnête et loyal, s'inquiétant du sort de son plus proche ami. Je ne peux lui reprocher cela et je dois même l'en louer car il a conforté les sentiments de Charles en l'éloignant de moi."

Elizabeth était sidérée par l'indulgence gracieuse de sa soeur. Elle parvenait à trouver des bénéfices là où ne se trouvaient que mesquineries et calculs. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-"Cependant ma chère Lizzie, je dois t'avouer une chose dont je ne suis guère fière. Tout ce que tu viens de m'avouer, je le savais déjà et je l'ai appris de la bouche même de celui qui fût l'instigateur de cette tentative de rupture."

Elizabeth resta bouchée bée. En voyant la tête de sa soeur, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Leur porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant apparaître une Kitty furieuse les poings sur les hanches. Jane souffla sur la bougie et souhaita bonne nuit à leur plus jeune soeur. Elles gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes, attendant que leur cadette se rendorme. N'y tenant plus, Elizabeth chuchota :

-"C'est toi qui me doit des explications maintenant !"

Jane abdiqua malgré son envie de taquiner sa soeur.

* * *

><p>-"Au revoir Mrs Hurst, au revoir Miss Bingley."<p>

Jane était au désespoir. L'accueil glacial des deux femmes et l'absence de Charles ne lui laissaient aucune raison d'espérer. Le coeur lourd et l'esprit préoccupé, elle descendait les escaliers de la demeure londonienne des Hurst sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une voix familière la tira de sa rêverie.

- "Miss Bennet."

- "M Darcy."

Il lui offrit son bras pour descendre les quelques marches restantes.

-"J'espère que vous vous portez bien, vous avez l'air un peu pâle."

-"Fort bien Monsieur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude."

-"J'ignorais que vous étiez à Londres."

-"En effet, je séjourne chez mon oncle et ma tante, M et Mrs Gardiner pour quelques semaines."

-"Etes vous venue seule ? "

-"En effet. Mes soeurs sont restées tenir compagnie à notre mère en Hertforshire."

Ils étaient arrivés devant la calèche de Jane. Sortant de sa réserve habituelle, elle hasarda quelques mots sur Charles.

-"Je m'étonne de vous trouver ici car Mrs Hurst et Miss Bingley m'ont affirmé que M Bingley et vous même étiez pour quelques jours à la chasse dans votre domaine de Pemberley."

-"C'est exact mais nous sommes rentrés depuis une semaine maintenant."

Jane hocha tristement la tête et prit congé.

"Au revoir M Darcy, saluez M Bingley de ma part voulez-vous."

Quelques jours après Jane repartait pour Longbourne sans attendre de nouvelles de Charles. La veille de son départ, elle reçu une étrange missive. L'écriture élégante et soignée lui était totalement inconnue. Son coeur bondit de joie à l'idée qu'elle était peut être de Charles. A cette perspective, elle rougit. Il n'était guère convenable de recevoir des lettres d'un homme avec lequel elle n'était aucunement intimement liée. N'y tenant plus elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Miss Bennet, _

_ Vous trouverez ici mes regrets de n'avoir pu transmettre à M Bingley votre salut car je considère de mon devoir de ne pas entretenir l'affection grandissante qu'il nourrit à votre égard. Notre récente rencontre m'a conforté dans l'idée que son inclination naissante n'est malheureusement pas partagée. Aussi je vous demanderai de vous tenir à l'écart de M Bingley et sa famille, par respect pour mon ami. _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Si Jane fut ébranlée par cette lettre, elle n'en laissa rien paraître à son oncle et sa tante. De retour à Longbourne, elle affirma haut et fort que son attachement à M Bingley n'était pas aussi fort que tous le pensait et s'attacha à paraître heureuse. Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments contradictions, le bonheur de se savoir aimée par M Bingley et le désespoir que celui ci ne sache jamais la teneur de ses sentiments pour lui. Le temps fit son oeuvre et bientôt il ne lui resta plus que la certitude profonde d'avoir été un jour aimée. Elle se contenta de cela jusqu'au jour où elle apprit le retour de M Bingley en Hertforshire et le jour bénit de sa déclaration en mariage. Durant l'après midi qui suivit ses fiançailles avec Charles, alors que tous se promenaient aux alentours de Longbourne, M Darcy lui avait offert son bras, l'entrainant légèrement à l'écart de la troupe.

-" Je crois, Miss Bennet, que je vous dois des excuses. Je vous avais bien mal jugée. J'ai pris pour de l'indifférence ce que votre soeur m'a expliqué être de la timidité. Le fait que j'ai sciemment oeuvré pour vous séparer de Charles doit vous faire prendre ma personne en horreur. Aussi je ne vous importunerai désormais plus."

-"En vérité M Darcy, je ne vous en veux nullement. J'ai compris les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Charles a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous."

Elizabeth n'en cru pas ses oreilles. M Darcy l'orgueilleux avait fait amende honorable auprès de sa soeur bien-aimée, reconnaissant son erreur et demandant son pardon. La jeune femme sourit à l'idée de toutes les taquineries qu'elle pourrait lui infliger le lendemain.

-"Vois par toi même ma chère Lizzie, je suis heureuse que M Darcy devienne mon beau-frère et encore plus heureuse de le voir faire ton bonheur. Je ne lui en veux aucunement."

Les deux soeurs s'embrassèrent tendrement, se réjouissant mutuellement de leur bonheur. Les émotions de ces deux derniers jours eurent raison d'elles et bientôt l'on entendit plus que le souffle régulier de leurs respirations nocturnes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : désir inavouable**

Elizabeth profitait de la fraicheur automnale. Les petits matins d'octobre offraient un spectacle dont elle ne savait se passer. Hier à la même heure, elle acceptait la seconde demande en mariage de M Darcy. Toute à ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas les feuilles craquer sous le pas de l'homme. Ce dernier s'approchait avec précaution, comme il l'aurait fait d'une biche sauvage. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec M Darcy. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et manqua de tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la fit asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Il tenait fermement sa main, à genou contre ses jambes. Le coeur d'Elizabeth battait la chamade de le sentir si proche d'elle. Elle tenta une diversion.

-"M Darcy ! Vous ..."

D'un doigt sur sa bouche, il lui intima le silence. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter son regard. Elle détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur l'horizon. Darcy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il admirait ses traits fins, son petit nez pointu, son menton volontaire et les marques laissées par ses fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait. Il brûlait d'envie de caresser ses cheveux et d'embrasser sa petite main chaude qui reposait sereinement dans la sienne. N'y tenant plus il la porta ardemment à sa bouche. Elizabeth tressaillit mais ne retira pas sa main. Darcy la couvrait de petits baisers, explorant chaque doigt, parcourant chaque ligne de sa paume. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, c'est elle qui le dévisageait sans retenue. Elle admirait la noblesse de ses traits, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et la profondeur de son regard. Elle mourrait d'envie de tenter un geste vers lui. Elle ne cessait de penser aux convenances, au fait qu'ils ne devraient pas se trouver seuls sans chaperon. Pourtant son coeur l'emporta sur sa raison. Sa main libre tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle frôla pour la première fois le visage de son bien-aimé. Du bout de son index, elle replaça les mèches éparses de ses cheveux sur son front, continuant jusqu'à ses favoris pour s'en aller mourir sur son menton. Darcy ne respirait plus. Tout son être était focalisé sur cette caresse légère, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation. Lorsqu'elle cessa, il rouvrit les yeux. Elizabeth avait retiré sa main et le regardait en souriant. Rassuré, il voulut à son tour toucher son aimable visage. Caressant doucement sa joue puis son front, sa main se perdit dans les nombreuses boucles brunes de sa chevelure, jusqu'à s'égarer jusqu'à sa nuque. Elizabeth frissonna. Quelle étrange sensation ! Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, la main de Darcy caressait son cou et elle se sentait naturellement attirée par son visage qui s'approchait doucement du sien. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cet instant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, son nez frôlait tendrement le sien, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'accéder à ses lèvres. Au moment où leurs bouches se rejoignirent enfin une vive lumière réveilla Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet ouvrait grand les rideaux afin de chasser ses filles aînées de leur lit douillet. Elizabeth grogna, rabattant brusquement l'oreiller sur sa tête mais son rêve s'était définitivement envolé. Elle soupira tandis que Jane la réconfortait de son sourire le plus lumineux.

La journée s'annonçait chargée. Les nerfs de Mrs Bennet avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours avec les fiançailles de ses deux premières filles avec deux partis forts avantageux.

-"Le premier dispose de 5 000 livres de rente et le second plus du double !"

C'était le genre de phrase que leur mère se plaisait à répéter à toutes ses connaissances, faisant étalage de la bonne fortune de ses filles. Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de grincer des dents. L'attitude de sa mère lui faisait terriblement honte tout comme son manque de bienséance. Jane l'exortait à la patience, lui expliquant la fierté que devait ressentir leur mère à l'idée des mariages avantageux qu'elles s'apprêtaient à conclure. Elizabeth craignait que l'attitude de sa mère ne pousse M Darcy à renier son engagement. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ruminait ces tristes pensées lorsque Mrs Bennet fit une seconde fois irruption dans leur chambre.

-"Vous voilà enfin ma chère ! M Darcy est en bas, il s'entretient avec votre père dans le bureau."

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elizabeth vérifia son reflet dans la glace. Elle sourit en pensant que jusqu'à présent elle n'accordait que peu d'attention à son apparence et s'apprêta à rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie. Dans l'escalier, elle repensa à son rêve. Son regard ardent, ses caresses et ce baiser ! Elle rougit à cette pensée. Jamais elle n'arriverait à le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant sa mère ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'inquiéter. Se saisissant fermement de son bras, elle l'entraina d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son père. Les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés l'un en face de l'autre. Ils devisaient tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux femmes.

- "Miss Elizabeth."

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de lui tendre le bras pour la conduire jusqu'au fauteuil qui lui était dévolu. Prise d'une soudaine timidité, elle bafouilla quelques mots de remerciement. Mrs Bennet ne s'était pas aperçue du trouble de sa fille.

-"M Darcy, comme vous le savez Jane se marie dans trois semaines avec votre cher ami M Bingley. Je pensais faire d'une pierre deux coups et organiser les deux mariages en même temps."

M Darcy fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth connaissait bien ce regard.

-"Chère Mrs Bennet, je comprends votre empressement et les désagréments causés par l'organisation de deux mariages simultanés, aussi je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite. Elizabeth et moi ne nous unirons pas en même temps que Jane et Charles."

Mrs Bennet ne put cacher son désappointement.

-"Je nous vois difficilement organiser deux cérémonies à une semaine d'écart, demander à notre famille de revenir, alors qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de tout faire en même temps !"

-"A vrai dire, je ne suis guère pressé."

Ces mots firent sortir Elizabeth de sa torpeur. Pas pressé de l'épouser ? C'est ce qu'il venait de déclarer ! Elle tentait de réfréner sa colère par égard pour son père qui l'observait malicieusement du coin de l'oeil.

-"Qu'est ce que cela signifie M Darcy ?", demanda angoissée Mrs Bennet.

Darcy lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-"Madame, ignorez-vous que le mariage doit avoir lieu à Pemberley ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : le cadeau**

Assise sur un banc de pierre, Elizabeth observait avec attention la façade de Longbourne.

-"Puis-je m'asseoir près de vous Miss Elizabeth ?"

Elle tressaillit.

-"Je vous en prie M Darcy."

Il se tenait immobile à côté d'elle, observant son profil qui se dessinait aux dernières lueurs du couchant. La discussion s'était éternisée et avait manqué de tourner au pugilat entre sa mère et son fiancé, Mrs Bennet refusant catégoriquement que le mariage ait lieu ailleurs qu'à Longbourne et M Darcy campant fermement sur ses positions. Finalement sa mère avait abdiqué et délégué l'organisation du mariage à une certaine Mrs Reynolds. Leur mariage aurait donc lieu à Pemberley, l'endroit où Elizabeth avait redécouvert M Darcy et où elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de lui.

-"Etes vous fâchée Miss Elizabeth ?"

Elle soupira. A vrai dire elle n'en savait rien. Vexée par le peu d'empressement que mettait son fiancé à concrétiser ses voeux et indignée de ne pas avoir son mot à dire quant au lieu de son mariage, elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril l'équilibre fragile qui s'était instauré entre eux.

-"Peut être aurais-je dû vous consulter avant d'affirmer mon souhait de m'unir à vous à Pemberley ? Si tel n'est pas votre désir, soyez sûre que je prendrais toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour vous satisfaire."

Elle était toujours silencieuse, Darcy était à l'agonie. S'agenouillant brusquement devant elle, il saisit ses mains les serrant si fort qu'elles blanchirent instantanément.

-"Je vous en prie, ne me torturez pas ainsi. Parlez-moi !"

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur lui. Comme dans son rêve, il était à ses pieds, ses petites mains dans les siennes.

-"Je crains que votre peu d'empressement à concrétiser notre mariage ne soit la source de mon mutisme."

Darcy était interdit. S'il avait pu se marier avec elle dans la minute, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle le regardait douloureusement.

-"Pemberley est beaucoup plus beau au printemps. La nature nous offre son plus bel écrin, et je désire le meilleur pour vous."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il libéra l'une des mains d'Elizabeth pour se saisir d'un petit coffret jalousement gardé dans une poche de sa veste, tout contre son coeur.

-"Ceci est la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Je la porte sur moi depuis que j'ai demandé votre main pour la première fois à Rosing. Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous la donner lors de notre rencontre matinale."

Il ouvrit délicatement l'écrin, révélant un anneau ancien très ouvragé surmonté d'un diamant étincelant. Saisissant doucement la main gauche d'Elizabeth, il passa la bague à son annulaire.

-"Vous plait-il ?" demanda-t'il dans un souffle.

Le solitaire s'accordait parfaitement à son doigt, on l'aurait dit fait sur mesure pour elle. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle acquiesça.

-"Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'un tel cadeau ..."

Darcy lui sourit.

-"Accepter d'être ma femme est le plus beau présent que vous puissiez me faire. Je vous veux de toute mon âme mais je veux aussi ce qu'il y a de meilleur. C'est pour cela que je suis prêt à attendre pour vous."

Elizabeth était bouleversée. Voir cet homme si fier et si orgueilleux à ses pieds lui promettre le meilleur pour elle, fut un choc. Elle ne put retenir son geste. Sa main s'envola jusqu'au visage de son bien-aimé pour le caresser tendrement. Surpris par ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Darcy se raidit brusquement. Elizabeth suspendit sa main, craignant de l'avoir offensé. Peut être pensait-il que ce genre de démonstrations ne devait avoir lieu qu'une fois marié ? Saisissant sa main laissée en suspend, il l'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elizabeth frémit au contact de sa bouche qui explorait délicatement sa main. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, son coeur battait la chamade en pensant à son dénouement nocturne. Darcy, tout à la main de sa chère Elizabeth, tentait de réfréner ses ardeurs. Il était fou d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de rêver son corps dans les moindres détails, et des caresses interdites qu'il imaginait lui faire. Des cris tout proches interrompirent leur tête à tête. Darcy se releva précipitemment, abandonnant la main d'Elizabeth qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. C'est dans une posture plus convenable qu'ils accueillirent Kitty qui les cherchaient pour prendre le thé. C'est fermement aggripée à son bras qu'Elizabeth traversa le parc de Longbourne avec Darcy, contemplant furtivement le diamant qui ornait sa main gauche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : l'attente**

Les préparatifs du mariage de Jane mettaient la maison en ébullition. Bien que le délai légal soit de trois semaines pour les bans, Mrs Bennet le trouvait trop court à son goût. Elle désirait un mariage royal pour sa fille aînée, voulant combler sa frustration de n'avoir pu célébrer l'union de Lydia à Longbourne. L'argent n'étant pas un problème comme lui avait élégamment fait comprendre M Bingley, Mrs Bennet dépensait sans compter. Même Jane, pourtant si conciliante, trouvaient toutes ces dépenses ridicules.

L'après midi était consacré à la robe de la mariée et à celles des demoiselles d'honneur. M Bingley avait insisté pour faire venir de Londres la modiste de ses soeurs. Juchée sur un tabouret au milieu du salon, Jane était à la torture. Mrs Bennet tournait telle un vautour autour de sa proie, houspillant la modiste, dénigrant les tissus et les rubans tout en se plaignant constamment de ses pauvres nerfs. Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard plein d'éloquence et se sourirent mutuellement. Après Jane, ce fut à Elizabeth puis à Kitty se subir les assauts de leur mère.

-"Cela ne finira donc jamais ? "soupirait Elizabeth.

Elle endura pourtant ce supplice jusqu'à la fin, songeant que c'était un bon entrainement pour la confection de sa propre robe de mariée.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que M Darcy lui avait offert la bague. Mrs Bennet avait cru s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit le bijou au doigt de sa fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le comparer à l'émeraude, certes ravissante de Jane, mais bien moins luxueuse. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, car des affaires importantes le retiendraient à Londres jusqu'au mariage de M Bingley. Elizabeth soupira. Deux semaines paraissent une éternité aux amoureux. Fort heureusement, leur future union leur permettait d'échanger des courriers, leur laissant l'opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance. A vrai dire, Elizabeth ne pensait pas que M Darcy puisse avoir le loisir de lui écrire. Aussi avait-elle été fort étonnée de recevoir une lettre le lendemain de son départ.

_Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_ Comme vous le savez mes affaires me retiendront deux semaines loin de Longbourne. Afin d'écourter cette attente, j'ose espérer recevoir de vos nouvelles régulièrement. Je ne puis ici renouveler l'aveu de mes sentiments à votre égard que vous ne connaissait que trop bien..._

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mi-surprise mi-amusée par le ton de la lettre, Elizabeth s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lui répondre.

_Cher M Darcy, _

_ J'accède à votre demande avec plaisir. J'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé et que votre séjour à Londres vous satisfait. Les jours me semblent bien longs même si les préparatifs du mariage de Jane et de M Bingley occupent une grande partie de mon temps. Je regrette de devoir vous abandonner si vite, j'attends de vos nouvelles avec une impatience non dissimulée ..._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_

Elle relut sa lettre une dernière fois. Elle manquait légèrement de piquant mais c'était le début de leur correspondance. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle ouvrit le tiroir de son secrétaire. Débouchant délicatement le flacon, elle huma la fragrance qui s'en dégageait. Oserait-elle ? Quelques gouttes de parfum s'écrasèrent sur le papier, créant de jolies auréoles autour de son nom. Ce message subtilement odorant saurait-il piquer la curiosité de M Darcy ? Elizabeth l'espérait bien. Elle examina une fois de plus l'anneau à son doigt, seule preuve tangible de leur engagement mutuel. La lumière faisait miroiter le diamant, créant des reflets dorés sur les murs. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par sa soeur.

-"Je te dérange Lizzie ?"

-"Non ma chère Jane, je viens de finir ma lettre."

-"A qui écris-tu ?"

Elizabeth rougit. Jane comprit aussitôt.

-"Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète. Mère nous attend pour le thé dans le petit salon."

Lorsqu'elle entrèrent, Mrs Bennet était en grande conversation avec sa cuisinière, réglant les derniers détails du repas de noce. La cérémonie aurait lieu à l'église de Meryton ainsi que la réception qui suivrait. La salle de bal où elles avaient rencontré M Bingley et M Darcy avait été louée pour l'occasion afin de recevoir les nombreux convives invités au festin. Il était ensuite prévu que Jane et M Bingley s'installent quelques temps à Netherfield avant de retrouver la capitale pour le début de la Saison. Cet arrangement convenait parfaitement aux jeunes fiancés. M Bingley était doté du même caractère doux et affable que Jane, aussi ne mit-il aucune objection aux désirs de sa future belle-mère. Il lui laissa le soin de tout organiser à sa guise. Mrs Bennet s'en donnait bien entendu à coeur joie. M Bingley soucieux du bien-être sa future épouse avait jugé bon d'effectuer leur lune de miel à proximité de la famille de Jane et cette dernière lui en était reconnaissante. Très attachée aux siens et surtout à Elizabeth, elle envisageait difficilement d'être brutalement séparée d'elle. La perspective de rester à Netherfield et de passer Noël avec sa famille l'enchantait réellement, rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer leur bonheur d'être ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : où les choses s'accélèrent**

Elizabeth profitait d'un peu de répit. Ses parents et ses soeurs s'étaient absentés, répondant à l'invitation à déjeuner de M Bingley. Elizabeth avait préféré décliner, prétextant une légère migraine. Elle avait besoin de souffler. L'agitation qui régnait perpétuellement dans la maison était un véritable calvaire. Une pomme dans une main et un livre dans l'autre, elle se cala dans l'un des confortables fauteuil posés devant la cheminée du bureau de son père, choisissant délibérément celui où s'était assis M Darcy une semaine auparavant. Croquant dans la pomme, elle entama sa lecture. Plongée dans son livre, elle n'entendit pas sa bonne l'appeler, inquiète de ne pas la trouver dans la maison.

-"Miss Elizabeth ? Une lettre vient d'arriver de Londres pour vous."

La jeune femme bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita sur Betsy. L'écriture ne laissait planer aucun doute, elle venait de M Darcy. Elle remercia rapidement la bonne et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, elle prit son temps, examinant avec soin le tracé de la plume épelant son nom. Retournant l'enveloppe, elle admira l'élégant cachet représentant les armoiries de la famille Darcy. Elle se sentait fébrile. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre parfumée. Avait-elle manqué de bienséance et froissé le convenable M Darcy ? N'y tenant plus, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Une rose rouge séchée s'en échappa. Un doux parfum emplit les narines d'Elizabeth. Ramassant précautionneusement la fleur, elle la posa sur son oreiller.

_Ma chère Elisabeth, _

_ Votre réponse m'a rempli de joie, je n'espérais pas recevoir de vos nouvelles si vite. Votre lettre m'a beaucoup touché, même si je dois vous avouer que ce ne sont pas vos mots qui m'ont atteint mais le doux parfum qui s'en échappait. Pour vous prouver ma gratitude face à cette délicate attention, sachez que je garde précieusement votre lettre tout contre mon coeur. En réponse à votre présent, je vous joint un avant goût des trésors de mon jardin londonien. Dans l'attente du bonheur de vous lire bientôt ..._

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie, elle se mit à danser dans la chambre, sautant dans tous les sens. Jane s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, fort amusée par le spectacle de la soeur. Avisant la lettre et la rose sur le lit, elle ne pouvait douter de l'expéditeur de la lettre. Soudain Elizabeth s'immobilisa. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence de sa soeur.

-"De bonnes nouvelles je suppose ?"

-"Oh Jane, je suis tellement heureuse !"

Et elle entraina sa soeur dans sa folle sarabande. Essoufflées, elles s'affalèrent sur le lit. Jane prit délicatement la rose entre ses doigts et la tendit à Elizabeth.

-"Tu devrais la ranger soigneusement de peur qu'elle ne s'abime."

La jeune femme opina du chef et s'empressa de la déposer dans son livre préféré qui ne quittait jamais sa table de nuit.

-"Comment s'est passé le déjeuner chez M Bingley ?"

Elizabeth était soucieuse de détourner la conversation, embarrassée par la découverte de la rose.

-"C'était fort agréable. Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst étaient présentes. Elles sont arrivées de Londres hier. Elles tenaient à passer les derniers jours avant le mariage auprès de Charles."

Elizabeth remarqua l'air soucieux de sa soeur et l'encouragea du regard.

-"Elles ne m'ont pas fait un accueil très chaleureux mais sont restées courtoises. Cependant je crois deviner que les arrangements pris par notre mère ne leur conviennent guère."

-"C'est de ton mariage qu'il s'agit. Si cela te convient ainsi qu'à M Bingley, leur avis n'a vraiment aucune espèce d'importance."

Jane sourit à l'évocation de son futur mari.

-"Oh ma chère Lizzie, j'ai peine à croire que d'ici une semaine je vais épouser Charles !"

Elles s'étreignirent tendrement, conscientes que cet instant de partage entre soeurs étaient peut être l'un des derniers qu'elles vivaient. Bientôt Jane allait quitter Longbourne pour s'installer à Netherfield et elle même devrait quitter au printemps prochain la maison de son enfance pour devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley. Leurs vies étaient sur le point de basculer et elles ressentaient la fragilité de cet instant privilégié. Essuyant furtivement quelques larmes , Jane s'écarta la première.

-"Je crois que tu devrais répondre à ce charmant gentleman", dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Refermant doucement la porte, elle laissa sa soeur en tête à tête avec son papier et sa plume.

_Cher M Darcy, _

_ J'espère que ma lettre vous parviendra avant votre départ espéré vers Netherfield. Je n'ose ici vous avouer dans quels transports m'ont jeté votre lettre et le délicat présent qu'elle contenait mais Jane en a été témoin. Peut être aurez vous l'occasion de l'interroger. Les préparatifs du mariage sont quasiment achevés, signe de votre retour prochain parmi nous, j'en frémis d'impatience ..._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : la leçon de choses

Jane et Elizabeth étaient sagement assises sur leur lit, déjà vêtues de leurs chemises de nuit. Mrs Bennet avait fait irruption dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait demandé d'un air embarassé à Elizabeth de sortir quelques instants de la chambre puis s'était ravisée.

-"Cela m'évitera d'avoir à répéter et puis cela vous concernera d'ici quelques mois."

Les deux soeurs s'étaient regardées, inquiètes et gênées de ce que leur mère pouvaient leur dire.

-"Demain ma chère Jane et vous dans quelques mois Lizzie, vous serez mariées. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous expliquer quel comportement adopter envers votre époux durant votre nuit de noce."

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent violemment à l'évocation du devoir conjugal. J ane gardait la tête baissée et Elizabeth s'absorba dans la contemplation du plafond.

-"Comme vous le savez, il est de notre devoir de femme de satisfaire pleinement notre époux et de lui donner une descendance mâle."

A ces mots, elle leva les yeux au ciel, le maudissant de n'avoir accédé à sa demande et de lui avoir fait engendré cinq filles.

-"Vous n'êtes pas ignorantes des choses de la nature, notre environnement nous offre bien des exemples de la façon dont les choses doivent se passer. Oh je ne prétends pas que vos maris doivent vous saillir comme le fait le taureau avec les vaches !"

A ces mots, Elizabeth n'y tint plus.

-"Mère ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit davantage nécessaire ..."

-"Silence Lizzie ! Contentez-vous d'écouter. Croyez moi, vous me remercierez au lendemain de vos noces."

Elizabeth se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle risqua un regard vers sa soeur qui regardait obstinément le sol et elle pria pour que l'intervention maternelle ne s'éternise pas.

-"Ainsi le soir de vos noces et à chaque fois que votre mari le souhaitera, vous devrez remplir votre devoir conjugal. En la matière, vous devez vous comporter de façon aimable et faire tout ce qu'il vous demandera. Les seuls conseils que je peux vous donner sont de rester tranquille et de ne pas crier sous l'effet de la douleur. Ce ne sont certes pas de très agréables moments mais ils sont nécessaires."

Les jeunes femmes restaient sans réaction, priant pour que le sermon de leur mère prenne fin le plus rapidement possible.

-"Je vous conseille de vous mettre au lit immédiatement et de dormir. Je ne voudrais pas que ma petite Jane ait de vilains cernes sous les yeux le beau jour de sa vie !"

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Elizabeth grogna de soulagement. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir pu supporter cette épreuve avec Jane. Cette dernière avait pâli et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. D'une voix blanche, elle demanda :

-"Crois-tu que cela soit aussi terrible que mère nous l'a décrit ?"

Elizabeth secoua la tête. Dans les romans qu'elle avait pû lire, les scènes d'intimité entre les époux n'étaient guère détaillées et elle n'avait en réalité aucune idée de comment cela devait se passer. Sentant l'angoisse de sa soeur, elle l'embrassa.

-"Je suis persuadée que mère exagère comme toujours. Et puis tu n'as rien à craindre de M Bingley, c'est l'homme le plus gentil et le plus doux que tu connaisses, jamais il ne te ferait du mal."

Jane sourit faiblement. Blottie sous les draps, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'émoi qu'elle avait ressenti dans son rêve et lorsque M Darcy embrassait tendrement sa main, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Mrs Bennet leur avait décrit comme le devoir conjugal.

-"Jane ?"

-"Que se passe-t'il Lizzie ?"

-"Je voudrais te poser une question, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre."

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Est ce que toi et M Bingley vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?"

Jane resta silencieuse quelques instants.

-"C'est une question très personnelle Lizzie, mais comme tu es ma soeur, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Nous avons en effet échangé un baiser lors d'une promenade dans le parc de Netherfiel."

Elizabeth respecta l'aveu de sa soeur. Sa nature réservée avait dû être mise à rude épreuve.

-"Est ce que cela t'a plu ?"

Jane éclata d'un rire franc au souvenir de son premier baiser.

-"Oh Lizzie ! Je ne sentais comme sur un nuage, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, j'aurais voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais."

Elizabeth souriait dans le noir.

-"C'est une sensation exaltante, mon coeur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression qu'une multitude de papillons s'ébattaient dans mon estomac !"

C'était exactement cette sensation qu'Elizabeth avait ressenti lorsque Darcy se tenait à ses pieds et lorsqu'en rêve elle avait reçu son premier baiser.

-"Crois-tu qu'en ayant connu un tel bonheur, le devoir conjugal doit-être aussi horrible que nous l'a dépeint mère ?"

Jane réfléchit quelques instants à la réflexion de sa soeur. Elle espérait que son romantisme exacerbé ne lui vaudrait pas une cruelle désillusion lors de sa nuit de noce, car autant Charles était la douceur et la gentilesse incarné, autant M Darcy semblait froid et autoritaire. Jane soupira.

-"Tu n'as peut être pas tort. J'ai toute confiance en Charles mais je ne voudrais pas le décevoir en ayant une mine affreuse le jour de nos noces !"

Elle embrassa tendrement sa soeur et plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Elizabeth l'envia d'être si sereine alors que l'impatience de revoir M Darcy la tenait éveillée. Il était arrivé dans la soirée à Netherfiel, trop tardivement pour pouvoir rendre visite à sa promise. Il lui avait cependant fait parvenir un billet qu'Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lire avant que leur mère n'attaque sa leçon conjugale. Elle se leva aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller sa soeur.

_Ma chère Elizabeth,_

_ Je regrette de devoir remettre à demain le plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous demande de m'accorder le privilège de vous escorter dans l'église, car je crains de ne pouvoir supporter de vous voir au bras d'un autre homme ... _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : une longue matinée de fiançailles**

Il semblait à Elizabeth que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Le billet qu'elle avait reçu et la discussion avec leur mère l'avaient empêchée de dormir. Même si l'échéance pour elle était plus lointaine, elle s'inquiétait du sort de sa soeur. Elle n'eût pas le loisir de ressasser ces sombres pensées car leur mère pénétra comme une furie dans leur chambre, le bonnet de nuit de travers et la robe de chambre ouverte.

-"Vous n'êtes pas encore debout ? Dépêchez vous voyons vous allez être en retard ! Jane, quelle mine radieuse vous avez ! Vous êtes absolument ravissante !"

Elizabeth était toujours cachée sous les draps. Mrs Bennet tira dessus sans ménagement, ne pouvant retenir un cri en voyant les yeux cernés et le teint pâle de la cadette.

-"Vous faîtes peur à voir Lizzie !"

Jane grignotait du bout des lèvres, son estomac était noué par l'angoisse de la cérémonie.

-"Jane chérie, il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose, je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous fassiez un malaise au milieu de l'église !"

Mrs Bennet joignant le geste à la parole lui donna une large tranche de pain, généreusement beurrée. Jane se força à l'avaler pour faire plaisir à sa mère. A peine sa dernière gorgée de thé bue, elle dût se précipiter à l'étage, entrainée par sa mère.

-"Il faut vous habiller ! Nous sommes déjà terriblement en retard !"

Mrs Bennet s'affolait, mélangeant les vêtements de la mariée et ceux des demoiselles d'honneur. Elle causait une telle pagaille qu'Elizabeth prit les choses en main.

-"Mère, je crois que vous devriez vous aussi songer à vous préparer. Soyez certaine qu'après Jane, c'est bien vous que les gens admireront."

-"Vous avez raison Lizzie ! En cas de besoin je suis dans ma chambre !"

Restées seules les deux soeurs s'habillèrent mutuellement, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur tendre enfance.

-"Je ne sais comment te remercier ma chère Lizzie, je crois que mère aurait fini par me rendre malade et mon teint de rose aurait verdi !"

Elizabeth rit à cette idée. Ses doigts habiles achevaient de boutonner le dos de la robe de Jane. C'était vraiment une merveille, Charles n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens. Les sous-vêtements étaient en baptiste blanche, joliment décoré de dentelles, assortis au lourd jupon. La robe était faite d'une étoffe de soie rosée, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le teint de Jane. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et relevés en chignon, qui devait servir de support au long voile brodé qui complétait la tenue. Elizabeth s'écarta de sa soeur pour mieux l'admirer.

-"Jane, tu es superbe ! Je ne vois pas comment Charles a fait pour te résister toute une année !"

Elle sourit modestement, arguant que c'était la tenue qui la mettait en valeur.

-"A ton tour maintenant !"

Elle échangèrent leur place et Elizabeth se retrouva face au miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait peur à voir. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues pâles et de vilains cernes avaient élus domicile sous ses beaux yeux noisette. Elle s'en émue, craignant la réaction de M Darcy.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons arranger ça !"

Le sourire de Jane lui redonna confiance. Sa robe la mettait plutôt bien en valeur, le vert rehaussait son teint pâle et accentuait sa taille fine.

-"Allonge toi sur le lit quelques minutes, le temps que le baume fasse effet."

Elizabeth obéit docilement et ferma les yeux. Jane lui appliqua deux compresses de bleuet qui atténuerait les cernes et redonnerait de l'éclat à son visage. Alors qu'elles se reposaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes, une bonne vint leur apporter deux coffrets. L'un était adressé à Jane et l'autre Elizabeth. Curieuses les deux femmes s'interrogeaient du regard. Elles les ouvrirent en même temps. Celui de Jane contenait un admirable bouquet rond tenu par un ruban de la même étoffe que sa robe. Il était composé de délicates roses roses en harmonie avec sa tenue. Celui d'Elizabeth ne contenait qu'une seule fleur, une rose rouge à la limite du pourpre fixée sur un ravissant peigne en ivoire. Elles examinèrent avec attention les fleurs qu'elles avaient reçue.

-"Je crois qu'il ne manquait plus que cela pour parfaire ta tenue ma chère Lizzie."

Elizabeth tenait avec précaution le bouquet de mariée de sa soeur, tandis que cette dernière s'appliquait à placer le peigne dans sa chevelure. Elles se tirent ainsi devant le miroir, silencieuses, conscientes du calme avant la tempête.

-"Ma chère Jane, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi ! Tu ne pouvais rêver meilleur mari, un homme bon, gentil et dévoué !"

-"Mais ma chère Lizzie, tu oublies ses 5 000 livres de rente !"

A ces mots, elles éclatèrent de rire, heureuses de ce dernier moment de complicité.

Assises dans la voiture qui les emmenaient vers l'église, elles restèrent silencieuses, laissant à leur mère et Kitty le loisir de s'épancher sur l'évènement à venir. Les chevaux eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au parvis de l'église, Mrs Bennet avait bien dû inviter la moitié du Hertforshire. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, Jane risqua un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La place grouillait de monde et elle ne parvenait pas à voir Charles.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le chercher."

Et avant que sa mère n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Elizabeth s'engagea dans la foule. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir un groupe de gentlemans, dont les hauts de forme surplombaient la masse. M Bennet s'avança à sa rencontre.

-"Ma chère Lizzie vous êtes ravissante !"

-"Merci père. Avez vous vu M Bingley ? Jane vient d'arriver."

-"Je crois qu'il se trouve déjà dans l'église en compagnie d'un certain gentleman ..."

Le clin d'oeil équivoque de son père la fit sourire. Elle s'engagea rapidement sous le porche et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La fraicheur et la solennité du lieu la firent frissonner. Elle aperçu M Bingley en grande discussion avec le prêtre devant l'autel mais pas de trace de M Darcy. Légèrement déçue, elle s'avança à leur rencontre.

- "M Bingley."

-"Miss Elizabeth ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !"

-"Ma soeur Jane vient d'arriver. Elle vous attend dans la voiture devant le parvis."

A ces mots, M Bingley bafouilla et s'élança rapidement vers le porche, pressé d'accueillir celle qui serait bientôt sa femme. Le prêtre disparut dans une pièce adjacente, laissant Elizabeth seule. Elle admira la beauté du lieu, les fleurs fraîches disposées autour de l'autel embaumaient l'air et de nombreux rubans avaient été placés sur les bancs, indiquant la place de chacun. Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Caché dans un renfoncement, il l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait remarqué dès son entrée qu'elle portait dans sa chevelure le peigne et la rose qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Il la trouvait sublime et désirable. Peut être allait-il aller chercher le prêtre pour l'épouser sur le champ ? Il sourit à cette idée et s'avança vers elle.

- "Miss Elizabeth?"

Elle sursauta.

-"M Darcy ! Vous étiez caché là depuis tout ce temps ?"

Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il portait à sa boutonnière la même rose rouge qui ornait sa tête.

-"Je dois vous remercier pour le charmant cadeau que vous m'avez fait parvenir."

Il s'inclina. Elle brûlait d'envie de le toucher, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il la dévorait du regard, détaillant sa tenue qui mettait en valeur ses douces formes. La tension entre eux était palpable, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Darcy qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas d'elle, s'approcha doucement. Tout son être lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras. Son coeur allait l'emporter sur sa raison, lorsque le prêtre revint dans la nef, rompant le charme. Résigné, il se contenta de lui offrir son bras. Le coeur d'Elizabeth battait la chamade. Elle avait bien cru céder à la tentation de se jeter dans ses bras. Darcy sentit le trouble et l'émoi de la jeune femme. Se penchant délicatement vers elle, il lui murmura :

-"Vous m'avez terriblement manqué ..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Mrs Jane Bingley

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurts et fut à l'image des jeunes mariés, simple et émouvante. Il n'y eut qu'un léger moment de flottement lors de l'échange des consentements.

-"M Charles Bingley, consentez-vous à prendre cette femme pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir tout au long de votre vie ?"

-"Plus que tout au monde, je le veux."

Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Jane.

-"Miss Jane Bennet, consentez vous à prendre cet homme pour légitime époux, de l'honorer et de le respecter tout au long de votre vie ?"

Mais Jane restait muette, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mrs Bennet crut alors défaillir. Se levant de sa chaise, elle s'exclama :

-"Ma chère Jane, ne faîtes pas attendre ce cher M Bingley."

L'intervention de sa mère la sortit de sa torpeur.

-"Rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureuse, moi aussi je le veux."

-"Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme."

Emus aux larmes les deux jeunes mariés se regardaient tandis que la foule applaudissait à tout rompre. Mrs Bennet poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La salle de bal de Meryton était pleine à craquer. Jane et Charles étaient installés sur des fauteuils placés sur une petite estrade. Ils durent recevoir les félicitations des convives une heure durant ! Ils étaient tout sourire, remerciant les invités de leur présence. Elizabeth était assise dans un coin de la salle, gardant un oeil sur sa soeur et son nouveau beau-frère. Près d'elle Mrs Gardiner et Mrs Philipps commentaient avec enthousiasme la cérémonie du mariage. Elle ne prêtait guère attention aux propos de ses tantes, se contentant d'observer les invités et plus précisement M Darcy, accaparé par un dignitaire local. Il faisait des efforts pour rester poli, cela se voyait et Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-"Peut-on savoir ce qui provoque votre hilarité Miss Elizabeth ?"

Caroline Bingley la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle se leva et esquissa une révérence.

-"Miss Bingley, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir."

Caroline ne put ignorer le ton ironique de la jeune femme.

-"Hélas, répondit-elle, j'aurais préféré que cela soit en d'autres circonstances. Faute de dot, j'espère qu'elle sera une bonne épouse pour mon frère."

Accusant le coup, Elizabeth se contenta d'un sourire de façade.

-"Mais vous êtes bien seule. Votre fiancé vous a-t'il déjà abandonnée ?"

D'un geste élégant, Elisabeth replaça lentement une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille de sa main gauche, laissant tout le loisir à Caroline d'admirer sa bague de fiançailles.

-"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Bingley."

Elle lui tourna le dos, triomphante, tandis que Caroline devenait verte de rage et de jalousie. Darcy n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Parvenant à se débarrasser élégamment de sa ronce, il s'avança à la rencontre d'Elisabeth.

-"Miss Elisabeth, vous plairait-il de faire quelques pas à l'extérieur en ma compagnie ?"

Rose de plaisir, la jeune femme lui prit le bras. Ils traversèrent la salle sous les murmures des invités. Comme seuls au monde, ils ne prêtèrent pas attentions aux commentaires sur leur passage. Leur entrée dans l'église avant la cérémonie du mariage avait déjà provoqué de nombreux remous parmi les invités. La plupart ne connaissait pas M Darcy et tous étaient curieux de voir cet homme si fortuné, possédant la moitié du Derbyshire. Elizabeth n'était pas considéré comme une beauté, subissant l'éternelle comparaison avec sa soeur Jane. Les mauvaises langues prétendaient que M Darcy devait être aveugle ou affublé d'une tare terrible pour n'avoir d'autre choix que d'épouser la cadette des Bennet. Aussi quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant que M Darcy était un très bel homme, d'une haute stature et d'une belle prestance. A ses côtés, Elizabeth rayonnait et certaines trouvèrent qu'elle s'était embellie depuis ses fiançailles. Le jeune couple ne se rendait pas compte qu'en traversant la salle de bal, ils étaient devenus le centre de toutes les attentions.

Le pâle soleil de novembre ne réchauffait guère l'atmosphère automnale. A peine se furent-ils éloignés de la salle qu'Elizabeth regretta de ne pas avoir pris son châle. Elle frissonnait tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence. Darcy posa sa main sur la sienne.

-"Votre main est glacée, souhaitez-vous que nous rentrions ?"

Elle ne voulait pas se priver du plaisir de l'avoir quelques instants pour elle toute seule. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il lâcha sa main pour ôter sa veste et la poser délicatement sur ses épaules.

-"Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid par ma faute."

Il lui sourit, ses mains toujours posées sur ses épaules. Elisabeth l'observait. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu sourire. Son visage s'éclairait instantanemment, faisant disparaître le masque de froideur et de politesse qui le caractérisait. Elle se sentait bien, enveloppée dans la chaleur de sa veste, sous son sourire bienveillant. Se penchant doucement vers lui, elle se laissa aller contre son torse. L'oreille posée sur son coeur, elle le sentit battre de plus en plus vite. Darcy était tétanisé. Elle reposait, confiante contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules vers son dos pour l'emprisonner toute entière dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle semblait fragile, petite chose entre ses mains puissantes. Ils restèrent enlacées ainsi de longues minutes, savourant ce premier moment d'intimité. Les premières notes de l'orchestre résonnèrent à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, sonnant le glas de cette chaste étreinte. A regrets, ils se séparèrent, reprenant une posture convenable.

-"Miss Elisabeth, voulez-vous m'accorder vos deux premières danses ?"

-"Voyons M Darcy ! Je croyais que vous ne dansiez que si vous y étiez obligé ?"

-"Pour vous je serais prêt à danser toute la nuit s'il le fallait."

La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Jane et Charles avaient pris congé de leurs invités quelques heures auparavant. Au moment de se quitter, l'émotion gagna les deux soeurs. Jane quittait définitivement Longbourne et sa vie de jeune fille pour endosser son rôle de femme mariée. Elisabeth était heureuse pour elle même si Jane allait terriblement lui manquer. Darcy s'aperçu de sa tristesse et employa sa soirée à la distraire. Ils dansèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré les sollicitations, Elisabeth refusa de danser avec un autre homme que son fiancé, ce qui ravit secrètement Darcy. En la quittant au petit jour, ce dernier lui promit de rester quelques jours à Netherfield, pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le voyage du retour se passa dans le silence le plus total. Mary et Kitty dormaient la tête appuyée sur les épaules de leur mère, elle aussi endormie. M Bennet regardait pensivement par le fenêtre le paysage s'éclairer sous les rayons de soleil naissant. Elisabeth ressentit pour la première fois le poids de sa solitude et encore plus lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule sous les draps qu'elle partageait encore la veille avec sa chère soeur. Mais cette longue journée eut raison de sa tristesse et elle sombra bien vite dans un sommeil profond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : la communion des êtres**

Darcy tint sa promesse et passa les cinq jours qui suivirent le mariage de Jane et Charles à Netherfield. Il ne put s'attarder davantage au grand regret d'Elizabeth.

« Je suis désolée que vous ne puissiez être des nôtres pour Noël.»

La jeune femme peinait à cacher sa déception. Leur promenade ne fut pas aussi gaie qu'à l'habitude.

« Depuis la mort de nos parents, Georgiana et moi fêtons toujours Noël à Pemberley. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale.»

Darcy ne se voyait pas déroger à cette règle et laisser Georgiana seule à Pemberley. Elizabeth comprenait et ne pouvait que louer l'amour qu'il portait à sa jeune soeur.

Le dernier jour, Darcy s'était présenté comme à son habitude en début d'après midi et avait sollicité la présence d'Elizabeth à ses côtés pour le reste de la journée. Le temps étant au beau, la jeune femme proposa une promenade à travers la campagne environnante. Accompagnés de Kitty et Mary, ils devisaient tranquillement bras dessus bras dessous.

« Je repars pour Pemberley demain comme vous le savez. Georgiana m'attends avec impatience et regrette de ne pas pouvoir profiter de votre compagnie.»

« C'est une jeune fille charmante et délicieuse. Il me tarde de la revoir et j'espère que nous continuerons à bien nous entendre.»

« Cela ne fait aucun doute. Georgiana vous aime déjà comme une soeur et je suis persuadée que vous fréquenter assidument lui fera le plus grand bien !»

« Ne craignez vous pas qu'elle devienne impertinente et taquine ?»

« Deux traits de caractère indispensable à toute jeune fille qui se respecte !»

Elizabeth sourit. Elle était ravie de la complicité qui s'était rapidement installée entre eux. Les débuts avaient été tâtonnant, ne sachant pas jusqu'où elle pouvait taquiner M Darcy, craignant de le vexer. Mais ce dernier s'était rapidement pris au jeu, trouvant un certain plaisir à leurs joutes verbales. Il admirait l'esprit espiègle de sa fiancée, sa joie de vivre et son amabilité naturelle. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure compagne. Cependant, ils devraient rester séparés durant presque trois mois. Jane et Charles quitteraient Netherfield après le premier de l'an pour s'installer à Grosvenor Street pour le début de la Saison londonienne. M Darcy n'aurait donc plus l'occasion de loger près de Longbourne une fois son ami parti. De plus la gestion du domaine et l'organisation du mariage le retiendraient à Pemberley durant les premiers mois de l'hiver. Il était prévu qu'Elizabeth et sa famille le rejoignent fin mars pour achever les préparatifs de leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu le 1er mai. Leurs deux premières semaines de séparations avaient semblé une éternité à Elizabeth, alors que penser des trois mois qu'ils allaient vivre ? Elle craignait que l'équilibre parfait qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer ne supporte pas la distance. Darcy tenta de la rassurer, l'hiver serait vite passé et elle pourrait lui écrire ainsi qu'à Georgiana si elle le souhaitait, autant qu'elle le voudrait.

La journée du lendemain fut l'une des plus tristes de sa jeune vie. Elle resta enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre, la pluie battante sur les fenêtres lui renvoyait en écho ses propres larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Heureusement les fréquentes visites de Jane et M Bingley égayaient ses mornes journées et les préparatifs de Noël occupaient ses pensées. La veille de Noël, elle eut l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Jane. Leur mère leur avait confié la décoration du sapin et les jeunes femmes avaient prétexté la surprise pour pouvoir se retrouver seules. Elizabeth regardait avec attention sa soeur. Comme elle avait changé ! Ce n'était plus la timide jeune fille, refusant d'exposer ses sentiments pour M Bingley. Sa nouvelle position de femme mariée lui avait donné l'aplomb et l'assurance qui lui manquait. Elle ne doutait pas que c'était l'amour et l'admiration que lui portaient Charles qui avaient opéré ce changement. La voir ainsi épanouie rendait Elizabeth heureuse.

Jane observait elle aussi sa soeur. Elle avait maigri, sa taille était de plus en plus fine. Elle lui trouvait un air fatigué et son manque d'entrain l'inquiétait. Lui prenant des mains les boules qu'elle essayait d'accrocher aux branches, elle la força à s'asseoir sur le divan quelques instants.

« Ma chère Lizzie, vous semblait souffrante. Vous savez que je reste votre soeur et que vous trouverez toujours chez moi une oreille attentive.»

Emue par les paroles réconfortantes de sa soeur, Elizabeth tentait de contenir ses larmes. L'absence de Darcy lui causait tant de chagrin.

« Oh Jane, M Darcy me manque tellement !»

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Jane la serra fort contre elle, attendant que les spasmes s'estompent.

« Soyez patiente Lizzie, bientôt vous serez unie à M Darcy pour le reste de votre vie et vous ne serez plus jamais obligée d'être séparée de lui.»

Elizabeth sécha les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Comme d'habitude sa soeur avait su apaiser ses angoisses et son chagrin.

« Merci ma chère Jane. Vous avoir auprès de moi est un réconfort de chaque instant.»

Rassérénées les soeurs reprirent leur décoration. Cependant une question chiffonnait toujours Elizabeth. Elle avait encore à l'esprit la terrible leçon de choses que leur mère leur avait infligée la veille des noces de Jane. Elle avait soigneusement observé sa soeur le lendemain de sa nuit de noces, tentant de déceler des signes de la véracité des propos de sa mère. Jane ne lui avait pas paru incommodée ni gênée vis à vis de son mari, mais un subtil changement s'était opéré, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui émanait de sa personne. Elizabeth ne savait comment aborder la question sans mettre sa soeur mal à l'aise.

« Jane ? Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?»

« De quoi s'agit-il ma chère Lizzie ?»

Embarrassée, Elizabeth choisit soigneusement ses mots.

« J'aurais aimé savoir, enfin si tu es d'accord, si ce dont notre mère nous a instruit la veille de ton mariage s'est révélé vrai ?»

Jane rougit violemment.

« Oh Lizzie ! C'est vraiment très gênant ce que tu me demandes là !»

Piteuse Elizabeth s'excusa.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que mère nous l'avait prédit. L'important c'est la confiance que tu accordes à ton mari.»

Elizabeth acquiesça en silence, remerciant sa soeur d'un baiser. Elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet, préférant parler de la Saison à laquelle Jane participait pour la première fois. Charles lui avait offert de nombreuses toilettes car ils seraient invités à un grand nombre de réceptions et bals. Jane était anxieuse à l'idée de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde mais elle était aussi impatiente de découvrir Londres pendant cette période. N'ayant pas encore sa propre maison dans la capitale, Jane et Charles avaient été invité à séjourner chez les Hurst en compagnie de Miss Bingley. Elizabeth plaignait sincèrement sa soeur, être obligée de passer quatre mois avec les soeurs Bingley était une perspective peu réjouissante. Jane prenait la chose avec philosophie, arguant qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour les connaître et se faire apprécier d'elles. La journée s'acheva sur cette note joyeuse, les deux soeurs heureuses de leur complicité retrouvée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : l'attente**

Les derniers jours que Jane et M Bingley passèrent à Longbourne furent une fête. Entre Noël et la nouvelle année, ils ne quittèrent pour ainsi dire pas la maison familiale. Elizabeth était ravie de voir sa famille ainsi réunie. Cependant quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'au matin de Noël, elle vit débarquer sa soeur Lydia accompagnée de son mari M Wickham. Mrs Bennet crut s'étouffer de joie en retrouvant sa plus jeune fille et de loin sa préférée. M Bennet était plutôt contrarié. Sa fille et son gendre n'étaient pas conviés et l'opinion qu'il avait de M Wickham s'était sérieusement dégradée depuis qu'Elizabeth l'avait instruit de sa conduite honteuse envers la jeune soeur de M Darcy. Il ne pouvait cependant pas refuser d'accueillir sa fille mais demanda à ce qu'ils logent à l'auberge de Meryton. Leur arrivée gâcha quelque peu l'ambiance de fête qui régnait à Longbourne. Jane et Elizabeth se montrèrent courtoises envers leur beau-frère mais sans plus. Elizabeth en particulier lui battait froid, écourtant chacune des conversations qu'il tentait d'engager.

« Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur Miss Elizabeth. Lydia m'a appris vos fiançailles avec ce cher M Darcy.»

« Je vous remercie M Wickham.»

« Allons appelez moi Georges, nous sommes frère et soeur à présent.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de la main d'Elizabeth pour la porter à sa bouche. Surprise cette dernière retira promptement sa main.

« Je ne pense pas que ce genre de démonstrations soit nécessaire entre frère et soeur, M Wickham.»

Elle insista lourdement sur le nom de son beau-frère. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire avant d'ajouter doucement.

« Pourtant fut un temps où ma compagnie vous était plutôt agréable...»

« C'était avant de savoir quel homme méprisable vous êtes.»

N'y tenant plus, elle délaissa ostensiblement le jeune homme pour trouver refuge auprès de Jane et M Bingley. Mais la chance n'était pas avec elle. Au moment de se mettre à table Mrs Bennet avait modifié la place des invités du fait de l'arrivée surprise des Wickham. En tant que chef de famille, M et Mrs Bennet occupaient les deux bouts. En leur qualité de femmes mariées, Jane et Lydia entouraient leur mère, et leurS mariS leur père. Kitty ayant insisté pour être à côté de Lydia et Mary pour être assise à côté de M Bingley, Elizabeth n'eut d'autre choix que s'installer entre sa soeur aînée et M Wickham.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lizzie ?»

Inquiète, Jane s'était penchée vers elle.

« Ce n'est rien, mais la perspective de passer plusieurs heures à table à côté de M Wickham ne m'enchante guère.»

Sa soeur lui pressa discrètement la main sous la table en guise d'encouragement. Tandis que les plats défilaient, les conversations allaient bon train. M Bennet entretenait M Bingley sur le sujet de la chasse, Lydia racontait dans les moindres détails son installation à Newcastle à sa mère et à Kitty qui l'écoutaient religieusement, et Jane et Elisabeth continuaient leur conversation sur la future Saison. M Wickham sentait la colère le gagner. M Bennet et Elizabeth l'ignoraient royalement, préférant la conversation des époux Bingley. Désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il profita de l'arrivée du dessert pour se lever un verre à la main.

« Je souhaite remercier chaleureusement M et Mrs Bennet pour m'avoir accueilli au sein de leur famille et de m'avoir offert en cadeau la plus belle de leur fille.»

Mrs Bennet et Lydia poussèrent un cri de ravissement. Il continua.

« Bien plus qu'une épouse, j'ai retrouvé le père et la mère que j'avais perdu et les soeurs que je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu.»

Il posa négligemment sa main sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth qui frissonna à son contact.

« Je bois à votre santé et à la joie d'être tous réunis.»

Mrs Bennet et Lydia émues aux larmes se précipitèrent sur Wickham pour l'embrasser. M Bennet le remercia sobrement d'une tape sur l'épaule. Le brouhaha ambiant reprit de plus belle.

« Eh bien ma chère soeur, vous ne trinquez pas avec moi ?»

Wickham tendait son verre vers Elizabeth. A regret, elle tendit sa flûte vers celle de son voisin. S'assurant que personne ne les observaient, il posa fermement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elizabeth poussa un cri et se releva brusquement.

« Mais enfin Lizzie quelle mouche vous a piqué ?»

Mrs Bennet attendait la réponse de sa fille.

"Il ... Je ..."

Elle bafouillait devant l'impudence de son beau-frère.

« Ce n'est rien, Miss Elizabeth a renversé du mousseux sur sa robe et le froid l'aura surprise.»

M Wickham souriait d'un air malsain. Horriblement mal à l'aise, Elizabeth préféra quitter la table, prétextant le besoin de changer de vêtement. L'incident fut vite oublié pour les convives et le repas se termina comme il avait commencé.

Alors qu'EliZabeth était dans sa chambre, en train de reprendre ses esprits, on frappa à la porte. Inquiète à l'idée que M Wickham puisse s'aventurer jusque là, elle se saisit d'un chandelier en guise de protection.

"Lizzie? Tu es là? "

La voix de Lydia résonna dans le couloir. Rassurée Elizabeth l'invita à entrer.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois Lizzie, si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec M Wickham tu te trompes lourdement.»

Elizabeth regardait sa soeur d'un air ébahi.

« Aussi, je te prierais de te tenir éloignée de mon mari. Si tu es si pressée, tu n'avais qu'à convaincre ton fiancé de s'enfuir avec toi pour vous marier plutôt que d'essayer de détourner un honnête homme de son épouse.»

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux soeurs.

« Je t'assure Lydia que M Wickham ne m'intéresse pas et je ne souhaite pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Sa compagnie me fait horreur et je préfèrerai le voir loin de Longbourne.»

« Je ne te crois pas ! Fut un temps où tu le trouvais à ton goût ! Tu es jalouse parce qu'il m'a préféré à toi !»

S'en fut trop pour EliZabeth. Tremblante de colère, elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler l'histoire de sa trahison envers Georgiana et la somme d'argent que M Gardiner et M Darcy avait dû lui verser pour qu'il accepte de se marier avec elle.

« Que se passe t'il ici ? On vous entend crier depuis le salon ?»

Jane s'interposa entre ses deux soeurs.

« Rien du tout ma chère Jane. Lizzie et moi discutions du bon vieux temps.»

Sur ces belles paroles, Lydia sortit en lançant un regard assassin à son aînée, qu'elle considérait comme une rivale potentielle.

« Que s'est-il passé ma Lizzie ? Tu sembles terriblement en colère.»

Sa soeur n'omit aucun détail des propos et des gestes déplacés que M Wickham avait eu à son égard et lui rapporta l'intégralité du discours que lui avait tenu Lydia.

« Elle est aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle lui porte ! Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a épousé un homme abject et méprisable.»

Jane prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Sa soeur ne pouvait décemment pas rester en présence de M Wickham.

« Lizzie, prépare quelques affaires, tu vas rester à Netherfield avec Charles et moi jusqu'au départ des Wickham.»

Surprise par le ton autoritaire de sa soeur, Elizabeth acquiesça sans rien dire. Jane la laissa rapidement, voulant informer son mari des derniers évènements. Dans la voiture qui les emmenaient tous les trois vers Netherfield, Elizabeth remercia son beau-frère de son hospitalité.

« Jane m'a raconté ce que vous avez dû endurer aujourd'hui, il vous mieux que vous évitez de vous retrouver en présence de votre soeur et de son mari. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous avoir à Netherfield pendant quelques jours.»


	11. Chapter 11

_Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter souhaiter à tous une très belle année 2015, bonheur, santé et réussite ! _

_Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. _

_Bonne continuation :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 : l'hiver<span>**

Ainsi que l'avait prédit Jane, les Wickham écourtèrent leur séjour à Longbourne, mais Elizabeth préféra prolonger l'invitation à Netherfield pour profiter de ses derniers jours en compagnie de sa soeur. La vie des Bingley était douce et calme. Jane et Charles s'entendaient à merveille. Toujours d'accord sur tout, aucune dispute ne venait assombrir les premières semaines de leur mariage. Elizabeth et Jane passaient leurs journées ensemble, Charles préférant s'éclipser pour de longues balades à cheval, laissant de nombreux moments d'intimité aux deux soeurs.

Le moment des adieux vint trop rapidement. Ce petit matin de janvier était glacial. Les Bingley avaient raccompagné Elizabeth jusqu'à Longbourne pour prendre congé de la famille Bennet. La Saison commençait et les nouveaux mariés devaient y participer activement.

« Je t'écrirais souvent ma chère Lizzie, tu sauras absolument tout !»

« J'y compte bien Jane !»

Les deux soeurs s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Elizabeth resta un long moment dehors à regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer, Betsy vint à sa rencontre.

« Miss Elizabeth ! Ce courrier et ce colis sont arrivés durant votre séjour à Netherfield.»

Intriguée Elizabeth monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture de M Darcy.

_Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_ J'espère que ma lettre et le colis qui l'accompagne n'arriveront pas trop tardivement à Longbourne. Malgré le fait que nous soyons séparé, j'ai souhaité vous offrir ce petit présent. J'espère que grâce à lui, vous ne m'oublierez pas ... _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

La lettre contenait un autre feuillet dont l'écriture était inconnue à Elizabeth.

_Mlle Bennet, _

_ Je me permets de vous écrire avec l'autorisation de mon frère, afin de vous souhaiter ainsi qu'à votre famille, mes voeux les plus sincères. Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de votre futur mariage avec Fitzwilliam et il me tarde de vous avoir auprès de nous. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous écrire souvent. Au plaisir de vous lire,_

_ Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth relut une seconde fois la lettre de sa future belle soeur. Il en émanait tant de gentillesse et de spontanéité qu'elle se sentit fondre de tendresse pour Georgiana. Elle était persuadée qu'elles s'entendraient parfaitement, car elle avait le même âge de Kitty. La perspective d'avoir une nouvelle soeur la ravissait. Cependant sa curiosité la ramena rapidement au colis qui accompagnait les lettres. Il n'était pas très grand et plutôt léger. Défaisant délicatement les liens qui maintenaient la boîte fermée, elle découvrit d'abord un rouleau. Georgiana lui faisait parvenir plusieurs partitions pour piano à quatre mains. Elizabeth rit de bon coeur.

« Décidément, elle n'en démords pas !»

Depuis leur rencontre à Pemberley, la jeune femme insistait pour qu'Elizabeth joue du piano avec elle, son frère lui ayant exagérément vanté les mérites musicaux de sa fiancée. Elizabeth soupira. Elle mettrait Mary à contribution pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Le second cadeau était un délicat mouchoir brodé, qu'elle devina être encore un cadeau de Georgiana.

« M Darcy m'aurait-il caché ses talents de brodeur ?»

Elizabeth sourit en imaginant son fiancé penché sur un travail de couture, plissant les yeux et jurant parce qu'il s'était piqué avec l'aiguille. Passant délicatement son doigt sur les fils, elle déchiffra les lettres brodées, E D. Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de réaliser que ces initiales seraient les siennes après son mariage.

« Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. Ca rend plutôt bien comme nom !»

Elle s'entraina à le répéter plusieurs fois, tantôt d'une voix aimable, puis d'une voix autoritaire. Son attention se reporta vite sur la boîte qui contenait un troisième et dernier cadeau. Il était soigneusement enveloppé dans un papier de soie gris. De taille petite, l'objet était plat et de forme ovale. Elizabeth tâtait délicatement l'emballage, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Il protégeait une adorable miniature représentant M Darcy, semblable à celle qu'elle avait pu admirer dans la vitrine de Pemberley lors de sa visite avec son oncle et sa tante Gardiner. Elle examina avec attention le portait. Il était extraordinairement ressemblant, les yeux en particulier étaient si expressifs qu'ils semblaient réels. Elizabeth contempla longuement le portrait de son bien aimé avant de le poser délicatement sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de M Darcy.

« Voyons Lizzie ! Fais un effort, c'est la troisième fois que tu te trompes au même passage !»

Mary désespérait de réussir à faire de sa soeur aînée une pianiste accomplie. Elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme d'aider Elizabeth à travailler les partitions que lui avait fait parvenir Georgiana mais devant la difficulté de la tâche, elle faillit renoncer.

« J'ai mal à la tête Mary, faisons une pause veux-tu ?»

Mary haussa les épaules et se remit à jouer.

« Pour te remercier de ton aide, je t'emmène à Meryton cet après midi. Tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux, je te l'offre.»

Mary ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à cette perspective mais poussée par Kitty qui souhaitait elle aussi aller à Meryton, elle finit par accepter.

Tandis que Kitty dévalisait la boutique de rubans sous le regard désapprobateur de Mary, Elizabeth réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir en retour à Georgiana et à M Darcy. Meryton n'offrait pas les mêmes ressources que Londres, et Elizabeth ne possédait pas encore les finances des Darcy. Elle entraina ses soeurs chez le libraire. Mary se montra plus intéressée et Kitty ronchonnait. Elizabeth finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Passionnée de musique, Georgiana devait certainement disposer de nombreuses partitions.

« Ce bel étui en cuir devrait lui plaire, je pourrais facilement le lui personnaliser en gravant ses initiales sur le devant.»

Comme promis, elle offrit à Mary un livre de maximes qui avait retenu son attention. De retour à Longbourne, Elizabeth s'affligea de n'avoir rien trouvé pour M Darcy. Le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert était bien trop personnel pour se contenter du premier objet venu. Elle décida de commencer par la gravure de l'étui de Georgiana, pensant que l'inspiration lui viendrait peut être en travaillant.

_Chère Georgiana, _

_ Votre lettre et vos présents m'ont causé une grande joie. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous souhaite à mon tour mes meilleurs voeux. Je serais ravie de correspondre avec vous jusqu'au printemps, date à laquelle nous aura le plaisir de nous revoir. J'espère recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,_

_ Votre amie, Elizabeth Bennet_

Lorsqu'elle acheva le paquet et la lettre destinés à Georgiana, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, préférant éviter les repas de famille où les lamentations de Mrs Bennet la mettait au supplice. Une petite excursion nocturne dans les cuisines s'imposait. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de découvrir M Bennet, tranquillement attablé devant une assiette généreusement garnie.

« Je vois que la faim fait sortir les souris de leur trou.»

M Bennet souriait.

« Les rats de bibliothèque aussi il semblerait.»

Elizabeth s'assit en face de son père. Ce dernier l'examina avec attention. Sa fille avait minci, elle flottait dans ses robes et sa peau était de plus en plus pâle.

« Lizzie chérie, vous ne pouvez vous nourrir d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Que va penser M Darcy au printemps prochain ?»

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Depuis son départ pour Pemberley, elle se sentait dépérir, l'appétit l'avait quitté en même temps que lui.

« Il faut que vous preniez soin de vous et quelques kilos supplémentaires ne vous feraient pas de mal. Commencez donc par cela.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui donna sa propre assiette. Tout en ouvrant les placards pour se resservir, il questionna sa fille.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de M Darcy dernièrement ?»

« En effet père, des lettres et des cadeaux de sa part ainsi que de sa soeur.»

« En voilà une jeune fille gâtée !»

M Bennet regarda le visage de fille s'éclairer au souvenir de son fiancé. Il l'interrogea sur le contenu du colis. En guise de réponse, Elizabeth lui tendit le portrait qui ne la quittait plus.

« Voilà une peinture fort ressemblante.»

La jeune femme acquiesça et confia soudain à son père qu'elle ne savait quoi lui offrir en retour. M Bennet sourit.

« De mon temps, lorsqu'une jeune fille était éprise d'un jeune homme, elle lui offrait une mèche de ses cheveux.»

Assise devant son miroir, Elizabeth peignait soigneusement ses longues boucles brunes. Armée d'un ciseau, elle dégagea une longue mèche qui courrait le long de sa nuque. D'un coup sec, elle la coupa puis la tressa avec soin. Choisissant à dessein l'un des rubans de sa tenue de demoiselle d'honneur lors du mariage de Jane, elle acheva son cadeau par un noeud savant. Satisfaite du résultat, elle enveloppa soigneusement cette petite partie d'elle-même dans son plus joli mouchoir, avant de la glisser dans l'enveloppe destinée à son fiancé.

_Cher M Darcy, _

_ Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point votre cadeau m'a ravie ! Cette miniature est une véritable source de réconfort pour moi, alors que vous vous trouvez si loin de moi. Elle ne me quitte jamais, ainsi je peux à tout moment la regarder... J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à Georgiana sans passer par votre intermédiaire, j'espère que cela ne vous déplait pas. Puissiez vous trouver dans mon cadeau, autant de plaisir que j'en reçu du vôtre. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : correspondance**

Le 20 Janvier

_Miss Elizabeth_

_ J'ai bien reçu votre dernière lettre. Je vous remercie vivement pour le cadeau qui l'accompagnait. J'ai relégué au placard mon ancien étui et je ne me sers plus que du vôtre ! Fitzwilliam me l'envie grandement, surtout lorsque je lui ai dit que vous aviez vous-même gravé mes initiales. Je compte les jours qui nous séparent de votre arrivée à Pemberley. Si vous trouvez aussi le temps long, écrivez moi, je vous répondrais avec plaisir._

_ Georgiana Darcy_

_Chère Miss Elisabeth_

_ En premier lieu, il me faut vous remercier doublement. Merci pour le soin et la tendresse que vous témoignez à Georgiana. Vous ne ne pouvez imaginer sa joie lorsqu'elle a découvert votre lettre et le colis libellés à son nom propre. Cela ne m'a absolument pas déplu que vous vous adressiez directement à elle, j'ai toute confiance en vous. Je crois qu'une présence féminine lui fait défaut. J'ai su tenir mon rôle de frère et de tuteur, mais je ne peux combler l'absence d'une mère, d'une soeur ou d'une amie, et j'ose espérer que très bientôt vous pourrez remplir ces fonctions à mes côtés. _

_Comment vous exprimer toute ma gratitude face au présent qui accompagnait votre lettre ? Posséder une partie de vous me rempli de bonheur ! Tout comme vous, cette mèche de cheveux ne me quitte plus, la sentir contre mon coeur me donne le courage d'affronter les semaines qui me séparent de votre arrivée à Pemberley. J'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt._

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

><p>Le 2 Février<p>

_ Chère Miss Georgiana, _

_ Je suis ravie que l'étui vous ait plu ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas vos talents de brodeuse et je crains fort que la gravure ne soit approximative. Tout comme vous je compte les jours et le temps me parait horriblement long. Mes journées oscillent entre la lecture et l'ennui. Le temps est détestable et je ne peux m'adonner à la marche que très brièvement, à mon grand désespoir. Donnez moi vite de vos nouvelles, vous lire égaye mon quotidien._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_

_Cher M Darcy, _

_ Ne soyez paz jaloux de votre soeur si je lui écris autant qu'à vous. Si comme vous le souhaitez je dois devenir une soeur pour elle, il est nécessaire pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaître pour devenir amies. Cela ne me demande cependant pas un gros effort, tant Georgiana est charmante. Lui écrire est un véritable plaisir et il me tarde réellement de la revoir. _

_J'occupe la plus grande partie de mon temps à imaginer vos activités à Pemberley. Auriez vous l'amabilité de me faire une description détaillée de vos journées ? Je souhaiterai savoir à quoi ressemble votre quotidien à vous ainsi qu'à Georgiana. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_

* * *

><p>Le 10 Février<p>

_ Ma très chère Lizzie, _

_ Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse de t'écrire depuis Londres. La Saison a débuté voilà presque un mois et je ne trouve le loisir de t'envoyer des nouvelles que maintenant, j'en suis désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel tourbillon mondain ! _

_Certes nous ne sommes invités pour l'instant qu'en qualité de belle famille de M Hurst mais cela nous suffit grandement ! Je ne désespère pas de recevoir des invitations à notre nom propre. J'assiste tous les lundis après midi au salon que tient Mrs Hurst dans sa résidence de Grosvenor Square, j'ai fait la connaissance de nombreuses femmes mariées. Elles sont toutes charmantes et j'ai grand plaisir à converser avec elles._

_Je dois malheureusement te quitter là car nous dînons à l'extérieur ce soir et je dois me préparer. Charles tient à ce que je sois la plus coquette possible, ce qui ne me ressemble guère !_

_ Ta soeur, Jane Bingley_

* * *

><p>Le 22 Février<p>

_ Chère Miss Elizabeth,_

_ Le temps semble figé à Pemberley. Depuis Noël, une épaisse couche de neige recouvre le Derbyshire, nous coupant presque du monde entier. Il n'y a guère que les visites du colonel Fitzwilliam et vos lettres qui animent notre quotidien. Je m'exerce la plupart du temps sur mon pianoforte aux nouvelles partitions que m'a offert Fitzwilliam pour Noël. Je ne vois quasiment pas mon frère de la journée, tout occupé à la gestion du domaine, aussi les jours me semblent longs. J'espère recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_ Georgiana Darcy_

_Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_ M Collins se joint à moi pour vous adresser tous nos voeux de bonheur suite à vos fiançailles avec M Darcy de Pemberley. Je suis ravie pour vous et je vous souhaite de trouver confort et stabilité dans cette union. Sachez qu'en vous écrivant, je me heurte à la désapprobation de Lady Catherine, qui comme vous vous en doutez, s'oppose fermement à votre union. Je compte sur votre discrétion pour qu'elle n'en sache rien._

_Je profite de cette lettre pour vous annoncer un heureux évènement, le Seigneur a décidé de bénir notre union en nous octroyant la joie d'avoir un enfant. Il doit naître courant Juillet. _

_J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

_ Votre amie, Charlotte Collins_

* * *

><p>Le 1er Mars<p>

_Ma chère Jane, _

_ Je me languissait d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je suis ravie de voir que la Saison se déroule bien pour vous et que tu as fait de nouvelles connaissances. J'espère que la cohabitation avec les Hurst et Miss Bingley n'est pas trop difficile et que Charles se porte bien. _

_ La vie à Longbourne est tranquille. Mère se plaint toujours de ses nerfs et Père s'enferme moins dans son bureau depuis que Lydia est partie. Son départ a eu un effet bénéfique sur Kitty qui s'est assagie et sur Mary qui s'ouvre davantage à moi. Tu me manques beaucoup, il me tarde de te revoir pour mon mariage. Nous partons bientôt pour le Derbyshire, il me tarde tellement !_

_ Ta soeur, Elizabeth Bennet_

_ Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_ Je vous prie d'excuser mon long silence mais Georgiana a du vous avertir que mon emploi du temps était assez chargé en cette période hivernale. Mes journées ne sont pas très palpitantes, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Pemberley est un grand domaine dont beaucoup de personnes dépendent. En tant que maître ces gens sont sous ma responsabilité et il est de mon devoir de veiller à leur bien-être. C'est ce à quoi j'occupe mes journées. Malgré toutes ces charges, vous ne quittez guère mes pensées et travailler contribue à rendre l'attente de vous retrouver moins longue. Ecrivez moi, je me languis d'avoir de vos nouvelles. _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

><p>Le 16 Mars<p>

_Ma chère Charlotte, _

_ Votre lettre me va droit au coeur et je vous sais gré de ne pas m'avoir retiré votre amitié malgré les injonctions de Lady Catherine. _

_Je dois à mon tour vous féliciter pour cette heureuse nouvelle. J'espère que vous vous portez bien ainsi que votre enfant. Transmettez toutes mes félicitations à M Collins. _

_Cette lettre est la dernière que je vous envoie depuis Longbourne. Mon départ pour Pemberley approche à grands pas et cette perspective me remplie de joie. _

_Ecrivez moi souvent pour me donner de vos nouvelles._

_ Votre amie, Elizabeth Bennet_

_ Cher M Darcy, _

_ Je préfère accaparer vos pensées plutôt que de vous ennuyer avec des lettres sans intérêt. Néanmoins je suis ravie de constater que malgré votre charge de travail, vous trouvez le temps de m'écrire. _

_A Longbourne, les préparatifs de notre départ ont commencé. Je peine à contenir mon impatience à l'idée de vous revoir ainsi que Georgiana dans quelques jours._

_Je dois achever ici ma lettre, car ma mère me réclame à grands cris et ne me laisse jamais en paix guère plus de dix minutes. _

_Vous retrouver me cause bien du plaisir et des tourments ..._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_

* * *

><p>Le 20 Mars<p>

_Ma chère Georgiana, _

_ Les préparatifs du départ sont quasiment achevés et c'est la dernière lettre que je vous envoie depuis Longbourne. Dans quelques jours, j'aurais enfin le plaisir de vous retrouver et nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaître, pour former une véritable famille. Dans cette perspective réjouissante, je vous laisse._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : le dernier voyage**

Elizabeth était déjà prête et habillée depuis un long moment lorsque sa mère vint la réveiller. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'elle ne dormait plus, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver M Darcy. Une fois ses affaires descendues dans le hall, elle resta un long moment à examiner sa chambre. Elle se revit couchée sous les draps avec Jane, discutant le soir du fameux bal de Meryton qui allait bouleverser leurs vies, consolant Jane du départ précipité de M Bingley de Netherfield, et dansant de joie pour célébrer leurs fiançailles.

« Lizzie ? C'est l'heure de partir.»

M Bennet se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elizabeth était partagée entre la tristesse de quitter Longbourne et son père et sa joie à l'idée de retrouver son fiancé. Comme pour l'encourager, M Bennet lui prit le bras et ils quittèrent ensemble la maison de son enfance.

M Darcy s'était occupé des moindres détails de leur voyage, qui devait durer trois jours. Ils avaient à leur disposition deux voitures pour leur permettre de voyager à leur aise et d'emporter autant que de bagages que le souhaitait Mrs Bennet. Les cochers avaient été spécialement choisis par M Darcy et connaissaient avec précision l'itinéraire et les étapes du voyage. Bercée par la voiture, Elizabeth ne tarda pas à s'endormir rapidement. Elle ne se réveilla que lors de la halte programmée du déjeuner.

« Où sommes nous père ?»

« Nous venons d'arriver dans le Bedforshire. Cela fait près de quatre heures que nous roulons sans discontinuer.»

Elizabeth était heureuse de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle se sentait reposée mais toujours aussi impatiente. Après une collation rapide, la famille Bennet reprit la route. Ils étaient attendus le soir même dans une auberge de Northampton. En une journée, ils avaient accompli une bonne partie du trajet. Malgré le confort des voitures, tous furent heureux de ce nouvel arrêt. M Darcy leur avait réservé un étage entier de l'établissement, composé de trois chambres et d'un grand salon. Ils dinèrent tous ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Dans sa chambre, Elizabeth découvrit un magnifique bouquet qui embaumait l'air, composé de roses rouges, fait étonnant en cette période de l'année.

_Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_ J'espère que votre voyage se passe bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée par tant de route. Plus que deux jours et vous serez enfin près de nous ..._

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Charmée par le message qui accompagnait le bouquet, Elizabeth s'endormit rapidement.

La seconde journée de voyage se passa agréablement. Il faisait encore froid mais le manteau neigeux avait disparu, facilitant le cheminement des Bennet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge le soir, ils venaient d'entrer dans le Derbyshire.

« Eh bien Lizzie, comment trouvez vous les terres de votre futur époux ?»

« Voyons mère, M Darcy ne possède pas tout le Derbyshire !»

« Vous avez raison ma chère, nous ne sommes sans doute pas encore entrés dans la moitié lui appartenant ...»

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était incorrigible et son attitude manquait cruellement de savoir-vivre. Comme la veille, elle trouva dans sa chambre un bouquet de roses ainsi qu'un grand paquet. Intriguée, elle souleva délicatement le couvercle.

_Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_ Vous voilà arrivée dans le Derbyshire. Voici un modeste présent pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue ..._

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Sous le papier de soie reposait une robe vert émeraude. Elizabeth la déplia délicatement. Elle était simple mais élégante, sans fioritures mais d'une coupe impeccable. Tandis qu'elle admirait la robe, Kitty fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Quelle robe superbe Lizzie ! Mère ? Venez vite voir ce que M Darcy a envoyé à Lizzie !»

Mrs Bennet s'empressa d'accourir accompagnée de Mary et de M Bennet. Gênée Elizabeth voulut ranger la robe dans sa boîte mais sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Voilà un cadeau somptueux ma chère Lizzie, cette couleur vous va à merveille.»

M Bennet hocha la tête, se félicitant mentalement de la délicatesse de son futur gendre.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, la famille Bennet reprit tranquillement la route. Il ne restait guère plus de trois heures de voyage avant d'arriver à Pemberley. Les paysages du Derbyshire semblèrent encore plus beaux à Elizabeth que lors de son voyage avec les Gardiner. M Darcy avait eu raison d'insister pour célébrer leur mariage au printemps. Bien que seuls les prémices en soient apparents, Elizabeth se doutait que le spectacle de Pemberley au début du mois de mai serait magique. M Bennet, en fin connaisseur, appréciait à sa juste valeur la beauté des paysages environnants. Passé le village de Lambton où avait grandie Mrs Gardiner, les voiture s'engagèrent dans une petite allée. La tête passée par le fenêtre, Mrs Bennet observait la route avec attention, tentant d'apercevoir le château de Pemberley. Lorsque les voitures arrivèrent enfin devant l'édifice, Mrs Bennet poussa un cri de désappointement.

« Est ce donc là Pemberley ? Mais c'est à peine plus grand que Longbourne !»

Elizabeth regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ne vous méprenez pas mère, il ne s'agit nullement de Pemberley.»

« Mais où sommes nous donc alors ?»

Sur le perron, deux domestiques attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la famille Bennet. A l'arrivée des voitures, ils s'avancèrent pour les accueillir.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Ripley House. Je m'appelle Coleen et voici mon mari John.»

Elizabeth s'avança vers le couple.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Elizabeth Bennet, voici mes parents, M et Mrs Bennet, et mes deux jeunes soeurs Catherine et Mary.»

Le couple salua respectueusement les invités de leur maître.

« M Darcy met à votre disposition la maison ainsi que ses dépendances. John va s'occuper de vos bagages. Je vous invite à entrer, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.»

Ainsi que l'avait affirmé Mrs Bennet, Ripley House n'était guère plus grand que Longbourne, aussi Elizabeth s'y trouva rapidement à son aise. Prévenus par Coleen, qu'ils étaient attendus le soir même à Pemberley pour dîner, chaque membre de la famille Bennet se retira dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. Elizabeth savoura le bain que lui avait préparé la jeune femme, qui lui portait une attention toute particulière. Elle regardait distraitement les volutes de vapeur qui se formaient au dessus de l'eau chaude, se préparant mentalement à revoir M Darcy. Elle était toujours aussi impatiente mais une certaine angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Elle n'était pas une simple invitée mais la future Mrs Darcy et elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. S'était-elle montrée trop familière avec les domestiques ? Elizabeth décida que rester elle-même était la meilleure ligne de conduite. Elle était une personne simple et elle le resterait, Mrs Darcy ou pas. Après s'être prélassée une bonne demie heure dans l'eau, elle s'inquiéta de sa tenue. Tout naturellement, elle voulait porter la robe verte que M Darcy lui avait fait parvenir lors de leur seconde étape. Elle s'apprêtait à s'habiller lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

« Oui ?»

«C'est Coleen miss Bennet.»

« Entrez je vous en prie.»

Coleen s'avança vers Elizabeth qui tenait toujours sa robe.

« Je vous en prie Miss, laissez moi vous aider.»

Surprise Elizabeth refusa gentiment son aide. Coleen était perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais connu de jeune femme qui sache se vêtir seule et cela l'étonnait grandement. Certes elle avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs au château qui disaient que la future Mrs Darcy n'était rien d'autre qu'une campagnarde mal dégrossie mais elle ne leur avait pas prêté attention. Miss Bennet n'avait rien d'une paysanne, ses manières étaient délicates et elle était d'une grande beauté. Elizabeth finissait de s'habiller sous le regard attentif de Coleen. Cependant la jeune femme n'avait jamais porté de robe de cette facture et elle ne parvenait pas à attacher les lacets dans le dos.

« Je crois que votre aide sera la bienvenue.»

Les deux femmes se sourirent mutuellement. L'habileté de Coleen impressionna Elizabeth, qui se hasarda à lui demander si ses talents feraient aussi des miracles sur ses cheveux.

« Je vous en prie Miss Bennet, installez vous devant la coiffeuse.»

Elizabeth obtempéra et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle entama la conversation.

« Cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes au service de M Darcy ?»

« Depuis cinq ans Miss.»

« Quelle fonction occupez vous à Pemberley ?»

« Je suis femme de chambre et j'aide occasionnellement aux cuisines. Mon mari John est jardinier et il est responsable de la serre.»

Une serre, voilà l'explication aux superbes bouquets de roses qu'elle avait reçu. Elle continua son interrogatoire.

« Que pensez-vous de M Darcy ? Est-ce un bon maître ?»

Coleen suspendit ses gestes et considéra la jeune femme dans le miroir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à trop de familiarité avec la future Mrs Darcy. Reprenant d'un geste lent, la mèche de cheveux qu'elle était en train de tresser, elle lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

« M Darcy est un bon maître, ses employés sont bien traités et nous ne manquons de rien.»

Elizabeth la regarda à son tour. La domestique lui avait fait une réponse de façade.

« Je n'attends pas de vous que vous me disiez ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Je souhaite connaître votre opinion personnelle sur M Darcy. Soyez assurée que cette conversation restera entre nous.»

Coleen hésita. Elle se sentait proche de la jeune femme, elles avaient quasiment le même âge, elles auraient pu être soeurs dans une autre vie. Elle soupira.

« M Darcy est un homme bon, je le pense réellement. Il se soucie de notre sort et nous protège de son mieux. Mais il est parfois trop exigeant et il ne se rend pas toujours compte de nos difficultés.»

Elizabeth remercia la jeune femme pour sa franchise. Ce qu'elle lui disait de M Darcy était en accord avec l'image du maître de Pemberley qu'elle s'était forgée.

« J'ai terminé Miss Bennet.»

Toute à ses réflexions, Elizabeth n'avait pas suivi le travail de Coleen. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle eut un choc en se regardant dans le miroir. La robe mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux relevés en un savant chignon dégageaient délicatement ses épaules, que venaient habiller quelques boucles brunes.

« Vous êtes une véritable magicienne Coleen ! J'ai peine à me reconnaître !»

La jeune femme rosit du compliment d'Elizabeth et s'éclipsa discrètement. Face à la psyché, elle s'examina attentivement, admirant la robe et la coiffure.

« Me voici une vraie dame !»

Elle se mit à rire, savourant à l'avance l'effet qu'elle espérait provoquer chez M Darcy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : une nuit à Pemberley**

A mesure que la voiture s'avançait dans l'allée, les flambeaux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux pour guider l'équipage. La nuit était presque tombée, mais les derniers rayons de soleil permettaient d'apprécier la beauté du parc de Pemberley. Mrs Bennet n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait bientôt une demie heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans le parc du château et ce dernier n'était toujours pas en vue. Peu à peu la forêt laissa place à des collines verdoyantes qui surplombaient un immense lac.

« Le château est juste en face du lac mère, nous ne devrions plus tarder à l'apercevoir.»

Elizabeth tentait de calmer l'impatience Mrs Bennet. Enfin au détour d'un virage, Pemberley apparu dans toute sa splendeur. Eclairé par une centaine de torches, le château semblait flotter au dessus du lac. Pour une fois Mrs Bennet resta sans voix. Le cocher arrêta la voiture pour qu'ils puissent admirer à leur aise l'élégant édifice. Elizabeth sourit. L'endroit était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, le crépuscule donnait un air majestueux au château. Les chevaux repartirent au pas. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. M Bennet sourit chaleureusement à sa fille, fier qu'elle devienne bientôt la maîtresse d'un tel lieu. La voiture s'arrêta définitivement deux kilomètres plus loin, devant l'imposant escalier de Pemberley. Au pied du château, une foule nombreuse attendait la future Mrs Darcy, au premier plan se tenait M Darcy et Georgiana. L'estomac d'Elizabeth se contracta douloureusement de plaisir et de peur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'avança en premier, saisissant la main tendue de son fiancée.

«Miss Elizabeth.»

Il s'inclina élégamment devant elle.

«M Darcy.»

Elle lui fit sa plus belle révérence.

« Miss Elizabeth, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.»

Georgiana s'avança vers sa future belle soeur.

« Miss Georgiana, c'est pour moi aussi un plaisir de vous retrouver.»

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

M Darcy s'avança vers le reste de la famille qui venait de descendre de voiture.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Pemberley M Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Catherine et Miss Mary. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.»

M Bennet remercia chaleureusement leur hôte de son accueil et des dispositions prises à leur égard.

« Mrs Reynolds va vous conduire au salon. Nous vous rejoignons dans quelques instants.»

Lorsque la famille Bennet eut disparu, M Darcy passa le bras d'Elizabeth autour du sien et prit la parole d'une voix forte, afin d'être entendu de l'ensemble des domestiques.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Miss Elizabeth Bennet, qui deviendra sous peu Mrs Darcy. A ce titre, vous devez lui témoigner la même préséance qu'à mon égard et obéir à ses moindres souhaits.»

Ayant terminé, M Darcy voulut entrainer Elizabeth vers les escaliers. Elle l'arrêta d'une pression de main.

« Si vous le permettez ...» murmura-t-elle.

Darcy hocha la tête.

« Je souhaite vous remercier personnellement pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé ce soir. Sachez que votre présence me touche et que je ferais de mon mieux pour être la digne maîtresse de Pemberley. J'espère avoir le temps de faire connaissance avec chacun de vous au cours des prochains jours. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée.»

Offrant son plus beau sourire aux domestiques qui s'inclinaient sur son passage, Elizabeth pénétra enfin dans le hall de Pemberley.

« Georgiana, veux-tu bien aller tenir compagnie à nos hôtes quelques instants, je souhaiterais dire quelques mots en privé à Miss Elizabeth.»

La jeune fille s'inclina et obéit à la demande de son frère. Elizabeth le taquina.

« Voyons M Darcy, il n'est guère convenable de rester seule avec vous.»

« Me refuserez-vous le plaisir de vous avoir quelques instants pour moi tout seul alors que je me languis de vous depuis bientôt trois mois ?»

Il embrassa délicatement sa main qui n'avait pas quitté son bras.

« Je crois qu'il me serait en effet difficile de vous refuser quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui M Darcy.»

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le hall, les yeux dans les yeux savourant le plaisir de se retrouver. Un toussotement discret les ramena sur terre. Mrs Reynolds se tenait près d'une porte.

« Le dîner est prêt M Darcy.»

« Je vous remercie Mrs Reynolds. Approchez-vous je vous prie.»

Elle s'avança jusqu'au couple et s'inclina devant Elizabeth.

« Miss Elizabeth, je vous présente Mrs Reynolds l'intendante de Pemberley.»

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir Miss Elizabeth et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au château.»

Elizabeth s'inclina en retour.

« Le plaisir est partagé Mrs Reynolds. J'espère que nous pourrons nous entretenir prochainement.»

Mrs Reynolds s'inclina une fois de plus et laissa le couple à nouveau seul.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de laisser trop longtemps Georgiana seule avec ma mère, elle risquerait de l'effrayer.»

Darcy sourit à ce trait d'humour et accompagna Elizabeth jusqu'au salon. Mrs Bennet se tenait coite dans un coin et M Bennet s'était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu. Georgiana était en grande conversation avec Kitty et Mary, parlant chiffon avec la première et musique avec la seconde. L'arrivée du couple sonna l'heure du dîner. M Darcy s'installa en bout de table, face à M Bennet. Mrs Bennet prit place à droite de son mari et Mary à la gauche de son père. Elizabeth et Georgiana se faisaient face, entourant M Darcy. Kitty occupait la place entre sa mère et sa soeur. Le repas se passa agréablement, et au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth sa mère se tint à peu près correctement. La jeune femme était ravie de converser avec son fiancé, qui l'informa des derniers préparatifs du mariage qui devait avoir lieu dans un mois.

« Une voiture viendra vous chercher demain en milieu de matinée. Je vous ai prévu un entretien avec Mrs Reynolds concernant l'organisation de la noce. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez rester déjeuner avec Georgiana. Je vous rejoindrez le soir pour dîner.»

A cette perspective, Georgiana battit des mains et Elizabeth s'empressa d'accepter.

« Vous semblez oublier quelque chose M Darcy.»

Mrs Bennet semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue.

« Elizabeth n'y entend absolument rien dans l'organisation d'un tel évènement. Il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de mère de superviser son mariage.»

M Darcy fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth sourit d'un air amusé.

« Décidément ces deux là ne seront jamais d'accord sur rien !»

Calmement mais fermement Darcy rétorqua :

« Mrs Bennet, je m'en remets totalement au jugement d'Elizabeth et au savoir faire de Mrs Reynolds. Je suis persuadée que votre fille saura vous demander conseil en cas de nécessité.»

" Mais ..."

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mrs Bennet. N'oubliez pas que vous vous trouvez sous mon toit et je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir respecter mes décisions.»

Le ton de M Darcy était sans appel, aussi Mrs Bennet préféra battre en retrait. Elle n'appréciait guère les manières de son futur gendre et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait plaire à sa fille chez lui hormis ses 10 000 livres de rente.

Après le repas, tous s'installèrent dans le petit salon attenant. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, créant une atmosphère familiale. Mrs Bennet, Kitty, Mary avaient entrainé Georgiana dans une partie de cartes et M Bennet avait retrouvé son fauteuil près du feu. Elizabeth et M Darcy s'étaient installés sur un sofa légèrement à l'écart.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point vous êtes ravissante ce soir.»

Elizabeth rougit.

« Il me faut vous remercier pour les fleurs et la robe, ces délicates attentions m'ont vraiment touchée.»

« Pour la robe, il vous faudra remercier Georgiana, c'est elle qui a choisi le modèle.»

« Comment M Darcy ? Vous n'y entendez rien à matière de mode ?»

Son rire clair traversa la pièce, attirant l'attention du reste de la famille.

«Je voulais aussi vous féliciter pour votre intervention auprès du personnel de Pemberley lors de votre arrivée. Vous avez trouvé les mots justes et je suis persuadé que vous saurez vous faire aimer et respecter d'eux.»

Elizabeth était rassurée, elle n'avait pas commis d'impair et sa façon d'agir avait plu à M Darcy. Lorsque le carillon sonna douze coups, la famille Bennet prit congé de leurs hôtes.

Dans la voiture qui les ramenaient vers Ripley, Mrs Bennet ne pu s'empêcher de critiquer ouvertement les choix de M Darcy, furieuse de ne pas avoir son mot à dire dans l'organisation du mariage de sa propre fille.

« M Bingley est un vrai gentleman lui !»

« Mrs Bennet ! Je vous prie de modérer vos propos ! Ce n'est pas parce que M Darcy ne vous laisse pas tout commander à votre guise qu'il n'en est pas moins un gentleman.»

Le ton de M Bennet était sans appel. Elizabeth avait rarement vu son père user de son autorité sur sa mère, préférant la tranquillité au conflit. Soucieuse de tranquilliser sa mère, Elizabeth lui promit de faire appel à ses lumières sans hésitation. Mais Mrs Bennet s'était vexée et n'adressa plus la parole à personne durant les deux jours qui suivirent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Mrs Reynolds**

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa devant l'escalier de Pemberley, Mrs Reynolds attendait déjà Elizabeth. Après les salutations d'usage, elle entraina rapidement la jeune femme dans le château. Débarrassée de son manteau et de ses gants par un domestique empressé, elle suivit docilement l'intendante. Cette dernière l'entraina vers la partie basse du château, réservée aux domestiques. Par une porte entrouverte, Elizabeth aperçu les cuisines. Elle croisa de nombreux domestiques qui s'affairaient à leurs tâches. La jeune femme pensa que ce détour, visait à démontrer à la future Mrs Darcy que Mrs Reynolds accomplissait avec efficacité son travail d'intendante. Arrivée devant une petite porte, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Elizabeth.

« Voici mon bureau. Bien que je n'y sois que fort rarement, c'est d'ici que j'organise tous les évènements de Pemberley.»

La pièce était bien propre et bien rangée. Mrs Reynolds disposait d'une large table derrière laquelle elle s'assit, invitant Elizabeth à s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

« Nous avons beaucoup de détails à régler et peu de temps à notre disposition.»

M Darcy avait tracé les grandes lignes du mariage mais avait négligé de nombreux détails. Elizabeth allait donc devoir prendre des décisions en son nom.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu en fin de matinée à la chapelle de Pemberley, elle serait suivi d'un repas assis dans la salle de réception principale du château.

« J'ai plusieurs propositions de menus à vous soumettre.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui tendit une large feuille. Elizabeth parcouru rapidement le feuillet.

« Combien d'invités M Darcy compte t-il recevoir ?»

« Environ une cinquantaine Miss Bennet.»

C'était trois fois moins que pour le mariage de Jane et de M Bingley. Elizabeth fit rapidement son choix, elle voulait quelque chose de simple mais de raffiné. Mrs Reynolds nota ses exigences sans les commenter. La jeune femme ignorait les pensées de l'intendante.

« D'autre part, il vous faut choisir la décoration de l'église et de la salle de réception. Concernant la vaisselle et le linge de table, j'ai trois services à votre disposition et ...»

Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Ne serait-il pas judicieux de me faire visiter avant de me demander de choisir ?»

Mrs Reynolds acquiesça et entraina Elizabeth vers la salle de réception. C'était une pièce immense bordée de hautes fenêtres. Son plafond était entièrement recouvert d'une fresque aux tons rouges, qui suscita l'admiration de la jeune femme.

« Cette pièce est bien trop grande pour seulement cinquante invités», fit remarquer Elizabeth.

La salle pouvait contenir au bas mot deux cent personnes, idéale pour une grande réception mais pas pour un repas assis.

« A vrai dire, M Darcy voulait clôturer la soirée en donnant un bal en votre honneur. Il avait donc pensé utiliser l'espace vacant comme piste de danse.»

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Cette disposition ne lui convenait guère.

« Je suis persuadée que vous disposez d'une pièce aux dimensions plus réduites, qui permettrait d'y dîner .»

Mrs Reynolds ouvrit l'une des portes attenantes, dévoilant le grand salon de Pemberley. Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Qu'en pensez vous Mrs Reynolds ?»

L'intendante était surprise mais séduite par sa proposition. A sa charge de convaincre le maître des lieux. Elizabeth choisit avec soin la vaisselle et le linge de table, optant pour une décoration discrète, considérant que la beauté des pièces se suffisaient à elles-mêmes.

Mrs Reynolds entraina ensuite la future mariée jusqu'à la chapelle. Elle était située de l'autre côté du lac, sur un petit promontoire verdoyant. De taille modeste, elle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir la cinquantaine d'invités prévue. Edifiée dans le plus pur style gothique, son aspect n'était guère engageant. Elizabeth choisit de la décorer avec des tentures blanches et des bouquets de roses et de lys blancs. Mrs Reynolds consignait consciencieusement tous ce que la jeune femme choisissait.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à Pemberley il était presque une heure de l'après midi. L'intendante semblait satisfaite et Elizabeth également.

« Miss Georgiana vous attend dans le petit salon. Je vous fais apporter le déjeuner dans quelques instants.»

Elle s'inclina, voulant prendre congé.

« Je souhaiterai vous dire quelques mots si vous n'êtes pas trop pressée Mrs Reynolds.»

L'intendante se raidit.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail. Pemberley se présente sous son meilleur jour et je sais que vous y veillez chaque jour. Je souhaitais aussi vous remercier personnellement pour le soin que vous mettez dans l'organisation du mariage, je suis ravie de notre collaboration et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours de même à l'avenir.»

Mrs Reynolds s'inclina une seconde fois et disparu sans dire un mot. Sans plus attendre, Elizabeth s'avança vers le petit salon où l'attendait Georgiana. La jeune fille trépignait d'impatience, aussi lorsque Elizabeth frappa à la porte, elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

« Miss Elizabeth !»

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant son aînée.

« Ma chère Georgiana ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !»

Elizabeth s'avança vers la jeune fille et les prit les mains. Ravie de cette marque de tendresse, Georgiana rougit.

« Je vous en prie appelez moi Elizabeth et permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom.»

Les deux femmes prirent place à table dans l'intimité du petit salon. Georgiana raconta son enfance à Elizabeth et ses années de pensionnat à Londres. Elle passa volontairement sous silence la fuite avortée avec Wickham, et lui vanta sous toutes les coutures les qualités de M Darcy.

« En vérité Georgiana, je crois que votre analyse est biaisée par l'amour que vous portez à votre frère !»

« Vous vous méprenez ! Fitzwilliam est doué de toutes les qualités et n'a que peu de défauts. C'est un frère aimant, un ami fidèle et un bon maître. Il peut parfois se montrer froid et hautain mais c'est pour se protéger.»

A son tour, Elizabeth passa par le menu détail ses plus tendres années, provocant l'incrédulité de Georgiana lorsqu'elle lui raconta qu'à l'âge de dix ans, elle avait décidé d'apprendre à nager et qu'elle s'était jetée toute habillée dans l'étang qui jouxtait Longbourne. Georgiana lui enviait son enfance heureuse, entourée par une famille nombreuse et présente. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance, sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie alors que Fitzwilliam était âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Leur père s'était retranché dans son chagrin et avait délaissé l'enfant qu'elle était. Seul son frère lui accordait toute son attention et sa tendresse, tissant un lien indéfectible entre eux.

Leur déjeuner achevé, Georgiana entraina malgré elle Elizabeth dans son salon de musique. La jeune femme reconnut instantanément l'endroit. C'est ici qu'elle avait surpris les retrouvailles de Darcy et de son soeur lors de sa visite à Pemberley l'année dernière.

« Mary m'a avoué que vous vous étiez entrainée dur sur les partitions que je vous ai fait parvenir à Longbourne. Voulez-vous bien jouer avec moi ?»

« Telle était mon intention Georgiana, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances.»

Elles s'assirent sur le banc devant le pianoforte. Les débuts furent assez difficiles. Georgiana jouait avec une telle virtuosité qu'Elizabeth s'arrêtait de jouer pour mieux l'écouter. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, elles parvinrent à s'accorder, jouant de concert. Leurs joues s'étaient rosies sous l'effort de concentration et par le plaisir qu'elles avaient à être ensemble. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, M Darcy observait attentivement la scène. Les deux jeunes femmes lui tournaient le dos et ne s'étaient pas aperçues de sa présence. Lorsque résonnèrent les dernières notes du concerto, Georgiana releva la tête et remarqua son frère dans le miroir.

« Fitzwilliam !»

Elle se releva précipitamment pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elizabeth était gênée.

« Miss Elizabeth. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de vous écouter, vous jouez à ravir.»

« Pas aussi bien que votre soeur j'en ai peur, mais j'ai essayé de lui faire honneur.»

M Darcy était rentré plus tôt que prévu, ne résistant pas à l'envie de revoir sa fiancée.

« Mrs Reynolds vous a-t'elle fait visité Pemberley ?»

« Seulement les endroits relatifs à notre mariage.»

M Darcy sourit.

« Vous plairait-il que je vous serve de guide ?»

Elizabeth découvrit avec enchantement les merveilles du château. Le rez de chaussée était composé de plusieurs pièces de réception, salles à manger et salons, dont la jeune femme avait eu un aperçu le matin même. Il l'entraina dans la partie réservée aux domestiques. Le personnel les regarda, étonnés, de voir leur maître accompagné de sa future épouse, faire le tour des communs. M Darcy les appelait tous par leur prénom, demandant des nouvelles de leurs enfants et de leurs familles. Elizabeth était étonnée par la proximité de son fiancé envers ses domestiques. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Leur visite se poursuivit à l'étage. Divisé en deux parties, l'aile gauche accueillait les visiteurs et les invités. Composée d'une dizaine de chambres, cette partie semblait désertée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Pemberley ne recevait plus. L'aile droite desservait les appartements personnels de la famille Darcy.

« Ici se trouve la chambre de Georgiana et au bout du couloir notre suite.»

L'emploi du mot notre avait fait sourire Elizabeth. Il ouvrit la porte centrale. La jeune femme pénétra dans charmant salon. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte fenêtre pour y découvrir le paysage. Un charmant jardin à l'anglaise s'étalait à ses pieds, avec en son centre un bâtiment de pierres blanches et de verre.

« C'est bien votre serre que j'aperçois ?»

« Comment avez-vous deviné ?»

Elizabeth sourit. En fille de botaniste, elle savait que les rosiers ne produisait leurs plus belles roses qu'au mois de mai. Or les fleurs que lui avait offert M Darcy ne pouvait provenir que d'une serre. L'homme se félicita de l'esprit perspicace de sa fiancée. Légèrement gêné, il lui indiqua que la porte de gauche desservait sa chambre et celle de droite celle qui serait bientôt la sienne.

« C'était celle de ma mère. Georgiana m'a aidé à la redécorer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.»

Elizabeth s'avança doucement vers la chambre. Elle était bien plus grande que celle de Longbourne mais son aspect cosy la rendait tout de suite chaleureuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin faisait face à une cheminée où flambait déjà un bon feu. Une coiffeuse était installé près de la porte fenêtre et de nombreuses penderies occupaient le reste de la chambre. Une petite porte la mena jusqu'à un charmant boudoir au centre duquel trônait une baignoire sur pied. La décoration des pièces était simple, dans des tons de rose pâle et de blanc, Elizabeth était sous le charme. M Darcy attendait anxieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« C'est merveilleux ! Cette chambre est un véritable paradis !»

M Darcy soupira de soulagement. Il avait tellement envie qu'Elizabeth se sente comme chez elle, qu'il aurait été prêt à repeindre toute la façade Pemberley si elle lui avait demandé. On frappa doucement à la porte.

« Voici Kate, elle va vous aider à vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir.»

« Mais je n'ai pas prévu de tenue, je pensais rentrer à Ripley.»

Darcy lui sourit et fit un geste en direction de la femme de chambre. Ouvrant l'un des nombreux placards de la chambre, Elizabeth découvrit une penderie garnie de robes et de rubans.

« J'ai pensé qu'une nouvelle garde robe vous ferait plaisir.»

Elizabeth était dubitative, avait-il honte de ses toilettes ? Elle ne savait quoi penser. M Darcy s'inquiéta du mutisme de sa fiancée. Il demanda à Kate de préparer un bain pour la future Mrs Darcy. La bonne s'enferma dans le boudoir, laissant le couple en tête à tête.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a froissé ?»

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

« Auriez-vous honte de moi M Darcy ?»

Face à cette attaque frontale, ce fut à son tour de rester muet. Elizabeth enchaina.

« La robe verte m'a beaucoup touché car je pensais que c'était un cadeau du coeur. Mais voilà que maintenant vous m'obligez à me préparer ici et que vous m'offrez une garde robe bien plus luxueuse que celle que je possède. Je suis donc en droit de vous demander si je vous fait honte.»

« Il n'est aucunement question de cela.»

M Darcy lui avait répondu d'un ton sec et avait revêtu son masque de froideur. Elizabeth se raidit. En une minute, la belle complicité qui lui unissait avait volé en éclats.

« L'unique but de ma démarche était de vous faire plaisir et de faire en sorte que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous à Pemberley. Je ne peux m'attarder plus longtemps, je dois aussi me préparer.»

Il la salua rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Elizabeth était désemparée, elle voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser mais lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, il avait déjà disparu. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, l'air défait.

« Avez vous choisi votre tenue Miss Bennet ?»

Kate la regardait avec sollicitude. Elle lui présenta plusieurs robes mais aucune ne plaisait à Elizabeth.

« Auriez vous quelque chose de plus simple, de plus sobre ?»

Kate était surprise. Généralement, les dames aimaient les robes très ouvragées, très riches. Elle ouvrit un autre placard. Une robe gris perle attira l'attention d'Elizabeth.

« Votre bain est prêt, vous n'avez qu'à sonner si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis juste à côté.»

La jeune femme s'enfonça entièrement dans l'eau chaude, laissant le liquide submerger ses cheveux.

« Quelle idiote je fais ! Nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés et nous nous disputons déjà !»

Lorsqu'elle en eut assez de tremper dans l'eau, elle voulut se saisir d'une serviette pour s'essuyer. Mais elle n'en trouva pas à sa disposition. Gênée, elle sonna.

« Kate ? Pourriez vous m'apporter de quoi me sécher s'il vous plait ?»

La bonne entra munie d'une grande serviette qu'elle déplia devant Elizabeth. Peu habituée à un tel service, la jeune femme voulut se saisir du drap.

« Levez-vous Miss, je vais vous sécher.»

Le visage d'Elizabeth prit une teinte cramoisie. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée nue devant qui que ce soit. Enroulée dans sa serviette, la jeune femme suivit la bonne dans la chambre. Elle avait étendu sur le lit le linge de corps et la robe grise. Kate prit les choses en main, rodée à ce genre d'exercice. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'attitude gênée de la jeune femme, elle l'habilla soignant chaque détail de sa tenue. Après l'avoir peignée et coiffée, elle la laissa seule. Elizabeth s'avança vers la porte du salon et écouta attentivement. Aucun bruit de lui parvenait. Elle ouvrit la porte. Le salon était désert. Bien décidée à s'expliquer avec M Darcy, elle s'assit et attendit patiemment.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour vos encouragements ! Le fait que vous appréciez ma fic me met sous pression ! Avis aux puristes, je vous conseille de sauter ce chapitre ;)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 : réconciliation<strong>

Darcy jeta rageusement sa veste sur le lit. Le front contre la fenêtre, il repensait aux mots d'Elizabeth.

« Monsieur ? Votre bain est prêt.»

Peter savait que son maître était contrarié mais même s'il en ignorait la véritable cause, il avait sa petite idée sur la question. Darcy remercia son valet et plongea rapidement dans l'eau chaude. Il écoutait Peter ouvrir les placards et choisir sa tenue du soir en sifflotant. Cela faisait bientôt quinze ans que l'homme s'occupait de son bien être au quotidien. Alors qu'il venait juste de fêter ses douze ans, son père le convoqua dans son bureau. Intimidé le jeune garçon découvrit M Darcy en compagnie d'un homme qui devait avoir environ 35 ans.

« Mon fils, te voilà presque un homme. Aussi il est nécessaire que tu disposes de ton propre valet de pied. Je te présente Peter. A partir de maintenant, cet homme est à ta charge.»

Peter s'inclina respectueusement devant le jeune garçon. Impressionné Fitzwilliam le salua en retour.

« Veuillez attendre mon fils dans le couloir je vous prie.»

Son père lui expliqua comment il devait se comporter envers son valet et qu'elles étaient ses responsabilités en tant que maître.

« Cet homme va partager ton quotidien pendant de longues années. Sois toujours courtois et poli envers lui. Assures-toi de son bien être comme il se préoccupe du tien. J'espère qu'il te sera un camarade fidèle.»

Darcy avait appliqué les consignes de son père à la lettre et avec le temps, Peter était devenu plus qu'un simple valet de pied. Sans pouvoir traiter d'égal à égal, il existait une certaine forme de libéralité entre eux. C'est cette amitié qui poussa Peter à questionner son maître. Tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'habiller, le valet hasarda quelques mots sur la future Mrs Darcy, s'enquérant de sa réaction lors de la visite du château.

« Absolument ravie jusqu'au moment où elle a découvert sa nouvelle garde robe ! Elle a pensé que je lui offrais des vêtements parce que j'avais honte de ses tenues.»

Peter esquissa un sourire. Cette Miss Bennet n'était pas faite du même bois que les autres !

« Est-ce le cas Monsieur ?»

Darcy réfléchit un instant. Non il n'avait pas honte d'elle, même si sa naissance et sa famille avaient été à un moment donné, un obstacle pour lui.

« Non, j'avais juste envie de lui faire plaisir. Si je pouvais la couvrir de cadeaux, de bijoux, de fourrure et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, je le ferais sans hésiter.»

Ajustant la cravate de son maître, Peter ajouta innocemment.

« Avez-vous songé à ce qui ferait réellement plaisir à Miss Bennet ?»

Darcy était un idiot. Elizabeth était bien trop indépendante pour que quelqu'un puisse dicter sa conduite. En redécorant la chambre et en choisissant ses tenues, il lui avait ôté toute possibilité d'exprimer ses propres envies. Il lui avait imposé la durée de leurs fiançailles et le lieu de leur mariage, ne lui laissant que des détails dans l'organisation de leur noce. Elle avait raison de lui en vouloir, il s'était comporté comme si elle était sa chose au lieu de la considérer comme son égale.

« Merci Peter pour vos sages conseils.»

Il inspira et ouvrit la porte. Elizabeth l'attendait dans leur salon commun, assise sur une bergère près du feu. Elle se leva aussitôt. Darcy remarqua qu'elle avait choisi la robe la plus simple, celle qui était le plus à son image.

« M Darcy je crois que je vous dois des excuses ...»

« Non je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.»

Ils s'assirent côte à côte.

« Je regrette de vous avoir imposé mes choix sans vous consulter. Je n'ai pensé qu'à mon plaisir sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait réellement vous plaire. J'ai été égoïste envers vous et vous avez tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir.»

Elizabeth l'écouta sans broncher, consciente que M Darcy fait un gros effort pour s'amender.

« Je sais que tout ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avait pensé pour me faire plaisir et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Il est vrai que depuis nos fiançailles vous avez pris beaucoup de choses en main, sans me laisser beaucoup de latitude. C'est là un trait de caractère particulièrement fort chez vous. Il fait votre charme aussi bien qu'il peut vous desservir.»

Darcy gardait la tête baissée. Elizabeth lui prit la main.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous, faisons la paix voulez-vous ?»

En guise de réponse, il embrassa sa main en retour.

« A l'avenir vous aurez toujours votre mot à dire concernant les décisions importantes. Je veux que vous soyez mon égale et pas seulement ma femme.»

A ces mots, le coeur d'Elizabeth fondit. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait, un mari aimant, loyal et fidèle, avec lequel elle pourrait être sur un pied d'égalité. Quelques larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues. M Darcy les essuya du bout des doigts, conscient que quelque chose d'important venait de naître entre eux. Elizabeth se laissait aller à la douce caresse de ses doigts, qui explorait tendrement son visage. Elle tenait toujours la main de Darcy dans la sienne, traçant des petits cercles dans sa paume. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, mus par la force invisible du désir. Darcy se pencha doucement vers Elizabeth, passant son bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la réchauffer. La jeune femme se laissait faire, savourant l'étreinte légère de son fiancé. Arrivé à quelques centimètres du visage de sa bien aimée, Darcy déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elizabeth lui sourit, comme un encouragement. Puis il l'embrassa chastement sur les deux joues. Son petit nez pointu le ravissait et il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser aussi. Elizabeth ne souriait plus. Elle leva la tête vers son fiancé. Ce dernier l'observait avec passion, quêtant une autorisation implicite. En guise de réponse, elle ferma les yeux. Le premier contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes fut à l'image d'un battement d'ailes de papillon, léger et fugace. Darcy ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par son désir. Il lui picora les lèvres de petits baisers. Elizabeth se laissait faire, savourant ce premier baiser. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, ses baisers se firent plus longs, plus appuyés, son bras se resserra autour de ses épaules comme pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Elizabeth était serrée contre lui, les mains contre son torse, abandonnée à son étreinte. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent sous la pression du désir et leur baiser devint beaucoup plus passionné. Haletant M Darcy s'écarta brusquement d'Elizabeth, marchant en direction de la fenêtre. La jeune femme avait le visage rouge et les yeux brillants. Son premier baiser avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances, elle aurait aimé qu'il se prolonge à l'infini. M Darcy lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. La jeune femme s'en inquiéta. Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'inconvenant ? Elle secoua la tête. Malgré la présence de Peter dans la pièce adjacente, leur situation devait sembler inconvenante aux yeux de M Darcy. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vous en prie ne me touchez pas.»

Sa voix était rauque, il faisait manifestement des efforts pour se contenir. Elizabeth était inquiète, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son fiancé dans un tel état. Docile, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la méridienne.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose de déplaisant ?»

Aux sanglots dans la voix d'Elizabeth, Darcy se retourna vivement. La jeune femme tentait à grand peine de retenir ses larmes.

« Ne pleurez pas je vous en prie !»

Il se jeta à ses pieds.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, j'ai seulement eu peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir. Je vous aime tellement que j'ai bien failli me laisser emporter par mon désir pour vous.»

A cet aveu, Elizabeth sourit. Prenant entre ses mains le visage de son fiancé, elle prit l'initiative de l'embrasser.

« Non Elizabeth, je vous en prie, il ne faut pas ...»

« Chuutt ...»

A son tour, elle explora le visage de M Darcy par des baisers légers. Vaincu, il se laissa faire, profitant des caresses de sa fiancée. Ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, elle embrassa son front, ses joues et son nez, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Grisée par le plaisir, elle l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se trouvent scellées dans une étreinte encore plus passionnée. M Darcy avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirait inexorablement vers lui. Les mains d'Elizabeth avaient délaissé son visage pour se croiser dans son dos. Ils basculèrent sur le tapis. Surprise la jeune femme se mit à rire mettant ainsi fin à leur étreinte. M Darcy l'aida à se relever, et elle prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans son apparence. Avisant sa cravate de travers et ses cheveux en bataille, elle fit de même pour son fiancé. C'est encore plus amoureux qu'ils descendirent au salon où la famille Bennet et Georgiana les attendaient patiemment. La soirée se passa agréablement. M Darcy semblait beaucoup plus détendu et bien disposé envers Mrs Bennet. Après le repas, Mrs Reynolds vint les retrouver pour discuter des arrangements décidés par Elizabeth pour le mariage. Darcy invita sa future belle mère à donner son avis, et approuva sans réserve les décisions pertinentes de sa fiancée. Mrs Bennet trouva bien quelques choses à redire ici et là mais fut impressionnée par le bon sens et le bon goût de sa fille. A n'en pas douter, elle serait une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sensiblement de la même façon. Georgiana fut autorisée à rendre visite aux Bennet à Ripley House. La maison résonnait des rires et des cris des quatre jeunes femmes, remplissant le vide laissé par le départ de Lydia dans le coeur de Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth et M Darcy se découvraient chaque jour un peu plus, leur complicité était tellement flagrante qu'elle provoqua de nombreuses interrogations chez Mrs Bennet. Un soir, elle s'aventura jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

« Je vous dérange Lizzie ?»

« Je vous en prie mère.»

« Puis-je m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous ?»

Elizabeth s'inquiéta à l'idée de subir une nouvelle leçon sur le devoir conjugal.

« Je crois que vous avez déjà abordé ce sujet avec moi, la veille du mariage de Jane. »

Mrs Bennet secoua la tête.

« Il s'agit nullement de cela Lizzie. Je voulais vous interroger sur la nature de vos sentiments envers M Darcy. »

Elizabeth était surprise. Sa mère était donc aveugle à ce point ?

« Pensez-vous réellement que je pourrais me marier à M Darcy, sans éprouver d'amour pour lui ? »

Mrs Bennet prit un air contrit, lui rappelant son attitude détestable au bal de Meryton et lors de leur visite à Netherfield.

« J'ai pensé que vous vouliez faire un plus beau mariage que Jane ! »

A ces mots, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Quand bien même il n'aurait pas un sou, je l'aurais quand même épousé ! Mais je sais l'importance que revêt pour vous ses 10 000 livres de rente et le fait qu'il possède la moitié du Derbyshire ! »

Mrs Bennet soupira. N'ayant pas de fils, sa plus grande crainte était de se voir jetée à la rue lors que son mari viendrait à décéder. Les mariages avantageux de ses filles aînées calmaient quelque peu ses angoisses.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne changeriez pas d'avis au dernier moment. »

Mrs Bennet se retira très dignement. Elizabeth était soulagée. Sa mère avait enfin compris qu'elle faisait un mariage d'amour et non pas un mariage d'argent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : pour un bouton de rose  
><strong>

Autant les quatre mois avait semblé à Elizabeth une éternité, autant ces cinq semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Elle voyait M Darcy tous les jours et de cette proximité était née une véritable intimité.

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant le mariage. Ce matin là, Elizabeth avait rendez-vous à Pemberley pour le dernier essayage de sa robe de mariée. Avant d'aller retrouver la modiste qui l'attendait dans sa future chambre, elle fit un détour pour saluer Georgiana. Entendant les gammes qui montaient de la salle de musique, elle dirigea naturellement ses pas vers cette pièce. Elle frappa et sans attendre de réponse, elle entra. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir assise au piano, une superbe jeune femme qui jouait divinement bien. Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement et dévisagea Elizabeth. Son visage gracieux s'était fermé et tout son corps montrait une certaine forme d'agacement. Elle la toisa, détaillant sa tenue.

« Normalement on attend la permission d'entrer. Un tel comportement est indigne du personnel de Pemberley. Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation à votre sujet avec M Darcy.»

Elizabeth s'inclina, amusée par le fait que cette jeune femme la prenne pour une domestique.

« J'étais à la recherche de Miss Georgiana. Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer où elle se trouve ?»

« Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes. Maintenant sortez que je puisse me concentrer sur mes gammes.»

Elizabeth s'inclina de nouveau et referma la porte. Ce malentendu fut fort instructif pour la jeune femme. Elle comprit que l'apparence était une chose importante dans la haute société. M Darcy avait essayé de la prévenir, en lui offrant des toilettes davantage dignes de son futur rang. Forte de cette nouvelle leçon, Elizabeth s'engagea dans l'aile personnelle des Darcy. La modiste l'attendait patiemment pour faire les dernières retouches. Cette fois-ci sa mère n'avait pas tenu à l'accompagner. Sereine la jeune femme observait son reflet dans le miroir. Georgiana l'avait aidé à choisir le modèle et les tissus. Elle espérait que le résultat serait à la hauteur des espérances de M Darcy. Au bout d'une heure, la robe était enfin prête. La couturière la replaça avec soin sur le mannequin avant de la recouvrir d'un voile protecteur puis s'éclipsa. Elizabeth sonna puis s'avança jusqu'au placard qui contenait les robes de journée que M Darcy lui avait fait confectionner. C'est le nez dans les tissus que Kate la trouva.

« Miss Bennet.»

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir Kate. Pouvez vous m'aider à choisir une robe ?»

Bien qu'elle la trouva décidément un peu trop habillée à son goût, Elizabeth suivit les conseils de la bonne. Cette robe rouge grenat mettait sa silhouette en valeur et donnait plus d'éclat à son teint.

« Pourriez vous aussi faire quelque chose pour ma coiffure ?»

Kate sourit devant le changement d'attitude la future Mrs Darcy. Tandis qu'elle coiffait savamment ses boucles, Elizabeth la questionna.

« Je n'ai pas vu Miss Georgiana ce matin.»

« C'est normal Miss Bennet, elle est partie en compagnie de M Darcy tôt ce matin.»

« Je vois. J'ai fait la connaissance d'une charmante jeune femme dans le salon de musique mais je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander son nom.»

« Il s'agit de Miss Clara Fitzwilliam.»

« J'ignorais que le colonel Fitzwilliam avait une soeur.»

Kate s'arrêta un instant. Visiblement la jeune femme n'était pas au courant des histoires familiales de l'oncle de M Darcy. Sentant la gêne de la bonne, Elizabeth la tranquillisa.

« Sans doute M Darcy saura m'en apprendre davantage. Je vous remercie Kate, vous avez vraiment des doigts de fée.»

Avisant une dernière fois sa tenue, Elizabeth sortit de la chambre. Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle reconnut des voix dans le hall. M Darcy et Georgiana étaient sans doute rentrés. Elle s'immobilisa au pied des marches, observant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ils venaient à peine d'entrer, que Clara Fitzwilliam, qui guettait leur arrivée, se précipita à leur rencontre. Elle embrassa vivement Georgiana, qui semblait gênée de cette effusion, et se pendit littéralement au bras de M Darcy qui resta de marbre. Soudain il se rendit compte de la présence d'Elizabeth. Dégageant brusquement son bras, il s'avança vers elle tout sourire.

« Miss Elizabeth.»

Il lui baisa tendrement la main avant de l'entrainer vers les deux jeunes femmes. Georgiana s'empressa d'aller à leur rencontre, tendant les mains vers sa future belle soeur. Elizabeth les lui serra fort en souriant.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir Georgiana. Cette sortie vous a fait du bien, vos joues roses font plaisir à voir !»

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers la jeune femme qui était resté en retrait. Le visage pincé, elle regardait le couple. Elizabeth prit la parole en premier.

« Miss Fitzwilliam.»

M Darcy était surpris.

« Nous avons fait connaissance tout à l'heure dans le salon de musique, c'est une pianiste remarquable.»

Elizabeth souriait aimablement tandis que Miss Fitzwilliam se décomposait littéralement. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait prit la future Mrs Darcy pour une domestique ! Très mal à l'aise, elle préféra écourter les présentations et entraina Georgiana dans le salon de musique.

« Cette robe vous va à ravir Miss Elizabeth.»

« Je vous remercie. J'ai décidé de faire honneur aux cadeaux d'un certain gentleman.»

M Darcy lui sourit d'un air entendu. Elizabeth avait décidé de faire rappatrier quelques unes des élégantes tenues de sa nouvelle garde-robe à Ripley House, en attendant de s'installer définitivement.

« Puis je savoir que ce vous avez fait à Miss Fitzwilliam ? D'habitude, elle parle sans arrêt et minaude sans cesse !»

Elizabeth rit de bon coeur et raconta leur rencontre à M Darcy.

« Je crois qu'elle vous doit des excuses, son comportement était inqualifiable.»

La jeune femme apaisa la colère de son fiancé, arguant que leur présentation dans le hall était une punition suffisante. L'entrainant vers le jardin, Elizabeth le questionna.

« J'ignorais que le colonel Fitzwilliam avait une soeur. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.»

« C'est une histoire familiale assez douloureuse ...»

« Lord Fitzwilliam a eu deux fils, le colonel Fitzwilliam que vous connaissez déjà et Henry l'aîné, que vous rencontrerez bientôt. Tout comme ma mère, ma tante est de santé fragile, et si elle eut davantage de chance lors de la naissance de son second enfant, il lui a été formellement interdit d'avoir une nouvelle grossesse. Comme cela arrive parfois, mon oncle s'est détourné d'elle. Il a fréquenté pendant des années une jeune femme de la région, qui lui a donné une fille. Elle s'appelait Hélène Clarck. Bien entendu, Lord Fitzwilliam a veillé sur elles, donnant une éducation complète à l'enfant. Cependant lorsqu'elle eut 10 ans, sa mère mourrut. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner, mon oncle la recueillie chez lui et l'éleva comme sa fille naturelle. Inutile de vous préciser la peine et la honte qui assaillirent ma pauvre tante. Ses fils prirent son parti contre leur père mais il resta inflexible. Avec le temps, tous finirent par accepter la situation. Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi le colonel ne fait pas étalage de sa demie-soeur.»

Elizabeth resta silencieuse de longues minutes, admirant les jardins de Pemberley. L'attitude de Lord Fitzwilliam manquait cruellement de bienséance envers sa femme et ses fils, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de louer sa charité chrétienne d'avoir prit soin de cette enfant. Le comportement de Miss Fitzwilliam ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa naissance. A l'image de Miss Bingley, elle était l'archétype même de l'aristocrate de sang, imbue de sa personne et de son rang.

Ils marchaient toujours en silence lorsque M Darcy l'entraina dans le jardin anglais en contrebas de leurs appartements.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de visiter la serre.»

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, Elizabeth retint son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de variété de plantes, les couleurs et les odeurs la ravissait. Elle s'approcha d'un rosier dont le pied était si noueux qu'on l'aurait cru centenaire.

« Voici l'arbre dont proviennent les roses que je vous ai offertes.»

Loin d'être dépouillé, le rosier bourgeonnait. Une multitude de boutons jouaient à cache cache avec les feuilles.

« Cet endroit ravirait mon père j'en suis persuadée.»

« Vous aurez l'occasion de lui faire découvrir après notre mariage.»

Elizabeth sourit à la pensée que dans trois jours ils seraient mari et femme. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis leur étreinte ardente dans le salon de leur appartement. M Darcy évitait soigneusement de se trouver trop longtemps seul avec sa fiancée, de peur de manquer de nouveau aux convenances. Elizabeth l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait grandement.

« M Darcy, je crains qu'il ne soit guère raisonnable de nous attarder davantage ici, sans une tierce personne pour nous chaperonner.»

D'un geste élégant, elle posa une fraction de seconde sa main sur sa taille pour l'obliger à la laisser passer. Sans lui prêter davantage attention, elle s'avança vers la porte de la serre. Electrisé par cette caresse, Darcy la rejoignit en deux pas. La saisissant vivement par le bras, il l'obligea à se retourner. Sous la violence du demi tour, elle se retrouva malgré elle tout contre son fiancé.

« Je vous avais demandé de ne plus me toucher, sinon ...»

Il ne souriait plus, sa respiration s'était fait plus rapide et sa voix avait pris un timbre rauque. Poussa la provocation à l'extrême, Elizabeth leva la tête vers lui.

« Sinon quoi M Darcy ?»

Elle souriait d'un air mutin, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans prévenir Darcy l'embrassa brusquement, la contraignant presque tant il la serrait dans ses bras. Surprise par la violence de ce baiser, Elizabeth tenta de se dégager mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Vaincue, elle s'abandonna totalement au baiser de son fiancé, se collant davantage contre lui et explorant avidement sa chevelure. Darcy était au bord de la rupture. Ses mains parcouraient le dos d'Elizabeth, allant jusqu'à caresser la douce courbe de ses fesses, lui emprisonnant le visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il délaissa sa bouche pour lui embrasser le cou et les épaules, Elizabeth comprit que les choses allaient trop loin.

« M Darcy, je vous en prie ...»

Elle essayait de se dégager mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait beau lui parler, il ne l'entendait pas. Serrant le poing, elle lui assena un grand coup sur la tête. Surpris, elle parvint à s'extirper des bras de M Darcy. Il frotta l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé, en reprenant son souffle. Elizabeth s'était reculée jusqu'à la porte de la serre, mettant une distance plus que convenable entre eux. Il la regardait d'un air accusateur.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas respecté mon interdiction ?»

« Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.»

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle.

« Je vous aime et je vous désire tellement ! Vous me rendez fou ! Quand je suis seul à vos côtés, je lutte chaque seconde pour ne pas vous toucher, vous caresser, vous embrasser. C'est une torture pour moi d'être avec vous sans pouvoir donner libre cours à mon amour.»

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Bouleversée par la déclaration de M Darcy, elle murmura.

« Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir provoqué.»

« Ce n'est rien je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas se voir durant les quelques jours qui nous séparent du mariage.»

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et s'enfuit presque malgré lui. Elizabeth passa encore de longues minutes dans la serre, repensant aux paroles de M Darcy qui avaient suivi leur étreinte passionnée. Son inexpérience et sa naïveté auraient pu les mettre dans une situation embarrassante et inconvenante. Préférant rentre directement à Ripley House, elle décida de s'y rendre à pied pour mieux méditer sur sa conduite.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : la disparition**

C'était la seconde fois qu'Elizabeth faisait à pied le chemin de Pemberley jusqu'à Lambton. Elle était partie précipitamment, sans saluer Georgiana. Elle se promit de lui envoyer un billet dès son arrivée à Ripley House pour s'excuser. Marchant d'un bon pas, elle arriva rapidement jusqu'au promontoire qui surplombait Pemberley. Elizabeth s'arrêta quelques instants pour apprécier la vue. Le lac miroitait, donnant une allure de fête au château, caché dans son écrin de verdure. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle reprit sa route, espérant arriver pour le thé. Elizabeth s'enfonça dans les bois. Son sens de l'orientation était excellent, mais elle s'inquiéta de ne pas reconnaître le paysage qu'elle avait traversé un an auparavant. Après une heure de marche, l'angoisse saisit la jeune femme. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée de chemin et le jour commençait à baisser dangereusement.

M Darcy s'enferma dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elizabeth provoquait chez lui des tempêtes de désir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il s'inquiétait de cet amour passionnel, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Malgré son éducation sévère et son sens aigü des convenances, la jeune femme semblait tout balayer sur son passage. Il lui avait suffit d'un geste et de trois mots, pour lui faire perdre tout sens commun.

Un coup léger frappé à la porte, le tira de sa rêverie. Timidement Georgiana entra dans le bureau de son frère.

" As-tu vu Elizabeth ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce matin ?"

" Elle est repartie à midi."

M Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la façon un peu cavalière dont il l'avait quitté. Georgiana cacha mal sa déception.

" Je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas venue me saluer avant de partir."

De plus en plus embarrassé, M Darcy ne sut quoi lui répondre. Inquiète, Georgiana le questionna.

" Fitzwilliam, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Il soupira. Comment expliquer à sa soeur, si pure et si innocente, les tourments de la chair qui l'avait poussé à éloigner volontairement Elizabeth de Pemberley ?

" Ce qui s'est passé entre Miss Elizabeth et moi, nous regarde. Je peux cependant te rassurer, je ne suis pas fâché."

Georgiana était à moitié convaincue. Elle sentait que son frère ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre avec Elizabeth. Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, il touchait du doigt un bonheur auquel il avait largement droit. Pourtant à l'instant où elle l'observait, il semblait à Georgiana que tout le bénéfice de sa rencontre avec Elizabeth s'était tari. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas enfermé dans son bureau à ressasser de sombres pensées. Cependant la jeune fille ne pouvait pas forcer les confidences de son frère. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement avant de le quitter. M Darcy resta dans son bureau jusqu'au soir, regardant le soleil décliner sur les collines de Pemberley. Vers 23h, il se décida à regagner sa chambre. Peter le dévêtit tranquillement, le questionnant comme à son habitude sur le programme de la journée du lendemain. M Darcy lui répondait par monosyllabe. Peter n'insista pas, pensant que l'angoisse de son mariage imminent influait sur son état d'esprit. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était couché que son valet frappa à la porte. Furieux, il ouvrit brusquement.

" Monsieur, je m'excuse de vous déranger. M Bennet attend en bas, il a l'air très agité."

Se saisissant rapidement de sa robe de chambre, M Darcy se précipita dans le hall, suivi de près par Peter. M Bennet faisait les cent pas.

" M Darcy ! Est-ce qu'Elizabeth est ici ?"

" Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec vous à Ripley."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent bouleversés.

"Elle a quitté Pemberley aux alentours de midi, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis."

Alertée par le bruit, Mrs Reynolds apparut. M Darcy lui demanda aussitôt si elle avait vu Miss Elizabeth. Elle répondit de manière positive.

" Je l'ai aperçue dans l'allée principale. J'ai pensé qu'elle faisait une promenade dans les jardins."

" Interrogez les cochers. Je veux savoir si elle a pris une voiture pour rentrer à Ripley House."

Sans plus attendre, il entraina son futur beau père dans le bureau. La réponse de Mrs Reynolds ne tarda pas. Aucun cocher n'avait reconduit Miss Bennet à Lambton.

" Elle a du vouloir rentrer à pied et elle se sera perdue."

M Darcy se sentait horriblement coupable. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de la raccompagner et de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Rapidement, Mrs Reynolds et Peter rassemblèrent tous les hommes disponibles. Le froid et la nuit étaient tombé depuis longtemps, et Elizabeth était seule au milieu des bois. Devant le perron, le maître de Pemberley les informa de la situation et donna des directives précises. M Bennet admirait le calme et le sang froid dont faisait preuve M Darcy. Il était tellement inquiet pour le sort de sa fille qu'il aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. M Darcy ne lui laissa aucun répit. A peine ses consignes dictées, il s'élança sur son cheval pour la retrouver au plus vite.

Elizabeth essayait de ne pas paniquer. La nuit était tombée rapidement mais par chance, c'était un soir de pleine lune. Se rappelant les leçons d'astronomie de son père, la jeune femme avait attentivement observé la voûte céleste. Elle reconnut facilement l'étoile du berger.

"Elle indique le nord et Lambton se trouve au sud de Pemberley. Si je continue dans cette direction, je devrais croiser la route qui y mène."

Se fiant à son instinct, elle continua d'avancer. Malgré son habitude de la marche et du plein air, elle fut rapidement fatiguée. Progresser dans la forêt n'avait rien à voir avec une promenade de santé. Les branches griffaient son visage et ses bras, et les ronces s'accrochaient à sa robe. Elizabeth fut forcé de ralentir son allure et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite clairière. Plus que la faim, c'était la soif qui la tiraillait. Assise sur une souche, elle reprenait son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit le murmure cristallin d'un ruisseau. L'eau coulait à quelques pas d'elle. Remerciant le ciel, elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche. Sa soif calmée, elle considéra sa situation : elle était perdue dans les bois, sans aucune ressources et sans aucune arme pour se défendre. Elle ignorait si des bêtes sauvages rôdaient dans les bois de Pemberley. Epuisée, elle se résigna à s'allonger à même le sol. Un tapis d'herbe moelleux lui servit de couche et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Georgiana avait été tirée de son sommeil par Mrs Reynolds qui avait jugé bon de l'informer de la situation. Le jeune fille s'était comportée avec courage, demandant à s'habiller pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille Bennet à Ripley House. M Bennet accompagnant son frère, Mrs Bennet et ses filles devaient se trouver bien démunies. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Ripley, elle trouva la maison dans un grand état d'agitation. Mrs Bennet n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se vêtir, si bien qu'elle accueillit Georgiana en chemise de nuit, des sels dans une main et un éventail dans l'autre. Kitty et Mary étaient aussi inquiètes que Georgiana mais elles surent l'accueillir avec courtoisie. Mrs Bennet s'effondra dans un fauteuil du salon.

" Ma pauvre Lizzie, perdue au milieu des bois, la veille de son mariage ! Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça, à moi sa pauvre mère ?"

Georgiana fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth n'avait certainement pas choisi de se perdre dans les bois. Kitty et Mary ne s'émurent pas du discours de leur mère, se contentant de la soutenir. La jeune femme en conclut que l'état de Mrs Bennet n'était pas une nouveauté pour elles. Elle s'assit sur une bergère et attendit de recevoir des nouvelles. Lorsque le soleil se leva, M Bennet revint à Ripley. Sautant de son cheval, il s'engouffra dans le hall. Mrs Bennet s'élança vers lui suivie des trois jeunes femmes.

" Aucune nouvelle, nous avons fouillé les bois durant des heures..."

Cette fois-ci Mrs Bennet s'avanouie pour de bon. Préférant laisser les Bennet entre eux, Georgiana décida de rentrer à Pemberley. L'effervescence régnait au château. M Darcy avait laissé deux heures de repos à ses domestiques avant de recommencer la battue. Georgiana retrouva son frère dans son bureau. Le teint pâle et le visage défait, M Darcy s'était effondré dans un fauteuil. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots. C'était la première fois que Georgiana le voyait pleurer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Fitzwilliam, je suis sûre qu'Elizabeth va bien. Tu vas la retrouver et dans deux jours vous serez mariés."

Elle mesura alors tout l'amour que son frère portait à la jeune femme, et elle pria pour qu'elle soit vite retrouvée saine et sauve.

Le gazouillis des petits oiseaux réveilla Elizabeth. S'étirant de tout son long comme un chat fatigué, elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les feuilles filtraient les rayons du soleil, une multitude d'oiseaux célébraient la renaissance de l'astre. Malgré sa situation critique, Elizabeth se surprit à apprécier ce moment de quiétude et de pleine communion avec la nature. Cependant, le grognement de son estomac la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin et elle était affamée. L'eau du ruisseau calma sa soif et apaisa pour un temps la faim qui la tiraillait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici, elle devait essayer de retrouver son chemin. Avec détermination, elle continua sa progression, non sans peine. Ses efforts finirent par payer. En contrebas du talus où elle se trouvait, serpentait un chemin de terre. Elizabeth descendit prudemment et observa attentivement le sentier. Elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Hésitante, elle choisit d'obliquer à gauche. Elle finirait bien par rencontrer un paysan ou un marchand qui lui indiquerait la bonne direction. Elle cheminait lentement, économisant ses forces. Elizabeth n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais à mesure qu'elle avançait le ciel se couvrit. Bientôt une pluie fine et pénétrante se mit à tomber. La jeune femme, grelottant et à bout de forces choisit de se réfugier sous un gros chêne qui bordait le sentier. Le feuillage du puissant arbre la mit à l'abri des gouttes. Elle s'assit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, entourées par ses bras et tenta de se réchauffer.

Darcy enrageait. Ses hommes avaient passé toute la matinée à ratisser les alentours de Pemberley sans trouver aucune trace d'Elizabeth. Il se sentait profondément démuni et le ciel orageux était à l'image de son esprit. Il prit juste le temps de changer de vêtements et de cheval, avant de repartir à sa recherche. Le gros de la troupe avait besoin de repos, Darcy n'emmena avec lui que quelques domestiques sachant monter à cheval. Georgiana le regarda partir tristement. Son frère avait décidé d'orienter les recherches plus loin. Il savait qu'Elizabeth était une bonne marcheuse, elle avait donc pu parcourir de nombreux miles. Il éloignait de son esprit l'image de sa fiancée, tombée dans un ravin ou attaquée par une bête sauvage. Il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'elle essayait probablement de sortir de la forêt. Usant de sa cravache, il galopait à vive allure, criant son nom à tue-tête. Le temps jouait contre lui, il fallait absolument retrouver Elizabeth avant la nuit.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais elle ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Le manque de nourriture et la longue marche dans les bois l'avaient exténuée. Au désespoir, elle se mit à pleurer. Allait-elle mourir ici ? Elle pensait à M Darcy, à son père, à Georgiana et à ses soeurs. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Dans un sursaut, elle se releva et rejoignit la route. Elle se trainait plus qu'elle n'avançait, se contentant de regarder le sol et de faire un pas devant l'autre. Soudain un bruit de sabots la tira de sa torpeur. Un cavalier qui menait sa monture grand train arrivait dans son dos. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter et dégringola sur le flanc de la colline. Sa chute fut arrêtée par un arbre. Heurtant violemment le tronc, Elizabeth s'évanouit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : sauvée**

Elle entendait par moment des voix. Des lumières vives l'obligeaient à détourner la tête. Elle se sentait comme dans du coton, comme profondément endormie. Elle n'arrivait à ouvrir les yeux.

" Quel est donc ce bruit affreux ?"

Elizabeth cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant d'évaluer d'où provenait ce bruit désagréable. Il faisait juste clair et elle aperçu à la fenêtre un joli rossignol qui toquait contre la vitre. La jeune femme grimaça. Le sang lui battait contre les tempes. Elle sortit délicatement une main de sous les draps et toucha sa tête. Elle était emprisonnée dans un épais bandage. Elle tenta de se souvenir comment elle s'était blessée mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Elle se redressa avec précaution, embrassant la chambre du regard. L'endroit lui était totalement inconnu. Trop épuisée pour s'inquiéter, elle replongea dans un profond sommeil.

Une bonne odeur de soupe lui chatouillait les narines. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sur le guéridon à côté du lit un petit plateau. Un bol de soupe fumant accompagné de larges tartines de pain attendait sagement d'être mangé. La jeune femme affamée tendit la main pour attraper le plateau mais elle était bien trop faible. Elle se redressa autant qu'elle put et attendit patiemment. Au bout de quelques instants, une petite femme replète entra dans la chambre. Elle s'affairait autour de la cheminée, arrangeant les bûches pour que le feu flambe. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'Elizabeth était réveillée. Elle continuait son petit ménage, remplaçant les fleurs fanées dans le vase. La bouche sèche, elle ne parvenait pas à interpeller la femme. Lorsque cette dernière se dirigea vers la porte, Elizabeth poussa un cri rauque de désespoir. Surprise la femme se retourna.

" Ma pauvre petite ! Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez réveillée."

Accourant près du lit, elle tendit un verre d'eau à la jeune femme. Reconnaissante, elle avala d'un trait le liquide et lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

" Vous devez être affamée !"

Elizabeth acquiesça vivement, regardant avec envie le plateau qui la narguait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Avec précaution, la femme déposa la soupe et les tartines sur les genoux d'Elizabeth. Elle se saisit de la cuillère et la plongea dans le liquide fumant. Mais la cuillère en argent était bien trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse la porter jusqu'à sa bouche. La petite bonne femme lui donna la becquée comme à un enfant. Docile, Elizabeth avala tout le bol de soupe.

" Dormez maintenant. Je reviens vous voir à l'heure du thé."

Restée seule, la jeune femme prit le temps d'examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était installé dans un lit confortable avec un linge de bonne facture. La chambre était décorée avec goût et le mobilier reflétait une certaine aisance. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir la cime des arbres qui entouraient la maison. Le ventre plein et sa soif étanchée, Elizabeth ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

La petite bonne femme tint sa promesse et revint en fin d'après midi. L'odeur du thé et des gâteaux réveilla Elizabeth. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, elle hasarda quelques mots. Sa voix était rauque.

" Je vous remercie pour vos bons soins Madame."

La femme lui sourit.

" Je suis heureuse de vous entendre. Vous voir manger et vous entendre parler est un excellent signe !"

Elle voulut questionner la jeune femme mais à l'évidence celle ci souffrait d'une amnésie consécutive à sa chute dans la forêt. Elle ne se souvenait ni de son nom, ni d'où elle venait ni de la manière dont elle s'était retrouvée dans les bois.

" Voulez-vous vous reposer encore ?"

Mais Elizabeth ne se sentait pas l'envie de dormir. Avisant la petite bibliothèque, elle demanda à lire. La petite bonne femme choisit un ouvrage au hasard et le donna à la jeune fille.

" Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé votre nom."

" Je m'appelle Emily."

" Alors merci Emily."

Souriant, la femme la laissa seule. Elizabeth contempla la couverture du livre. C'était un roman. Captivée dès les premières lignes, la jeune femme oublia sa situation pour compatir au sort des demoiselles Dashwood. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, lorsque Emily revint avec le repas du soir. Elle trouva la jeune femme comme elle l'avait laissée, le livre entre les mains. Cette fois-ci, Elizabeth pu manger seule. La soupe et le thé lui avait redonné une certaine vigueur et c'est un bon appétit qu'elle avala le repas qu'Emily lui avait apporté. Curieuse elle engagea la conversation entre deux bouchées. Elle apprit que la femme était l'intendante de cette maison depuis bientôt trente ans, qu'elle était veuve et que son fils travaillait à quelques miles de là dans un grand domaine. Emily était une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'allure joviale qui ne départait jamais de son sourire. Elizabeth se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Son repas terminé, la jeune femme s'endormit rapidement. Emily la veilla une bonne heure avant de s'éclipser.

Elizabeth regardait autour d'elle. Cernée par les arbres, elle ne savait quelle direction prendre. Des craquements et des hululements sinistres résonnaient dans la forêt. Effrayée, elle se mit à courir pour s'échapper. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les draps trempés de sueur. Elizabeth s'assit au bord du lit. Elle était toujours au même endroit. Attirée par la fenêtre, elle fit quelques pas sur l'épais tapis. Dehors le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantonnaient. Le printemps dans toute sa splendeur s'étalait paresseusement sous ses yeux. Prise d'une soudaine faiblesse, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil tout près et c'est ainsi qu'Emily la découvrit peu de temps après. Elle la gronda gentiment de s'être levée seule et l'aida à regagner son lit. Le copieux petit déjeuner qui lui fut servi accentua le désir d'Elizabeth de sortir du lit.

" Croyez-vous que je puisse prendre un bain ?"

Elle était encore un peu faible pour s'occuper d'elle. Emily l'aida à se déshabiller et la savonna comme une enfant. Elizabeth se laissait faire, savourant les bienfaits de l'eau chaude. La petite bonne femme l'observait à la dérobée. Ses mains n'étaient pas celles d'une domestique, sa peau pâle et ses membres délicats montraient qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux travaux physiques. Elle devait être une jeune fille de bonne famille, ses manières et sa façon de parler en étaient la preuve.

" Voulez-vous retourner vous coucher ?"

Elizabeth secoua négativement la tête.

" Je préfèrerai rester debout ce matin si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Bien installé dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, enveloppée dans un robe de chambre épaisse et un plaid posé sur ses genoux, Elizabeth passa le reste de sa matinée à lire. Elle déjeuna avec Emily, en tête à tête, sur le petit guéridon de la chambre. La jeune femme la questionna sur les circonstances de sa découverte.

" On vous a retrouvé au pied d'une colline dans la forêt près de Ripley. Vous aviez la tête ensanglantée et étiez sans connaissance."

" Et où sommes nous ici ?"

" A peine à quelques miles de l'endroit où vous avez été découverte."

Elizabeth était songeuse. Aucun souvenir n'affleurait à son esprit, et l'évocation de ces noms de lieu n'avait pas d'effet sur sa mémoire défaillante.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Emily revint en compagnie d'un homme. Inquiète, Elizabeth crut avoir affaire au propriétaire des lieux. Il la tranquillisa rapidement.

" Je suis le docteur Connor. C'est moi qui vous ait examiné quand on vous a ramené à Heage House."

Il parut satisfait de son état de forme et de son appétit. Sa blessure à la tête s'était bien résorbée et le bandage n'était plus nécessaire. Il recommanda à Emily de lui faire garder la chambre encore quelques jours.

" Et pour ma mémoire docteur ?"

L'homme la regarda gravement.

" Vous avez subi un choc violent à la tête. Je ne saurais vous dire si les séquelles de ce traumatisme s'estomperont ou bien seront définitifs. Pour l'instant l'important est de reprendre des forces."

Emily raccompagna le docteur Connor, laissant Elizabeth seule quelques instants. Ne jamais retrouver la mémoire ? C'était impensable et la jeune femme se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Sans famille, sans amis et sans soutien, son avenir lui apparaissait bien sombre.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sensiblement de la même façon. Elizabeth reprenait rapidement des forces, grâce aux soins constants et à la bienveillance d'Emily. Une semaine après son réveil, Elizabeth put enfin quitter la chambre. Son hôtesse s'excusa de ne pouvoir lui fournir de robe aussi élégante que celle qu'elle portait le jour de son accident, cette dernière étant bien trop abîmée pour pouvoir être portée de nouveau. Jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment rétablie, elle lui tendit une petite boîte.

" Vous portiez aussi cela le jour où l'on vous a recueillie."

Elizabeth l'ouvrit avec précaution. Une bague ornée d'un diamant reposait au fond de la boite. Elle la sortit et l'examina attentivement. Emily espérait que ce bijou réveillerait un souvenir chez elle. La jeune femme remit la bague dans la boite et soupira. Soucieuse de lui changer les idées, Emily l'entraina pour lui faire visiter la maison. Elizabeth remarqua qu'une certaine agitation régnait dans la demeure.

" Notre maître bien aimé doit arriver prochainement de Londres. Il préfère passer l'été ici plutôt que dans la capitale."

Elizabeth digéra ces nouvelles informations.

" Votre maître est-il au courant de ma présence ici ?"

Emily rit de bon coeur.

" Bien entendu ! Rien n'aurait été possible sans son intervention."

L'arrivée du maître des lieux étant prévue pour dans trois jours, Emily se fut guère disponible pour tenir compagnie à Elizabeth. Cette dernière en profita pour visiter la maison et les extérieurs. Elle dénicha rapidement un agréable petit coin, agrémenté d'un banc de pierre où elle se plaisait à trouver refuge en compagnie d'un livre.

Alors qu'elle occupait ainsi sa fin d'après midi, un toussotement discret la tira de sa lecture. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui l'observait attentivement. Elle rougit brusquement et se leva précipitamment faisant tomber son livre. Elle s'inclina d'une profonde révérence devant celui qu'elle pensait être le maitre de Heage. Ramassant le livre tombé des mains de la jeune femme, il regarda la couverture.

" Je me demande qui le premier a découvert que la poésie pouvait guérir de l'amour."

Sans réfléchir, Elizabeth répondit rapidement.

" J'ai toujours pensé que la poésie nourrissait l'amour ..."

L'homme s'inclina en retour.

" Je me présente, M Paul Thompson, le propriétaire de Heage House."

" Monsieur, c'est donc vous que je dois remercier pour votre générosité et votre bienveillance. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir accueillie dans votre demeure."

M Tompson se contenta de sourire. Elizabeth continua.

" Je regrette de ne pouvoir me présenter à mon tour, ma mémoire est défaillante et mes souvenirs ont disparu."

" Ne vous en faites pas Emily et le docteur Connor m'ont tenu informé de votre état. Vous êtes la bienvenue à Heage House, vous pouvez y rester autant que vous le souhaitez."

Il s'inclina et repartit comme il était arrivé. Elizabeth était rassurée sur son sort. M Tompson semblait être un homme bon mais elle ne souhaitait pas abuser de son hospitalité. Elle regagna tranquillement la maison où Emily l'attendait avec impatience.

" Venez vite ! Notre maître est arrivé !"

La jeune femme sourit et expliqua qu'elle avait déjà fait sa connaissance dans le jardin.

" Il souhaite dîner avec vous ce soir. Je vous ai déposé une robe sur votre lit. Le repas est servi à 20 heures, soyez à l'heure. M Tompson aime la ponctualité."

Dans sa chambre, Elizabeth jeta un regard distrait à la robe. Elle l'enfilerait tout à l'heure. Mue d'une soudaine envie, elle se saisit de la boîte contenant la bague. Le diamant étincelait dans les derniers rayons du soleil. La tournant et la retournant, elle pensa aux paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec M Tompson sur la poésie. Elles lui semblaient liées à cette bague mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire le lien. Le tintement de la pendule lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demie heure avant le repas. Elle replaça soigneusement le bijou dans la boîte et s'habilla.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Peter et Mrs Reynolds conversait à voix basse. Cela faisait une semaine que leur maître n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Plongée dans le noir le plus total, M Darcy ne quittait plus son lit. Malgré les supplications de sa soeur, il refusait de s'alimenter.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir qu'Elizabeth soit encore en vie. Mais il refusait de baisser les bras et voulait continuer à la chercher. Personne n'arrivait à le raisonner, il était devenu fou de douleur et de chagrin. Seul M Bennet était parvenu à lui faire entendre raison. Il continua d'organiser des fouilles pour découvrir le corps de sa fille bien aimé afin de lui donner une sépulture décente mais ordonna à M Darcy de s'en tenir éloigné. Les semaines passèrent sans résultat. La famille Bennet quitta Ripley House un mois après la disparition de leur fille, laissant M Darcy et Georgiana seuls à Pemberley. La jeune femme était dévastée. La perte d'Elizabeth lui causait un grand chagrin mais l'abattement dans lequel avait sombré son frère l'inquiétait. Rongé par la culpabilité et le chagrin, il ne semblait pas vouloir survivre à celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Devant l'urgence de la situation, elle avait convenu avec Peter et Mrs Reynolds de faire venir leur médecin de famille.

La porte s'ouvrit et M Darcy grogna.

" Allez-vous en !"

Sans prêter attention aux paroles de l'homme, le médecin s'avança jusqu'aux fenêtres et ouvrit grand les rideaux. La puissante lumière du soleil aveugla M Darcy.

" Bonjour à vous aussi mon ami."

M Ford s'assit familièrement au bord du lit et observa son patient. Il avait le teint cireux et les joues creuses, il flottait dans ses vêtements et empestait littéralement. M Darcy se laissa examiner, n'osant pas jeter dehors un homme qui avait toujours pris soin des siens.

" Fitzwilliam, vous ne pouvez vous comporter davantage de la sorte. Vous me rappelez votre père."

M Darcy détourna la tête pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

" La perte de votre fiancée est un bien grand malheur et je suis conscient de votre profond chagrin. Cependant la vie continue. Vous ne pouvez abandonner votre soeur ni tous les gens qui dépendent de vous. Pemberley s'est arrêté de vivre depuis que vous êtes enfermé ici. Vos métayers attendent vos instructions pour les prochaines moissons, les bâtiments abîmés réclament des réparations et malgré la diligence de Mrs Reynolds et de votre intendant vous devez tenir votre rang."

Le docteur lui parla ainsi de longues minutes, lui rappelant ses devoirs et ses obligations. A la fin M Darcy ne pleurait plus. Voulant se lever, il s'écroula sur le sol.

" Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Dans trois jours vous serez sur pied et vous pourrez reprendre votre rôle. Avec le temps, votre chagrin s'estompera."

Le lendemain M Darcy quittait sa chambre pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Il s'enferma toute la journée dans son bureau avec l'intendant du domaine afin de régler les questions les plus urgentes. Georgiana le guettait, espérant qu'il viendrait chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle, mais il semblait soigneusement l'éviter. Il se levait à l'aube tous les jours, chevauchant à travers toute la campagne pour visiter toutes les fermes du domaine. Il rentrait le plus tard possible, repoussant le moment où il se retrouverait seul dans son lit face à lui même.

Ainsi se passa le mois de Juillet. Cependant, au début du mois d'Août alors qu'il faisait sa correspondance dans son bureau, il eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre une calèche arriver. Voulant à tout prix éviter les indésirables visiteurs, il tenta de sortir discrètement de son bureau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la poignée, la porte était déjà ouverte en grand. Sur le seuil se tenait son meilleur ami, Charles Bingley. Sans un mot, il se précipita dans les bras de M Darcy. Surpris par l'étreinte chaleureuse du jeune homme, il se raidit.

" Je suis heureux de vous voir Darcy."

" Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Bingley ?"

Charles fut surpris par le ton froid et peu aimable de son ami.

" Nous revenons de Longbourne, où nous avons passé le mois de Juillet auprès des parents de Jane. J'ai pensé que vous auriez plaisir à nous voir."

Les mains de Darcy tremblaient. L'évocation de Longbourne et de Jane lui rappelait douloureusement Elizabeth. Il avait tout fait pour la chasser de son esprit et cela avait réussi avec plus ou moins de succès, jusqu'à présent. Bingley remarqua son trouble et s'excusa, préférant le laisser seul. Bien malgré lui, les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Tout à son chagrin, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois.

Jane observait celui qui aurait du devenir son beau frère, deux mois auparavant. Où était donc passé le fier M Darcy, maître de Pemberley ? L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait rien à voir. Elle mesura alors tout l'amour que M Darcy portait encore à sa soeur disparue. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

" Je vous en prie, séchez vos larmes M Darcy."

Mais il ne pouvait pas, et de longs sanglots le secouèrent encore pendant de longues minutes. Jane attendait patiemment qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'il eut repris une certaine contenance, il s'excusa auprès d'elle.

" Ne vous excusez pas d'être malheureux. Nous le sommes tous depuis qu'Elizabeth nous a quitté."

Une boule s'était formé au creux de son estomac. Mrs Bingley était certainement là pour avoir des explications au sujet des circonstances de la disparition de sa soeur bien aimée. Comment avouer qu'il en était totalement responsable ? Jane ne lui demandait rien, pourtant ses yeux imploraient des réponses à ses questions informulées. Mais il y lut aussi tant de bienveillance qu'il lui avoua tout. Il n'omit aucun détail de leur étreinte passionnée dans la serre, ni de la manière dont il l'avait congédié par la suite.

" Si je l'avais moi même raccompagnée ou fais monter dans la voiture, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et aujourd'hui Elizabeth serait encore en vie ..."

Les larmes le submergèrent à nouveau. Jane était bouleversée par l'aveu de M Darcy. L'aveu de leur intimité passionnée et de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait lui inspira de la pitié.

" M Darcy, je vous prie de croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la disparition d'Elizabeth. Vous avez agi comme un gentleman, réfrénant votre amour pour elle. Vous l'avez protégée et aimée de tout votre être. Si elle avait décidé de rentrer à Ripley à pied, ni vous ni personne n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Vous savez à quel point, elle était têtue."

L'évocation du caractère emporté d'Elizabeth fit sourire M Darcy. La première fois depuis de longues semaines.

La présence de Jane et de Charles fit le plus grand bien à M Darcy. Il cessa de cavaler à travers toute la campagne pour profiter de leur compagnie. Jane oeuvra subtilement à rapprocher M Darcy de sa soeur, qui souffrait de la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Georgiana lui sut gré de lui avoir rendu son frère. Il passa de longues heures à discuter avec Jane d'Elizabeth. Elle lui raconta leur enfance, leurs joies, leurs peines, faisant un florilège d'aventures savoureuses au sujet de sa soeur. M Darcy découvrait dans la bouche de Jane, une Elizabeth qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. En retour, M Darcy lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Sa première demande en mariage sur les marches du temps d'Apollon à Rosings, sa venue surprise à Pemberley, leur correspondance de jeunes fiancés et leurs premières disputes. Jane riait aux éclats en entendant M Darcy lui raconter comment Elizabeth lui avait reproché de lui avoir acheté de nombreuses toilettes. A l'évocation de leur réconciliation passionnée dans le petit salon, elle se sentit davantage gênée mais parler d'Elizabeth faisait le plus grand bien à M Darcy. Faire vivre son souvenir était sans doute la clé pour faire la paix avec lui même. Il lui fit visiter les appartements de sa mère et lui montra les fameuses toilettes en question, ce qui leur valut un nouveau fou rire.

Aux premiers jours de Septembre, M Darcy était métamorphosé. Bien qu'il fut encore par moment accablé par le chagrin, il semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. Jane savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant d'être tout à fait guéri mais elle ne désespérait pas qu'il y arrive. Pour elle, c'était un homme bon qui avait profondément aimé sa soeur et avait largement été aimé d'elle en retour. Il méritait d'être heureux.

Charles et Jane s'attardèrent encore quelques jours à Pemberley. Les adieux furent déchirants. M Darcy et Georgiana leur firent promettre de revenir bientôt leur rendre visite. Jane les encouragea à lui écrire aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

La poussière de la voiture s'était depuis longtemps dissipée et pourtant le frère et la soeur restèrent un long moment sur le perron. Sans se l'avouer, ils appréhendaient l'arrivée de l'automne, source de douloureux souvenirs pour M Darcy. Georgiana craignait que son frère ne retombe dans une profonde mélancolie. Fort heureusement pour elle, une invitation inattendue arriva à Pemberley, les obligeant à séjourner au moins jusqu'à Noël loin du château.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Elizabeth vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Pour faire honneur à son protecteur, elle mit un point d'honneur à paraître sous son meilleur jour. Emily vint la chercher pour la conduire auprès de M Tompson. Profitant de cet instant d'intimité, Elizabeth lui demanda si le docteur Connor pouvait venir le lendemain pour la voir.

" Vous sentez vous souffrante ?"

La jeune femme la rassura sur son état de santé.

" Je souhaite juste m'entretenir avec lui de quelque chose de personnel."

Emily n'insista pas et promis de faire appeler le docteur dès demain. Elizabeth lui en sut gré de ne pas chercher à connaître davantage de détails.

M Tompson l'attendait dans le salon de réception. Assis dans un fauteuil, il feuilletait distraitement un livre. Il accueillit Elizabeth avec beaucoup d'amabilité, la complimentant sur sa tenue. La jeune femme se sentit gênée.

" Ce n'est pas tant la tenue qui compte que l'esprit qui l'habite Monsieur."

Sonné par cette réflexion cinglante, étonnante pour une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, M Tompson la considéra d'un autre oeil. Si Elizabeth avait perdu la mémoire, elle n'avait en revanche rien perdu de son esprit acéré et de son sens de la répartie. Le dîner se passa agréablement. M Tompson était un homme très cultivé et Elizabeth conçut beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec lui, notamment de littérature. La jeune femme le questionna sur ses activités, sur Heage House et ses centres d'intérêts. L'homme répondit avec amabilité à chacune de ses interrogations.

" J'ai hérité de cette maison voilà une dizaine d'année, à la mort de mon père. J'y viens régulièrement lorsque mes affaires ne me retiennent pas à Londres. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'un de ces allers-retours que je vous ai trouvé."

Elizabeth le regarda avec étonnement.

" C'est vous qui m'avez découverte dans les bois ?"

C'était lui le cavalier que la jeune femme avait entendu galoper dans son dos.

" Je vous ai vu basculer sur le talus. J'ai fait demi tour et je suis revenu vous chercher. Hélas, lorsque je suis arrivé, vous étiez déjà étendue sans connaissance. Je vous ai ramené le plus vite possible à Heage House où je vous ai confiée aux bons soins d'Emily. Mes affaires à Londres étaient trop urgentes pour que je m'attarde davantage, mais j'ai toujours été informé de votre état."

Elizabeth le remercia une nouvelle fois. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança.

" Monsieur, je ne souhaite pas être davantage un poids pour vous. Peut être pourriez-vous me trouver un emploi de gouvernante ou d'institutrice? Ainsi je pourrais quitter au plus vite votre demeure."

M Tompson leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

" Vous n'êtes nullement un poids pour moi. Vous êtes à la bienvenue autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez. Vous vous remettez à peine de votre blessure et je me sens responsable de vous. Mais si vous souhaitez réellement quitter Heage House, je vous trouverai une bonne place. Mais en attendant, faites moi le plaisir de votre compagnie durant quelques temps encore."

Vaincue, Elizabeth s'inclina. Couchée dans son lit, elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec M Tompson. Cet homme lui semblait bon et loyal, il avait supporté ses questions avec une infinie patience et ne s'était pas senti offusqué par ses réparties un peu vives. Elle se surprit à penser que ce devait être un compagnon de vie agréable.

Elizabeth venait de terminer son petit déjeuner lorsque le docteur Connor se présenta à Heage House. M Tompson l'accueillit en personne. Visiblement, ils étaient amis de longue date.

" Eliot ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?"

" C'est toujours une joie de te retrouver ! Ta jeune invitée me réclame."

M Tompson fronça les sourcils. Inquiet de la santé de sa protégée, il entraina le docteur dans le salon où se trouvait Elizabeth. La jeune femme accueillit aimablement les deux hommes.

" Pourquoi m'avoir caché que vous étiez souffrante ? Le docteur aurait pu venir dès hier soir !"

M Tompson semblait légèrement en colère et Elizabeth ne comprit pas son attitude.

" Je vais bien rassurez-vous. Je souhaite juste m'entretenir avec le docteur Connor."

Le maître de Heage House invita Eliot à s'asseoir et incita Elizabeth à faire de même. La jeune femme était horriblement gênée.

" A vrai dire, je souhaiterais parler au docteur seule à seule."

Ce fut au tour de M Tompson d'être embarrassé. Il s'excusa rapidement et les laissa seuls. Seul le docteur semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Voyant l'air grave de la jeune femme, il reprit une certaine contenance.

" Emily m'a dit que lorsque M Tompson m'a trouvée dans les bois, j'étais vêtue d'une robe de qualité et je portais ceci à la main gauche."

Elle tendit le coffret contenant la bague au docteur qui l'examina avec soin.

" J'ai longuement réfléchis à sa signification et je ne vois guère d'explications, à part un anneau de mariage ou de fiançailles."

Le plus dur restait à faire pour Elizabeth, elle déglutit avec peine.

" La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, c'est que je souhaiterais que vous m'examiniez pour me dire si je suis une femme mariée ou non."

" Je comprends que vous vous posiez de nombreuses questions et vous avez bien fait de m'appeler."

Il entraina la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Elizabeth avait toute confiance en M Connor mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée nue en présence d'un homme. Elle commença à se dévêtir mais le docteur l'arrêta d'un geste.

" Inutile de vous déshabiller entièrement. Enlevez simplement votre robe et conservez vos dessous. Je vous laisse vous allonger sur le lit."

Il s'absenta quelques instants dans la salle de bain attenante pour se laver les mains. Elizabeth était couchée sur le lit, les bras serrés sur son ventre. Sentant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, le médecin la tranquillisa.

" Cet examen est rapide et sans douleur. Détendez-vous et faites moi confiance."

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Le docteur Connor lui fit relever les jambes et souleva ses jupons. La jeune femme se raidit, sentant les doigts de l'homme sur son intimité. Au bout de quelques instants, l'examen cessa. Le docteur recouvrit les jambes d'Elizabeth et se releva.

" Vous pouvez vous rhabillez."

Elizabeth remit rapidement sa robe et attendit que le médecin ressorte de la salle de bain. Il la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil et s'installa en face d'elle. Anxieuse, elle attendait le verdict.

" Mademoiselle, je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes vierge. Si vous êtes mariée, vous n'avez pas consommé votre union."

Elizabeth ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou non de cette annonce. Elle remercia chaleureusement le docteur Connor pour sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Elle le regarda se faire raccompagner par M Tompson jusqu'à sa voiture. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle n'entendit pas son hôte questionner le médecin.

" Allons, tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne peux te révéler ce que cette jeune femme m'a demandé. Sache qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est en excellente santé."

M Tompson se sentait frustré, il aurait voulu savoir ce que la jeune femme cachait. Se tournant vers la maison, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où Elizabeth l'observait et lui sourit. Troublée, elle s'écarta vivement des carreaux pour se dissimuler à son regard. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, refusant de descendre déjeuner. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude et d'intimité pour digérer la découverte de sa virginité. Elle tournait et retournait l'anneau entre ses doigts et le passa à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. La bague s'adaptait parfaitement, on l'aurait dit faite sur mesure. Emily vint la chercher peu avant le repas du soir.

" M Tompson insiste pour que vous diniez avec lui. Je vous conseille de ne pas le contrarier."

Le ton sans appel d'Emily acheva de la convaincre. Bon gré mal gré, elle descendit dîner avec son hôte. M Tompson l'attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée. Comme à son habitude, il se montra prévenant envers la jeune femme, l'entretenant d'une conversation très distrayante. Elizabeth prit beaucoup de plaisir à dîner avec lui. Le repas terminé, il lui proposa une promenade digestive dans les jardins de Heage House. Ils continuèrent de deviser tranquillement. La jeune femme s'appuyait négligemment sur le bras de M Tompson et ce dernier ne boudait pas son plaisir de se retrouver seul avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant le banc où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il sembla à Elizabeth que M Tompson était agité et nerveux.

" Mademoiselle, cela fait maintenant plus de trois mois que vous êtes arrivée à Heage House. Je suis heureux de votre présence ici et je souhaiterais que vous ne partiez jamais ..."

Bouleversée par cette révélation, Elizabeth ne savait quoi penser. Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, M Tompson continua.

" Vous avez chamboulé ma vie, votre présence, votre esprit, votre beauté, je suis tombé amoureux de vous."

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus y avoir d'ambiguïtés, M Tompson lui avait clairement dévoilé ses intentions. Elizabeth était interdite, elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle se leva et bafouilla quelques mots. D'autorité, son hôte lui prit les mains. Gênée par ce contact, elle s'écarta.

" Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. Je peux comprendre que ma déclaration vous perturbe. Soyez sans crainte. Je pars demain pour Londres, des affaires urgentes m'attendent. Je serais de retour d'ici une quinzaine de jours. J'espère que cela vous permettra de faire le point sur la situation et me de rendre une réponse, que j'espère favorable."

Il lui baisa tendrement la main et se retira aussitôt, la laissant seule. Elizabeth s'écroula sur le banc, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait reconnaissante envers M Tompson de l'avoir accueillie, soignée et protégée durant tout ce temps, l'épouser serait un juste retour des choses. Pourtant, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Certes elle appréciait sa compagnie, ses conversations et son amabilité naturelle. Heage House était très agréable et elle s'y sentait presque comme chez elle. Mais toutes ces raisons valaient-elles de se marier avec M Tompson ? Lorsqu'elle eut séché ses larmes, elle repartit d'un pas pesant vers sa chambre.

" La nuit porte conseil", pensa t-elle avant de s'endormir.


	22. Chapter 22

_Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais les rigueurs de l'hiver et une mauvaise grippe ont eu raison de moi ! Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Voici la suite des aventures de M Darcy et d'Elizabeth, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22 : Retour à Rosing Park<strong>

M Darcy regardait pensivement le paysage défiler. Georgiana l'avait convaincue d'aller passer un mois chez leur tante à Rosing Park. L'intention était louable, mais elle ignorait que son frère avait de nombreux souvenirs attachés à Elizabeth là bas. Mais dans le souci de lui faire plaisir, il avait accepté l'invitation de lady Catherine. Sa soeur avait besoin de voir du monde, et la présence d'Anne et de sa tante lui ferait la compagnie féminine qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis la disparition d'Elizabeth.

Comme à son habitude lady Catherine les reçut en grande pompe. Si elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la perte cruelle qu'avait subi M Darcy, elle ne lui fut d'aucun réconfort. En effet, la douairière voyait plutôt cela d'un bon oeil. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié cette Miss Bennet, qui était pour elle une arriviste et une opportuniste. Sa disparition avait évité à son neveu une terrible mésalliance et son retour à Rosing était une nouvelle chance pour elle de voir son voeu le plus cher se réaliser. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte que son neveu semblait très affecté par la perte de sa fiancée, aussi se fit-elle un devoir de ne lui laisser aucun moment de répit. M Darcy en fit rapidement les frais. A peine était-il descendu de la voiture, que sa tante l'accaparait déjà. Installé dans le grand salon en compagnie de sa soeur et de sa cousine, M Darcy dut subir l'ennuyeux récit de leur été à Bath. Anne devait s'y rendre tous les ans, l'eau de mer étant bénéfique pour sa santé fragile. M Darcy ne faisait aucun effort, laissant à sa tante le soin de mener la conversation. Les jours suivants ne furent que mondanités. Lady Catherine donna de nombreux dîners, profitant de la présence de M Darcy et de Georgiana. Ce dernier se plia à l'exercice, se recroquevillant derrière son masque de froideur. Sa soeur se rendit vite compte de son erreur. Jamais elle n'aurait du lui proposer d'aller à Rosing.

Au bout de deux semaines, M Darcy réussit à s'échapper quelques heures. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement au temple d'Apollon. Il revit avec émotion les colonnades de l'église, entre lesquels il avait fait sa première demande en mariage à Elizabeth. Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir. Georgiana observait son frère. Elle l'avait suivi, inquiète de la profonde mélancolie qui ne le quittait plus. Que venait-il faire ici ? Soudain son frère s'écroula en pleurs. Elle courut vers lui.

" Mon Dieu, Fitzwilliam est ce que tout va bien ?"

Il était incapable de lui répondre. Il pensait qu'il avait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps et pourtant il sanglotait encore. Georgiana s'assit à côté de lui, attendant qu'il se calme. Alors il lui raconta tout.

" Je sais que tu penses avoir bien fait en m'amenant à Rosing et en m'éloignant de Pemberley. Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur cet endroit."

La jeune fille écoutait attentivement son frère.

" Il y a deux ans, à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons en ce moment, je demandais pour la première fois Elizabeth en mariage."

Georgiana eut du mal à digérer cette information, pourquoi la jeune femme avait-elle décliné l'offre de son frère ?

" A l'époque, à ses yeux j'étais le dernier homme sur terre qu'elle accepterait d'épouser. J'avais commis trop d'erreurs à ses yeux pour être digne d'elle. Alors elle m'a rejeté en me jetant au visage tous mes torts et mes défauts. Aujourd'hui je lui en suis gré, elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur."

M Darcy sourit à sa soeur et l'embrassa tendrement.

" J'ignorais tout cela Fitzwilliam. Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais rien dit ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

" Par orgueil je suppose."

Il raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à Rosing.

" Je dois aller rendre visite à quelqu'un, je serais de retour pour le dîner."

M Darcy longea les jardins du manoir jusqu'au cottage des Collins. Lorsqu'il se présenta, la bonne l'informa que M Collins était absent pour la journée. M Darcy était soulagé, la chance lui souriait enfin depuis cinq mois. Elle le fit patienter dans le petit salon jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa maîtresse. Il revit avec plaisir la pièce où il avait rendu visite à Elizabeth.

" M Darcy ?"

Il se retourna pour saluer Charlotte Collins. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de la découvrir enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

" Mrs Collins. Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur."

Elle s'inclina à son tour tant bien que mal, et invita son hôte à s'asseoir. Il se dévisagerènt quelques instants.

" Votre tante nous a apprit ce qui est arrivé. Elizabeth était mon amie la plus chère, il ne passe pas un jour sans que je pleure sa disparition."

" Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Je suis venu chercher un peu d'elle auprès de vous."

Charlotte était surprise. Elle avait toujours pensé que M Darcy était un homme froid et s'était étonnée du choix d'Elizabeth. Aujourd'hui elle comprit que, fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme l'avait choisi par amour et lui de même. Ils se surprirent à bavarder comme deux amis, se remémorant le dernier séjour d'Elizabeth à Rosing. L'après midi passa rapidement, le soleil d'automne déclinait dans le ciel. A regrets, M Darcy prit congé de Charlotte. Cette dernière l'invita à revenir discuter avec elle dès qu'il en sentirait le besoin. Il la remercia chaleureusement. Lorsque la jeune femme voulut se lever pour le raccompagner, une violente douleur la plia en deux. Inquiet, M Darcy se précipita pour la soutenir. Il la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche et sonna. La bonne arriva tranquillement.

" Aller chercher immédiatement le docteur, Mrs Collins est sur le point d'accoucher."

Charlotte était crispée, la douleur insupportable. M Darcy semblait désemparé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la jeune femme seule, son mari absent et la bonne partie chercher le médecin.

" Pouvez vous marcher ? Vous seriez mieux allongée dans votre lit."

Charlotte secoua la tête, elle se sentait incapable de faire trois pas. Sans lui demander sans avis, M Darcy la souleva comme un fétu de paille. Entre deux contractions, Charlotte le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. L'allongeant avec précaution sur le lit, il pria pour que le docteur arrive rapidement. Il ne cessait de guetter son arrivée par la fenêtre, les cris de Charlotte augmentant son angoisse. La porte d'entrée claqua violemment et M Darcy se précipita pour accueillir le médecin. Au lieu de cela, la bonne échevelée tentait de reprendre son souffle.

" Le docteur est absent pour deux jours."

Il jura entre ses dents.

" Allez rejoindre votre maîtresse. Je l'ai transporté dans sa chambre. Prenez soin d'elle, je reviens avec de l'aide."

Il courut jusqu'à Rosing. L'heure du dîner était dépassé et sa tante l'attendait de pied ferme. Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il l'informa de la situation de Mrs Collins. Elle ne s'en émut guère. M Darcy était révolté par l'attitude de sa tante, il savait par expérience quels dangers présentaient l'accouchement. Sans plus attendre, il quitta précipitamment la vieille femme et descendit à l'office. L'intendante donnait ses instructions pour le repas. Voyant surgir M Darcy qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, comme un diable hors de sa boîte, elle s'inquiéta vivement. Il lui raconta rapidement l'accouchement imminent de Mrs Collins et l'absence du docteur. Elle le tranquillisa.

" Je vais y envoyer Elisa et Mathilde. Elles ne seront pas trop de deux pour l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde."

Les deux jeunes femmes se présentèrent rapidement et M Darcy les entraina sans ménagement vers le cottage attenant à Rosing. A peine arrivées auprès de Charlotte, elles prirent les choses en main. Rassuré, M Darcy préféra s'éclipser.

Il était exténué par la journée qu'il venait de passer et désirait plus que tout retrouver son lit. C'était sans compter sur lady Catherine. A peine eut-il pénétré dans le hall, qu'elle fondit sur lui, exigeant une explication sur sa conduite inconvenante.

" Que faisiez vous chez les Collins, Fitzwilliam ?"

" Cela ne vous regarde en rien ma chère tante."

Lady Catherine était dans une colère noire. L'attitude de son neveu lui déplaisait au plus haut point et toutes ses tentatives de rapprochements entre sa fille et lui avaient lamentablement échoué. Pourtant elle avait multiplié les soirées et les dîners dans l'espoir de favoriser leur attachement, prenant soin de toujours les placer côte à côte. Sans aucun résultat. M Darcy semblait inaccessible et toujours absent.

" Vous êtes allés parler de cette fille à Mrs Collins ? Je sais qu'elles étaient amies autrefois."

M Darcy se figea. Lady Catherine triomphait. Enfin il semblait réagir.

" Vous feriez mieux de vous réjouir. Le destin vous a favorisé en la faisant disparaître, vous sauvant in extrémis d'une union désavantageuse et d'une véritable mésalliance. Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez auprès de ma chère Anne, une compagne digne de votre rang et de votre respect."

Satisfaite, elle observa M Darcy un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pâli. S'approchant lentement de sa tante, il vint se planter juste devant elle. Il la dominait de toute sa taille.

" Je vous interdis de critiquer mes choix. Soyez bien certaine que jamais je n'épouserais votre fille. Elizabeth était la compagne la plus digne et la plus respectable que je pouvais rêver d'avoir. A présent que je l'ai perdu plus rien n'a d'importance. Aussi désormais je me passerai de votre hospitalité, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue à Pemberley et je vous défends d'entrer en contact avec Georgiana."

Lady Catherine était médusée. Jamais elle n'avait vu son neveu dans une telle colère. Elle le regarda se détourner d'elle et rejoindre sa chambre.

M Darcy ne perdit pas une minute. Passant par son appartement, il ordonna à Peter de préparer leurs bagages pour le lendemain matin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de sa soeur. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

" S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave Fitzwilliam ?"

Ne voulant pas la mêler aux querelles qui existaient entre sa tante et lui, M Darcy lui cacha la teneur de son entretien avec sa tante. Il lui indiqua juste qu'ils devaient rentrer de toute urgence à Pemberley dès le lendemain pour des raisons liées au domaine. Georgiana lui promit d'être prête, ravie à l'idée de retrouver sa maison.

M Darcy ne dormit guère, repensant aux propos de sa tante et sa réponse. Couper les ponts avec lady Catherine pouvait s'avérer lourd de conséquences mais il ne supportait pas son mépris envers Elizabeth et sa volonté de le marier à sa fille. Epuisé, il s'endormit au petit matin.

Seule Anne les attendait dans le hall pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Ils embrassèrent tendrement leur cousine. M Darcy l'invita à séjourner à Pemberley aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait. Contrairement à sa mère, Anne était la douceur même et M Darcy l'aimait comme une soeur. Il savait que jamais lady Catherine ne lui permettrait de leur rendre visite mais il souhaitait quand même lui témoigner son attachement.

M Darcy demanda au cocher de faire une halte chez les Collins. Il souhaitait savoir si l'accouchement de Charlotte s'était bien passé. M Collins l'accueillit avec beaucoup d'empressement, le remerciant pour les bons soins apportés à sa femme.

" Puis-je féliciter de vive voix Mrs Collins ?"

Il l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre de sa femme, où elle se reposait avec le bébé. Très émue, Charlotte lui serra la main.

" Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre aide précieuse. Sans vous, je ne sais ce qui ce serait passé."

M Darcy s'inclina, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux, curieux de voir qui lui rendait visite.

" Il s'appelle Lawrence Paul Fitzwilliam Collins."

A l'énoncé de son prénom, M Darcy rougit et remercia Charlotte. Ne voulant pas laisser Georgiana seule trop longtemps, il prit congé de la jeune mère. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au bébé. Cet enfant aurait pu être le sien, et la jeune mère au sourire radieux, Elizabeth. Cette pensée lui serra le coeur. L'idée de cette famille qu'il n'aurait jamais avec elle ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit et le plongea dans de nouveaux tourments.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Oui**

Lorsque Elizabeth se réveilla, M Tompson était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Elle trainait au lit, manquant d'entrain pour se lever. La proposition inattendue de la veille avait agi comme un coup sur sa tête. Elle se sentait sonnée et hagarde. Le semblant de stabilité qu'elle avait réussi à construire depuis son arrivée à Heage House venait de voler en éclats. Elle aurait du se douter que sa situation ne pouvait durer éternellement, elle espérait juste qu'elle se prolonge davantage. Emily la tira sans ménagement du lit.

" Il est 10 heures passées. Il faut vous habiller !"

Elle se laissa faire, comme lors de son arrivée alors qu'elle était faible et malade. L'intendante s'en inquiéta et la questionna. Elizabeth restait évasive dans ses réponses. Emily était parfaitement au courant de la demande en mariage de M Tompson, il s'en était ouvert à elle peu de temps auparavant. Emily voyait cette union d'un très bon oeil. Son maître n'était plus tout jeune. A quarante ans, il était plus que temps de prendre femme et de fonder une famille. Elizabeth était jeune et en bonne santé, c'était une compagne agréable et cultivée, elle ferait une parfaite épouse pour M Tompson. Ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune femme, elle n'insista pas davantage. Lorsqu'elle serait prête à lui faire des confidences, elle répondrait présente.

Elizabeth passa la semaine à peser le pour et contre, les avantages et les inconvénients de l'union proposée par M Tompson. Elle était seule, sans ressources, sans famille et sans amis, pouvait-elle décemment espérer une meilleure situation ? M Tompson était un homme gentil et dévoué, de bonne éducation avec une grande culture. Il serait certainement un bon mari et un bon père. Seulement, Elizabeth avait conservé ses idéaux romantiques et ses lectures romanesques, l'idée d'un mariage d'amour l'emportait sur un mariage de raison. Les pluies automnales eurent raison de ses promenades sylvestres. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre durant la seconde semaine. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune solution satisfaisante ne lui apparaissait. Le retour de M Tompson était prévu dans deux jours et Elizabeth ne quittait plus sa chambre. Emily entra, portant un lourd plateau d'argent. La jeune femme ne réagit guère. Chantonnant la femme installa deux couverts sur le guéridon et servit la soupe. Elle invita Elizabeth à souper avec elle. Elle devisait joyeusement tandis que la jeune femme rechignait à avaler le bouillon.

" Je suis votre amie. Si quelque chose vous tracasse, vous pouvez m'en parler. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous vous terrez."

Elle lui prit la main en signe de sollicitude. Elizabeth lui sourit en retour et soupira.

" Avant de partir pour Londres, M Tompson m'a demandé de l'épouser."

Emily feignit l'étonnement.

" Vraiment ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle !"

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

" Mon enfant, dans votre situation, épouser un homme tel que lui est une chance inespérée."

Emily enchaîna les bonnes raisons qui devaient pousser Elizabeth à s'engager auprès de son maître. La jeune femme écouta sans rien dire. Lorsque Emily eut fini, elle hasarda quelques mots.

" Le seul problème, c'est que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui."

A ces paroles, Emily éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui effraya Elizabeth.

" Les mariages d'amour n'existent que dans les romans ! Personne ne se marie par amour dans la vraie vie. Croyez en mon expérience, j'ai été mariée pendant quinze ans, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de mon mari et pourtant j'ai été parfaitement heureuse avec lui."

Cette dernière déclaration ébranla les certitudes d' Elizabeth. Très satisfaite d'elle même, Emily se retira.

" Je dois me coucher tôt. Je vais rendre visite à mon fils demain. Bonne nuit ma chère."

Restée seule, Elizabeth ne voulut pas s'allonger. Sa discussion avec Emily lui trottait dans la tête. Alors qu'elle s'était quasiment décidée à refuser la proposition de M Tompson, elle envisageait désormais de l'accepter. Elle tournait en rond, faisant le tour de la chambre sans discontinuer. Alors qu'elle passait pour la énième fois devant sa petite bibliothèque, ses yeux se portèrent sur le premier livre qui avait occupé sa convalescence. Elle se décida enfin à se mettre au lit avec l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit à la première page. Lorsqu'elle le referma, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Sa décision était prise. Sereine, elle put enfin s'endormir.

Emily était partie tôt. La voiture l'emmenait vers le grand domaine où son fils était employé, en tant que garçon d'écurie. Chemin faisant, elle repensait à sa conversation d'hier soir avec la jeune protégée de M Tompson. Elle espérait vivement avoir vaincue les dernières réticences d'Elizabeth. Son esprit romanesque l'amusait au plus haut point mais il aurait pu être fatal au projet de mariage de son maître.

Même si les écuries étaient vastes, Emily ne tarda pas à retrouver son fils, occupé à brosser le cheval préféré de son maître. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

" Comment vas-tu mon grand ?"

Le jeune homme sourit à sa mère. Il était à peine plus âgé qu'Elizabeth, très élancé, les cheveux bruns en bataille où des brins de paille avaient élu domicile. Emily se surprit à penser qu'ils auraient pu être frère et soeur. Elle entraina rapidement son fils près de l'étang. Dans son panier, elle avait préparé un copieux déjeuner que le jeune homme avala avec grand appétit. Heureuse de le retrouver, Emily le questionna.

" Non maman, je t'assure que je ne fréquente aucune fille. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, mon maître est très exigent et il m'a confié de nouvelles responsabilités."

La femme était très satisfaite de la situation de son garçon. Obéissant et travailleur, elle ne doutait pas qu'il monte rapidement dans la hiérarchie du domaine. L'après-midi passa rapidement. En repartant, Emily s'avança jusqu'à l'office du château. Elle souhaitait saluer l'intendante, une de ses plus vieilles amies. Elle avait aussi favorisé l'embauche de son fils aux écuries et de cela, Emily se sentait redevable.

" Ma chère Mrs Reynolds ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !"

L'intendante de Pemberley serra dans ses bras la petite bonne femme.

" Emily, je suis ravie moi aussi ! Vous êtes venue rendre visite à votre gentil garçon ?"

Mrs Reynolds l'invita à prendre le thé avec elle. Les deux femmes devisèrent agréablement pendant une bonne heure.

" Vous ne m'avez pas encore raconté comment est la nouvelle Mrs Darcy ?"

A ces mots, le visage de l'intendante se ferma.

" Hélas, je crains qu'il n'y est rien à raconter. Le mariage de mon maître n'a pu avoir lieu. Sa fiancée s'est perdue dans les bois l'avant veille de leur noce au printemps. Il l'a cherché pendant deux semaines entières sans résultats. Le pire c'est que son corps n'a pu être retrouvé. Cela fait six mois que mon maître est inconsolable."

Emily tressaillit. Elle demanda davantage de détails à son amie.

" Une jeune femme grande, brune doté d'un esprit vif et acéré. Elle était très mince, la taille fine, une vraie beauté."

L'esprit d'Emily tournait à toute vitesse, serait-il possible que la jeune femme de Heage House soit en réalité la fiancée disparue de Pemberley ? Pourtant, elle apprenait cette affaire six mois après. Personne n'avait fait étalage de cette disparition.

" Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait pu survivre si longtemps seule dans les bois. Mon maître et les parents de la jeune femme sont persuadées qu'elle est morte."

Emily prit rapidement congé de Mrs Reynolds. Elle devait avertir son maître au plus vite. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas le loisir. Impatient de retrouver la jeune femme, M Tompson avait avancé son retour d'un jour. Sans prendre la peine de retirer son chapeau et son manteau, elle se précipita en direction du bureau de son maître. Le valet de pied l'arrêta.

" M Tompson a demandé qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Il est en entretien avec la jeune demoiselle."

Emily hésita à braver l'interdiction. Prenant son mal en patience, elle attendit.

M Tompson regardait Elizabeth.

" Etes vous bien sûre de votre décision ? Vous pouvez prendre davantage de temps pour réfléchir si vous le souhaitez."

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" J'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'accepte votre demande."

M Tompson était fou de joie. Il se leva et s'approcha promptement de la jeune femme.

" Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde."

Il lui baisa la main avec une certaine ardeur. Elizabeth resta de marbre devant cette démonstration d'amour.

" Je dois cependant vous avouer une chose : je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous. Je vous apprécie et vous respecte, mais vous ne pourrez exiger de moi les sentiments qui vous animent."

M Tompson était stupéfait par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Lui avouer aussi froidement qu'elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié, sans peur de sa réaction, était très audacieux et très dangereux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était jeune et sans expérience, elle apprendrait à l'aimer avec le temps. Ils se quittèrent avec la promesse de dîner en tête à tête. Dès qu'Elizabeth eut franchi le seuil du bureau, Emily frappa à la porte. M Tompson l'accueillit avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

" J'en déduis que notre jeune invitée à accepté votre proposition."

Le sourire de son maître s'élargit davantage. Emily soupira, son maître allait avoir le coeur brisé lorsqu'il apprendrait la véritable identité de la jeune femme. Il écouta sans rien dire le récit de son intendante, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. A la fin, Emily attendit avec angoisse la réaction de M Tompson.

" Qui nous dit que cette fiancée disparue est bien notre invitée ?"

Emily était décontenancée par l'attitude de son maître.

" Il n'y a aucune raison de vous alarmer ma chère. Je vais mener mon enquête. En attendant, je vous défends d'en parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins à ma délicieuse fiancée."

L'intendante s'inclina et sortit sans mot dire. M Tompson resta seul pour réfléchir. De toute évidence, la jeune femme était bien la fiancée disparue de Pemberley mais il refusait de s'en séparer. C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé dans les bois, qui l'avait soignée et hébergée, elle lui appartenait en quelque sorte. Sa mémoire disparue, M Tompson était son seul refuge, c'est la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter sa demande en mariage. Et le maître d'Heage House comptait bien profiter de cet avantage. Son séjour à Londres lui avait permis de fixer les détails de leur union. Il avait demandé une licence spéciale, qui lui avait été accordée, fixant leur mariage la semaine suivante. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à se douter de la véritable identité de la jeune femme, il serait trop tard, une fois leur mariage prononcé et consommé. Satisfaisant, il alla se préparer pour son dîner avec Elizabeth.

" Ainsi vous m'avez écoutée, et vous avez bien fait !"

Emily tentait d'être enthousiaste mais les révélations de Mrs Reynolds hantaient son esprit. Elizabeth était gênée et détourna rapidement la conversation.

" Comment se porte votre fils ?"

" Très bien, je vous remercie. On lui a donné de nouvelles responsabilités à Pemberley."

Emily se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas parler de l'ancienne vie de la jeune femme. Elizabeth ne réagit pas.

" C'est une excellente nouvelle."

L'intendante respira. Elle devait être prudente et obéir aux ordres de mon maître. Elle houspilla gentiment la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit prête pour le dîner. Mtompson l'attendait avec impatience et renouvela son baise main appuyé. Durant le repas, il lui expliqua les modalités de leur union et les nombreuses dispositions qu'il avait pris.

" Notre union sera célébrée à l'église de Lambton samedi prochain. Etant donné que nous n'avons que peu de famille chacun, Emily et le docteur Connor nous servirons de témoin. La couturière viendra dès demain pour confectionner votre robe de mariée, je vous laisse toute latitude pour qu'elle soit à votre goût. Nous partirons en voyage de noce à Londres où nous resterons jusqu'à la nouvelle année."

Elizabeth n'écouta pas davantage son fiancé. Elle pensa avec tristesse à ce que serait sa vie de femme mariée, coincée entre un mari autoritaire et une intendante totalement dévouée à sa cause. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix, mais elle espérait secrètement qu'un évènement inattendu vienne tout bousculer.

" Cela vous convient-il ma chère ?"

La jeune femme n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot du long discours de M Tompson. Elle acquiesça en silence.

" Il reste une légère formalité. Il vous faut un nom."

Elizabeth lui répondit sans réfléchir.

" Marianne Dashwood."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : mariage !**

" Vous êtes absolument ravissante Miss Marianne !"

Emily battait des mains, heureuse comme une mère sur le point de marier sa fille. La couturière venait d'achever les dernières retouches de la robe de la jeune femme. Comme à son habitude, Marianne avait souhaité des tissus simples mais élégants, sans franfreluches ou grigris inutiles. Sa tête serait couronnée par des fleurs fraiches et un long voile blanc lui couvrirait le dos. Demain à la même heure, elle serait mariée à M Tompson, et cette perspective ne la mettait en joie.

" Tachez de sourire un peu !"

Marianne esquissa un pauvre sourire à l'intention d'Emily. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large, consciente du rôle crucial qu'elle jouait dans l'union de la jeune femme avec son maître. M Tompson lui avait confirmé le matin même qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Marianne soit la fiancée de Pemberley.

" Et puis quand bien même, elle l'aurait été, rien ne m'empêche de l'épouser."

Emily avait été scandalisée par ces paroles. Elle était attachée à Marianne et souhaitait son bonheur. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle pensait que cette union serait désastreuse pour la jeune femme. Elle craignait que son maître lui ait menti et n'ait pas cherché à se renseigner. La mort dans l'âme, Emily se décida à écrire à son amie Mrs Reynolds pour tout lui raconter, bravant ainsi l'interdiction formelle de son maître. La lettre partit tardivement et ne fut apportée à Pemberley que tard dans la soirée.

Marianne frissonnait. On approchait de la fin novembre, les jours étaient de plus en plus courts et de plus en plus froids. La nuit tombait inexorablement, achevant son dernier jour en tant que jeune femme. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour prendre une boîte. Elle soupira en observant la bague et la passa une nouvelle fois à son doigt. Une certitude s'était installée dans son esprit, elle était forcément fiancée, ce bijou en était la preuve. Mais alors pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée dans les bois ? Pourquoi son fiancé ne s'était-il pas lancé à sa recherche ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses. Tant que sa mémoire lui ferait défaut, elle n'en saurait pas davantage. Vaincue, elle s'allongea et s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

Mrs Reynolds donna une pièce au messager. Intriguée, elle observa la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son maître ne devait revenir que le lendemain matin. L'écriture lui était inconnue. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et regarda immédiatement la signature. Rassurée, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour lire la missive.

" Où ai-je bien pu mettre mes lunettes ?"

Elle s'approcha du feu et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Au bout de quelques instants, elle posa la lettre et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle la reprit une seconde fois, afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle y avait lu.

_Chère Mrs Reynolds,_

_ Pardonnez moi l'envoi tardif de cette lettre mais l'urgence de la situation m'y contraint. Sachez qu'en vous écrivant, je brave l'interdiction formelle de mon maître. Il y a environ six mois de cela, nous avons recueilli à Heage House, une jeune femme. Vraisemblable perdue depuis un long moment dans les bois, elle souffrait d'une blessure sérieuse à la tête, occasionnant une perte totale de sa mémoire. J'ai immédiatement fait le rapprochement lorsque lors de ma précédente visite vous avez évoqué la disparition de la future Mrs Darcy mais je n'ai pas osé vous en parler. Si je le fais ce soir, c'est parce que M Tompson doit épouser cette jeune femme demain à 11 heures en l'église de Lambton. Je ne peux vous garantir qu'elle est bien la personne que vous recherchez mais les coïncidences sont troublantes. J'espère que vous pourrez agir en conséquence._

_ Emily_

Mrs Reynolds réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle se rende directement à Heage House pour vérifier si cette fameuse jeune femme était bien Miss Bennet. Mais quel prétexte invoquer pour une visite aussi tardive ? Elle devait avertir au plus tôt M Darcy de la situation. S'habillant prestement, elle alla elle-même quérir le fils d'Emily. Le visage ensommeillé, le jeune homme eut du mal à assimiler ce que lui demandait l'intendante.

" Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à l'auberge de Northampon où M Darcy doit faire étape cette nuit. Vous lui remettrez ce billet de ma part."

Même à cheval, le garçon en aurait au moins pour trois heures de route. Minuit était déjà passé depuis longtemps, Mrs Reynolds espérait que son message arriverait à temps. Elle lui remit aussi une petite bourse, lui intimant de changer de monture aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait. Comprenant l'urgence, le jeune homme partit aussitôt. Rentrée au château, l'intendante ne put s'endormir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait faire si jamais son maître n'arrivait pas à temps.

Le chant du coq réveilla Marianne. Elle se leva difficilement, la tête lourde. Une affreuse migraine lui battait les tempes et des bribes de rêves encombraient son esprit. Elle se souvenait des images d'un superbe château entouré des jardins fleuris, qui se reflétait dans un immense lac. Au loin, elle apercevait un homme qui lui faisait de grands signes en criant son nom. Malheureusement, elle était trop loin pour le voir et pour l'entendre. Elle luttait pour le rejoindre mais la forêt s'abattait sur elle, la plongeant dans le noir. Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de ce débarrasser de ce cauchemar. Elle commença sa toilette en attendant l'arrivée d'Emily. Mais cette dernière tardait à venir, aussi Marianne descendit à l'office pour la chercher. Elle finit par la trouver dans un coin des cuisines, guettant quelque chose par la fenêtre. Surprise par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, elle tressaillit.

" Miss Marianne ! Vous êtes déjà debout ?"

" Voyons Emily, il est déjà neuf heures ! Je vous attendait patiemment dans ma chambre, pensant que vous viendriez m'aider."

L'intendante parut affolée par l'heure tardive. Elle entraina aussitôt Marianne pour la revêtir de sa robe de mariée. La jeune femme l'observait. Elle semblait très inquiète et distraite.

" Vous semblez perturbée. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui me marie aujourd'hui !"

Cette boutade n'arracha même pas un sourire à Emily. Marianne l'arrêta d'un geste.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes souffrante ?"

L'air inquiet de la jeune femme faillit pousser Emily à tout lui avouer mais un coup frappé à la porte l'arrêta dans son élan. Une servante leur indiquait que la voiture était prête à les conduire à Lambton. Emily se contenta d'ajuster la couronne de fleurs sur la tête de Marianne et de lui sourire du mieux qu'elle put. M Tompson était parti en avance pour régler les derniers détails de la cérémonie, aussi Emily et Marianne firent-elles le voyage en tête à tête. La jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation mais l'intendante prétexta une légère fatigue liée à l'organisation de la noce. Marianne n'insista pas, elle avait ses propres inquiétudes et angoisses à gérer.

Ainsi que l'avait prévu M Tompson, le docteur Connor attendait les deux femmes devant l'église. Lorsque les cloches sonnèrent les onze coups, Emily pénétra dans le bâtiment pour saluer son maître et prendre place. Marianne entra ensuite au bras de M Connor. L'église était déserte, M Tompson n'ayant aucune famille à inviter, seuls les témoins étaient présents. Cependant Marianne remarqua dans une des chapelles adjacentes, une femme dont le visage était recouvert d'une voilette. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention à la cérémonie, faisant des dévotions à la sainte Vierge. M Tompson l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres devant l'autel.

" Vous êtes absolument merveilleuse."

Marianne se contenta de le saluer, la gorge nouée. Le prêtre commença l'office. Les prières et les psaumes s'enchaînaient, la jeune femme n'y prêtait guère d'attention.

" Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange des consentements."

Emily s'avança et tendit les alliances au prêtre qui les bénit.

" Avant de vous unir devant Dieu et vos témoins, et malgré l'absence d'invités, je me dois néanmoins de poser une question essentielle."

" Allons mon père est-ce bien nécessaire ?"

M Tompson et M Connor se regardaient d'un air de connivence.

" Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

Les paroles de l'officiant résonnèrent dans la nef vide. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, la femme à la voilette s'était doucement rapproché. Elle releva doucement son voile et s'apprêta à prendre la parole. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le loisir car la porte de l'église s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un homme vêtu d'un large pardessus noir et un chapeau vissé sur la tête s'avança à grandes enjambées vers l'autel. Arrivé devant le petit groupe qui le dévisageait, il s'exclama d'une voix forte.

" Je m'oppose à cette union."

Le prêtre considéra le nouveau venu.

" Monsieur, veuillez décliner votre identité et les raisons de votre opposition."

Découvrant son visage, Marianne eut une sensation étrange, une sensation de déjà vu.

" Je suis Fitzwilliam Darcy, et cette jeune femme est ma fiancée légitime."

Le prêtre semblait confus, certainement ne s'était-il jamais retrouvé confronté à une telle situation.

" Balivernes ! Cette jeune femme est ma fiancée !"

M Tompson s'avança vers M Darcy. Il était prêt à se battre pour garder Marianne.

" Quelles preuves pouvez-vous avancer Monsieur Darcy."

Le maître de Pemberley s'adresse directement à Marianne.

" Mademoiselle, vous avez en votre possession une bague, très ancienne, un solitaire surmonté d'un diamant étincelant. Je vous l'ai offerte lors de nos fiançailles, elle appartenait à ma mère. A l'intérieur de l'anneau est gravé un D surmonté de roses, l'emblème de ma famille."

Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Marianne, lui demandant la véracité des propos tenus. D'une voix blanche, la jeune femme répondit.

" Tout cela est vrai."

Puis elle s'effondra, prise d'un violent malaise.


End file.
